I'm Sorry
by HwangTae Rin
Summary: "Hiks!.. eomma appa.."/"EOMMA! Aku tidak mau mempunyai dongsaeng sepertinya!.."/"Aku membenci mu Jung Changmin!..."/"Mianhae…" (ChangKyu) \END/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : ****미안****해****요 ****(I'm Sorry)**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : ChangKyu.**

**Main Pair : Heechul,Hanggeng And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Hiks!.. eomma appa.."/"EOMMA! Aku tidak mau mempunyai dongsaeng sepertinya!.."/"Aku membenci mu Kim Changmin!..."/"Mianhae…" (ChangKyu)**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Di Kediaman keluarga Cho~

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, dimana setiap orang menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga. Yah hal ini juga terjadi dengan keluarga ini, rencananya mereka akan jalan-jalan bersama. Semua sedang bersiap-siap, dan tentunya dengan namja manis ini.

"Eommaa!….." Teriak seorang namja kecil berumur 7 tahun, yang memiliki nama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun.

"Nde Kyu…" Balas Cho Heechul, sang eomma dan berjalan menghampiri anaknya di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Eomma… ppali kita berangkat, Kyu sudah tidak sabar ingin membeli game dan PSP baru.." Rengek Kyuhyun sambil mengayun-ayunkan kaki mungilnya.

"Aigo! anak eomma ini tidak sabaran eoh!... tunggu sebentar appa mu masih mandi…" Jelas yeoja tersebut, dengan tangan yang mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Eukh! Eomma kenapa rambut Kyu di berantakan begini, kan ketampanan Kyu jadi hilang aish!.." Sambil mengepout bibirnya, namja tampan ini memperbaiki rambutnya.

"Ck, sejak kapan anak eomma berubah seperti ini.." Ucap Heechul, dan terkikik geli melihat anaknya.

"Eomma…." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Ne.." Balas Heechul.

"Apa, eomma dan appa akan berangkat lagi keluar kota…?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedih, Heechul bisa melihat jelas ekspresi itu. Membuat yeoja ini merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan putranya beberapa minggu kedepan.

"Haaah… nde Kyu, eomma dan appa harus berkeja kembali.. Kyu tau kan, kalau eomma dan appa memiliki pekerjaan yang tidak bisa di tinggal…" Jawab Heechul, sambil mengelus sayang pucuk kepala Kyuuhyun.

"Tapi, Kyu bosan sendirian di rumah…"

"Kan ada maid, mereka bisa bermain dengan Kyu.."

"Ne, Kyu tau.. tapi Kyu ingin bersama eomma dan appa, Kyu sangat merindukan kalian.." Ucap Kyuhyun, dan menoleh ke Heechul eommanya.

"Aigo! Kyu mian.. jeongmal mian ne, eomma dan appa janji akan sering-sering pulang ke rumah…" Yah, keluarga ini memang sangat sibuk, karena Heechul memiliki bisnis di bagian kosmetik. Sedangkan Cho Hanggeng namja ini memiliki perusahaan yang cukup besar dan sukses di berbagai bidang.

"Jinja..? eomma dan appa akan sering ke sini, menemani Kyu…" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar, mendengar ucapan eommanya.

"Hahahaha…. Ne Kyu, sudah jangan sedih lagi. Nanti ketampanan Kyu hilang lho!.."

"Hehehe… eomma saranghae.."

"Nado saranghae Kyunie…" Balas Heechul, dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Nah! Kajja kita berangkat…!" Seru seseorang, membuat sepasang anak dan eomma ini menoleh ke asal suara.

"Appa!... kenapa lama sekali mandinya…!" Gerutu Kyuhyun, dan berlari menuju appanya.

"Hehehe… mian Kyu.."

Hup!

"Chulie, kajja kita berangkat… jagoan kecil siap untuk hari ini…?" Tanya Hanggeng, appa Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang semangat.

"NDE!..." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengangukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Hahahaha…. Ne.. ne.." Hanggeng menoleh ke belakang, dan menggandeng tangan istrinya. Dengan Kyuhyun yang berada di gendongan tangan kanannya.

:( - Mianhae - ):

Di Mobil~

Sekarang Hanggeng,Heechul dan Kyuhyun berada di mobil. Mereka tertawa dan bercanda bersama, Heechul yang melihat keadaan ini tersenyum lembut. Sebenarnya Heecul dan Hanggeng sudah lama ingin melakukan ini semua dengan anak mereka, hanya saja karena pekerjaan dan waktu membuat mereka mengurungkan hal itu.

"APPA! STOP!..." Teriak Kyuhyun, membuat Hanggeng menginjak rem mobil tiba-tiba. Mengakibatkan Heechul yang saat itu memangku Kyuhyun, jadi terjungkal kedepan.

"YA! Kenapa Kyu menyuruh appa berhenti eoh!.." Kesal Hanggeng, sambil mengeluarkan death glarenya.

"Hehehe… mian appa habis Kyu pengen ke situ.." Ucap Kyuhyun, dan menunjuk sesuatu. Sedangkan Hanggeng dan Heechul menoleh, melihat apa yang di tunjuk oleh anak mereka.

"Kebun binatang!..." Ujar HanChul bersamaan.

"Ne.. kita ke sana ya.."

"Ck, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Bukannya malah menyuruh appa memberhentikan mobil tiba-tiba, untung saja di belakang tidak ada mobil lain…" Nasehat Hanggeng, sedangkan yang di nasehati hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Sudah yeobo kasihan Kyu, ppali kita kesana…" Suruh Heechul.

"Ne…"

:( - Mianhae - ):

Di Kebun Binatang~

"Huwwaaa!... neomu kyeopta…!" Pekik seorang namja tampan, dan berlari ke sebuah kandang hewan.

"Kyunie.. jangan lari-lari nanti jatuh.." Teriak Heechul, dan berjalan menyusul anaknya.

"Haaah… aku senang melihat anak ku bahagia…" Gumam Hanggeng sambil tersenyum, lalu menyusul anak dan istrinya.

"Eomma…" Panggil Kyuhyun, dengan tangan yang menarik-narik ujung baju Heechul.

"Mwo Kyu…?" Tanya Heechul, dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya.

"Kyu mau memegang kelinci itu, boleh ya…" Rengek Kyuhyun.

"Ne… kajja kita tanya penjaga kandangnya…" Balas Heechul, dengan tangan yang menggandeng Kyuhyun.

"Chulie.. mau kemana..?"

"Ini Kyu mau memegang kelinci itu…" Tunjuk Heechul kepada kelinci, yang berada di kandang.

"Owh.. ya sudah aku juga ikut…"

"Ne, tapi tolong tanyakan sama penjaganya dulu…"

"Baiklah aku yang tanya…" Hanggeng berjalan di depan Heechul yang saat itu sedang menggandeng Kyuhyun, Hanggeng sempat bertanya-tanya kepada penjaga kandang tersebut. Dan ternyata di perbolehkan.

"Kyunie.. Chulie, kita di bolehkan masuk.. Kyu, kajja kita lihat kelinci…" Ajak Hanggeng.

"Eoh! Jinja..! appa eomma kajja kita lihat kelinci…" Kyuhyun yang merasa senang, menarik-narik tangan kiri Hanggeng dan tangan kanan Heechul. Sedangkan yang di tarik hanya mengeleng pasrah.

:( - Mianhae - ):

Di Mobil~

"Huwwaaa!... eomma appa hari ini sangat menyenangkan, lihat-lihat Kyunie dan kelinci itu terlihat manis kan…?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias sambil menunjukan sebuah foto yang menampakkan HanChul dan Kyuhyun, yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka dengan sebuah kelinci putih di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Nde.. Kyunie neomu kyeopta…" Jawab Heechul.

"Kyunie berharap, semoga eomma dan appa bisa jalan-jalan lagi dengan Kyunie.." Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Hanggeng dan Heechul terdiam, mereka juga ingin seperti itu. Tetapi sepertinya itu akan sulit untuk di lakukan.

Hari mulai gelap, Hanggeng melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 18.05. Hanggeng mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai, sambil bercanda dengan keluarga kecilnya. Sungguh Hanggeng sangat menyayangi mereka, ingin sekali Hanggeng berlibur dan menikmati hari-hari bersama keluarganya. Tersenyum dan tertawa seperti ini, membuat hatinya hangat melihatnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Hanggeng tersenyum, melihat anaknya tertawa lepas seperti sekarang. Tetapi dia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu, entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak enak.

'Kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak…' Batin Hanggeng, lalu menoleh ke Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju kencang berlawanan arah dengan mobilnya, membuat Hanggeng terpaksa membanting setir. Tetapi semua terlambat..

"YEOBO AWAS!..." Teriak Heechul, dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Seperti ingin melindungi anaknya dari bahaya yang akan mendatangi mereka.

Ckittt!..

BRAAKK!...

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeonghaseo Hwang Tae Rin imnida..

Tae Rin membawa FF baru nih!...

Kebetulan salah satu chingu Tae Rin di FFn minta FF ChangKyu, jadi Tae Rin buat deh.. kekekeke~

Ini FF Tae Rin yang ke4, semoga saja para readers suka ne.. :)

Jebal, habis baca jangan lupa beri komentar kalian di kotak review.. D:

REVIEW PLEASE…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : ****미안****해****요 ****(I'm Sorry)**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : ChangKyu.**

**Main Pair : Heechul,Hanggeng, And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Hiks!.. eomma appa.."/"EOMMA! Aku tidak mau mempunyai dongsaeng sepertinya!.."/"Aku membenci mu Kim Changmin!..."/"Mianhae…" (ChanKyu)**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Di Mobil~

"Huwwaaa!... eomma appa hari ini sangat menyenangkan, lihat-lihat Kyunie dan kelinci itu terlihat manis kan…?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias sambil menunjukan sebuah foto yang menampakkan HanChul dan Kyuhyun, yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka dengan sebuah kelinci putih di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Nde.. Kyunie neomu kyeopta…" Jawab Heechul.

"Kyunie berharap, semoga eomma dan appa bisa jalan-jalan lagi dengan Kyunie.." Ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat Hanggeng dan Heechul terdiam, mereka juga ingin seperti itu. Tetapi sepertinya itu akan sulit untuk di lakukan.

Hari mulai gelap, Hanggeng melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 18.05. Hanggeng mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai, sambil bercanda dengan keluarga kecilnya. Sungguh Hanggeng sangat menyayangi mereka, ingin sekali Hanggeng berlibur dan menikmati hari-hari bersama keluarganya. Tersenyum dan tertawa seperti ini, membuat hatinya hangat melihatnya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Hanggeng tersenyum, melihat anaknya tertawa lepas seperti sekarang. Tetapi dia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu, entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak enak.

'Kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak…' Batin Hanggeng, lalu menoleh ke Heechul dan Kyuhyun.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju kencang berlawanan arah dengan mobilnya, membuat Hanggeng terpaksa membanting setir. Tetapi semua terlambat..

"YEOBO AWAS!..." Teriak Heechul, dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Seperti ingin melindungi anaknya dari bahaya yang akan mendatangi mereka.

Ckittt!..

BRAAKK!...

.

.

.

Chapter 2

BRAAKKK!...

Suara tabrakan tersebut terdengar sangat nyaring, membuat semua orang yang berlalu lalang ingin melihat kejadian itu. Dan bahkan ada yang sampai menelphone ambulance, untuk membawa tubuh terluka semua keluarga tersebut.

Di Rumah Sakit~

Tiittt…. Tiittt….

Suara bunyi alat-alat rumah sakit tersebut terdengar, membuat seorang namja kecil yang terbaring di sebuah ranjang terbangun.

"Ekh.. di mana ini.." Gumam namja tersebut, yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Akh! Appo…"

"Kyu jangan bagun dulu, tubuh mu masih sakit.." Suara seorang yeoja membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara, dan dia melihat orang yang dia kenal.

"Jaejoong ajhuma…" Yah, yeoja yang bernama lengkap Jung Jaejoong atau biasa di panggil Jaejoong ini, adalah kakak kandung dari Cho Heechul karena itu Kyuhyun kenal dengannya.

"Nde, ini ajhuma… eotthe apa lukanya masih sakit…?" Tanya Jaejoong, sambil mengelus lembut pucuk kepalanya.

"Masih… ekh, ajhuma eomma dan appa di mana…" Ucapan itu sukses membuat Jaejoong terdiam, dia bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Dia takut akan melukai hati namja yang masih polos ini.

"Ajhuma.. kenapa diam, dimana eomma dan appa Kyu…" Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"E-ekh.. n-nde… eomma dan appa Kyu.." Jaejoong sempat diam sejenak, yeoja ini sungguh bingung apa harus sekarang dia mengatakan hal itu.

"Ajhuma…"

"Haaahhh…. Kyunie, eomma dan appa Kyu…" Diam lagi, dan Jaejoong melanjutkan ucapannya dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Telah meninggal.." Lanjut Jaejoong lirih, dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat.

"Eomma.. appa… me-meninggal ajhuma.. eomma hiks.. appa…" Gumam Kyuhyun, dengan air mata yang sudah menetes di matanya.

"ANDWE!... EOMMA DAN APPA TIDAK MUNGKIN MENINGGALKAN KYU..! Ajhuma kemana eomma dan appa, hiks.. pasti mereka masih hidup hiks.. tadi Kyu baru saja jalan-jalan bersama mereka, hiks.. mereka sudah janji akan pulang ke rumah dan menemani Kyu. Hiks.. mereka pasti masih hidup.." Berteriak dan menangis itulah yang hanya bisa di lakukan Kyuhyun. Sedih.. ya, namja ini sedih kehilangan orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Kenapa ketika kebahagian datang kepadanya, dan di saat itu juga kesedihan mengintainya. Dia hanya namja yang masih berumur 7 tahun, sangat membutuhkan rasa kasih sayang dan perhatian. Kaget,kecewa dan kehilangan semuanya bercampur aduk di hatinya, itulah yang dia rasakan..

"Kyu.. uljima, jangan seperti ini.. ajhuma juga sedih kehilangan mereka. Kyu jadilah anak yang baik dan kuat.." Ucap Jaejoong, sambil menangkupkan wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

"Hiks… bagaimana bisa Kyu menjadi seperti itu, eomma dan appa sudah tidak ada lagi.." Ujar Kyuhyun, dengan suara yang serak karena menangis.

"Kyu, mau eomma dan appa bahagia kan…?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Nde.. ajhuma…" Jawab Kyuhyun, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Karena itu, berjanjilah menjadi anak yang baik dan kuat. Ajhuma yakin itulah yang di inginkan eomma dan appa Kyu.." Jaejoong tersenyum lembut kepada namja kecil tersebut. Tidak lama, Jaejoong mengingat kembali kejadian 2 hari yang lalu. Tepatnya 2 hari sebelum Heechul mengalami kecelakaan.

Flashback On..

_Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~_

_Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!_

"_Ekh, nugu…?" Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang berada di dapur, berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya ketika mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi._

_Cklek.._

"_Eoni…" Sapa seseorang._

"_Eoh! Heenim…"_

"_Ne, aigo Heenim kangen sama eoni…" Dengan cepat Heechul sang adik memeluk Jaejoong, dengan erat._

"_Heenim… tumben kamu kesini, bukankah sekarang kamu lagi sibuk.." Ucap Jaejoong, dan merangkul Heechul menuju ruang tamu._

"_Hhhhmm….. aku memang sengaja sempati berkunjung ke rumah eoni, soalnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan…" Ujar Heechul._

"_Memangnya Heenim mau membicarakan apa.."_

"_Eoni, tolong jaga Kyuhyun…"_

"_Ekh, memangnya kamu mau pergi kemana…?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan dahi yang berkerut._

"_Haaaahh….. sebenarnya aku dan Hangeng akan pergi keluar kota, karena itu eoni Heenim minta tolong ne jaga Kyuhyun… kalau bisa selamanya.." Ucapan Heechul membuat Jaejoong kaget, terlebih dengan kata 'selamanya'._

"_He-Heenim.. maksud mu apa? Kamu mau pergi kemana eoh!.."_

"_Kan Heenim sudah bilang eoni, kalau kami akan pergi ke luar kota. Aku takut jika tidak akan bisa kembali lagi, karena itu tolonglah jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik. Aku sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.."_

"_Ta-tapi Heenim…."_

"_Eoni, jebal tolong aku.." Dengan mata yang terihat bekaca-kaca, Heechul memegang tangan Jaejoong untuk memohon sebuah pertolongan._

"_Baiklah.. eoni akan menjaga Kyuhyun…" Balas Jaejoong dan tersenyum kepada adiknya._

"_Gomawo eoni.." Heechul memeluk tubuh Jaejoong, dan tidak lama mata indah itu mengeluarkan air mata. Ya, yeoja itu menangis dalam diam._

'_Jeongmal eoni gomawo, aku menyayangi mu…' Batin Heechul_

Flashback Off..

'Heenim aku berjanji akan menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik, eoni berjanji…' Ucap Jaejoong dalam hati.

:(-Mianhae-):

Esoknya..

Pukul 17.00 Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

Jaejoong,Yunho dan Kyuhyun yang baru saja selesai melakukan acara pemakaman Hangeng dan Heechul. Baru saja tiba di kediaman keluarga Jung, yah mulai saat ini Kyuhyun akan tinggal di rumah ini.

"Kyunie mandi dulu ne, nanti kalau sudah ke ruang makan. Kita makan bersama…" Ucap Jaejoong, dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya.

"Nde ajhuma…" Balas Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan menuju lantai dua di mana kamarnya berada.

"Chagi…"

"Nde Yeobo…"

"Sana kamu mandi juga, agar badan mu lebih segar…" Ujar Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Baiklah…"

"Haaaahh…. Semoga saja Changmin mau menerima Kyuhyun…" Gumam Yunho.

Di Ruang Makan~

Semua keluarga Jung sudah berkumpul di meja makan, dengan Kyuhyun yang juga berada di meja tersebut.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah seseorang membuat semua penghuni di ruangan tersebut menoleh, termasuk namja manis ini Cho Kyuhyun.

'Eoh! Namja yang sangat tinggi…' Batin Kyuhyun, ketika melihat seorang namja yang berjalan kearah meja makan dan ikut bergabung bersama untuk melaksanakan makan malam.

"Eomma…." Panggil namja tinggi tersebut.

"Ne.. Changmin.."

"Dia siapa, kok ikut makan di sini.." Ujar Changmin dan menunjuk Kyuhyun, yang saat ini sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Owh.. Changmin eomma mau memperkenalkan, ini Cho Kyuhyun anak dari adik eomma. Kyuhyun ini Jung Changmin anak ajhuma…" Jelas Jaejoong sambil menoleh ke Changmin, dan Kyuhyun. Jung Changmin atau biasa di panggil Changmin ini berumur 8 tahun, yah lebih tua satu tahun dari Kyuhyun.

"A-annyeonghaseo Cho Kyuhyun imnida, senang bertemu dengan mu Changmin hyung..." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada suara yang takut, entah kenapa dia takut dengan namja yang berada di depannya ini.

"Ck, senang bertemu dengan mu juga.. eomma kenapa namja ini tinggal disini, aku tidak suka dengannya…"

"Wae Min, seharusnya kamu senang mempunyai teman…" Balas Jaejoong.

"Aish! Eomma Min tidak suka dengan orang yang menumpang sepertinya, sudahlah Min mau makan.." Baru saja Changmin ingin memakan makanannya, suara seseorang membuatnya berhenti.

"Jung Changmin jaga ucapan mu, kamu tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu!…" Geram Yunho, sungguh dia bingung kenapa anaknya bisa begini. Dan lihat saja, sekarang bukannya takut Changmin malah melanjutkan acara makannya dengan santai.

"Appa… sudahlah, jangan marah-marah makan dulu..." Ucap Changmin di sela-sela mengunyah makanannya.

"Kamu ini sejak kapan ucapan mu tidak sopan seperti ini, kamu sudah membuat Kyuhyun sedih.."

"Ekh, ajhusi aniyo.. Changmin benar, seharusnya Kyu tidak menginap disini…" Sanggah Kyuhyun, dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Gwenchana Kyu, Changmin memang seperti itu dengan orang asing. Nanti pasti dia akan baik dengan mu…" Ujar Jaejoong lembut.

'Baik, sejak kapan aku mau baik kepadanya…' Batin Changmin.

"Nde ajhuma…."

"Changmin mulai hari ini, Kyuhyun akan menjadi dongsaeng mu jadi bersikaplah yang baik…"

"Ne.. ne.. eomma…" Balas Changmin, dengan bola mata yang memutar malas.

:(-Mianhae-):

9 tahun Kemudian…

Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

Seorang namja tampan, dengan warna kulit putih pucat yang memiliki nama Jung Kyuhyun. Berjalan menuju meja makan di mana semua keluarganya berada, yah keluarga sekarang Kyuhyun sudah menjadi keluarga Jung. Dengan santai namja ini berjalan menuruni tangga, sambil memperbaiki dasinya.

Bruuk!

Tidak sengaja atau lebih tepatnya sengaja seseorang menabrak Kyuhyun dari belakang, untung saja Kyuhyun sempat memegang pegangan pada tangga kalau tidak mungkin dia akan terjatuh.

"Mian tidak sengaja…" Ucap Changmin ketus, yang sekarang bestatus sebagai hyungnya.

"Nde hyung gwenchana…." Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, jangan harap aku akan menerima mu sebagai dongsaeng ku…" Setelah berucap seperti itu, Changmin melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya tertunduk diam.

'Kenapa Changmin hyung tetap tidak menerima ku, apa salah ku sampai dia membenci ku seperti ini…' Batin Kyuhyun, dan menyusul hyungnya dari belakang.

Di Ruang Makan~

"Kyu…"

"E-ekh.. n-nde eomma…" Ucap Kyuhyun tergagap, yang baru saja sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kyu gwenchana….?" Tanya Jaejoong cemas.

"Ani, gwenchana eomma…." Jawab Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, berusaha membuat eommanya tidak menghawatirkannya.

"Haahh... ya sudah, Kyuhyun kamu berangkat dengan Changmin ne.."

"Uhuukk!.. uhhuuk!..." Tiba-tiba suara seseorang terbatuk-batuk membuat semua menoleh ke asal suara, dan ternyata itu Changmin.

"Uhhhuukk!..." Dengan cepat Changmin mengambil segelas air, lalu meminumnya cepat.

"Eomma kenapa, dia harus ikut bersama ku…" Protes Changmin.

"Wae, ya tentu saja agar kalian lebih dekat.. dan kalian kan satu sekolah, apa susahnya Changmin…" Ujar Yunho.

"Ta-tapi.. aish! Ya sudah.. YA! Kyu ppali habiskan makanan mu, dan cepat ke mobil, awas jika kamu lama.." Ancam Changmin lalu berdiri dari kursinya, dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Eomma appa Kyu berangkat dulu ne, annyeong…" Kyuhyun yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya, berlari menyusul. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin membuat hyungnya menunggu.

"Haahh… mau sampai kapan Changmin tidak menerima Kyuhyun, padahal kita tidak pilih kasih. Dan bahkan kita sangat menyayangi keduanya…" Gumam Jaejoong, dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Sudahlah chagi, pasti nanti Changmin akan mengerti…." Ucap Yunho, sedangkan Jaejoong yeoja itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Bunyi ketukan membuat namja tinggi tersebut menoleh, ke kaca mobilnya. Dimana dia melihat dongsaengnya, yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi.

Cklek..

"Cepat sekali kamu menghabiskan sarapan mu.." Changmin yang memang sempat kaget dengan kedatangan dongsaengnya, karena bingung bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat.

"Owh.. aku tidak mau membuat hyung menunggu, karena itu aku menghabiskan sarapan ku dengan cepat.." Balas Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah…" Namja ini menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, dan mengendarainya menuju sekolah.

:(-Mianhae-):

Di Mobil~

Suasana saat itu sangat sunyi, benar-benar tidak ada yang ingin memulai berbicara untuk mencairkan suasana. Kyuhyun yang sedang asik melihat pemandangan kota dari jendela mobil, kaget mendadak karena Changmin menghentikan mobilnya tiba-tiba. Menyebabkan Kyuhyun mengelus dada.

"Keluar…" Suruh Changmin dengan nada bicara yang dingin, dan memandang lurus ke depan.

"Ekh, m-mwo.. ta-tapi hyung, kita kan belum sampai sekolah…" Balas Kyuhyun, sambil menoleh ke Changmin.

"Ne, aku tau.. tapi jarak sekolah dari sini dekat, sudahlah jangan manja. Ppali keluar!.." Teriak Changmin, dan menoleh ke Kyuhyun.

"Ta-tapi hyung…"

"Kalau ku bilang keluar.. ya keluar!..."

"N-nde hyung aku keluar…" Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun melepaskan sabuk pengaman, dan keluar dari mobil tersebut.

Bruumm!...

Suara mobil tersebut terdengar, menandakan Changmin benar-benar meninggalkan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Haaahh… ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku bersabar… aku yakin Changmin hyung akan menyukai ku, dan kita akan menjadi kakak dan adik yang akur.." Gumam Kyuhyun, sambil memperhatikan mobil Changmin yang makin lama makin menjauh dan menghilang. Terpaksa Kyuhyun berjalan kaki menuju sekolahnya, untung saja sekarang dia sudah kelas XI jadi dia sudah tau dimana letak sekolahnya. Kalau tidak, ya ampun dia sudah tidak tau bagaimana nasipnya nanti.

Setelah lumayan lama berjalan, akhirnya namja ini sampai di tujuannya. Yah! Sekolahnya yang bernama SM High School, beruntung dia di masukan ke sekolah ini. Karena dia bisa bertemu dengan hyungnya, hyung yang sangat dia sayangi dan sudah di anggap kakak kandung sendiri. Walaupun kenyataanya hyungnya itu tidak pernah menerimanya, tetapi dia akan bersabar untuk menunggu moment bahagia itu.

:(-Mianhae-):

Di Sekolah~

Dengan santai, Kyuhyun berjalan di lorong koridor sekolahnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang telah menabraknya dari belakang, dan mengakibatkan Kyuhyun terjatuh.

"Akh! YA! kau bisa tidak kalau jalan itu hati-hat-… hyung.." Teriakan kesal Kyuhyun berhenti, ketika melihat sang pelaku. Ternyata Changminlah pelakunya, dengan tatapan meremeh Changmin menedang kaki Kyuhyun keras membuat pemiliknya meringis kesakitan.

"YA! KAMU BILANG APA, KAMU BERANI KEPADA KU HAKH!..." Bentak Changmin, dengan volume suara yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil itu.

"Ekh, mi-mian hyung…" Ucap Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang di panggil hyung sudah gelagapan sendiri.

"Changmin, namja ini dongsaeng mu…" Ujar teman Changmin, dan menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Ekh.. Te-tentu saja tidak, untuk apa aku mempunyai dongsaeng sepertinya.. Cih! Aku tidak sudi menjadi hyungnya.." Ucapan Changmin seketika membuat hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit, mendengar hyungnya sendiri mengucapkan bahwa 'aku tidak sudi menjadi hyungnya'. Sungguh kata-kata itu membuatnya hancur mendengarnya.

"Mi-mianhae… sunbae jeongmal mian…" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berdiri, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Dia sudah melanggar janjinya, sebenarnya waktu itu Changmin pernah menyuruh Kyuhyun tidak memanggilnya hyung dan menyuruh namja ini untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya ketika di sekolah. Tetapi tidak sengaja hari ini dia melanggar janji itu, jadi Kyuhyun merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Sekali lagi sunbae mian, aku hanya teringat hyung ku saja. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu, permisi…" Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi, lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

'Dongsaeng yang pintar, sudah menutupinya…' Batin Changmin, dan menyeringai melihat dongsaengnya yang berusaha menahan air matanya.

Di Kelas XIA~

Braakk!...

Suara tas yang di banting kasar itu, membuat semua penghuni di kelas menoleh. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja ini sudah merebahkan kepalanya di atas tas miliknya.

"Kyu gwenchana…?" Tanya seseorang, tetapi Kyuhyun tau siapa orang tersebut.

"Gwenchana Minho..." Jawab Kyuhyun, dengan senyum yang terlihat jelas di paksa.

"Aish! Kamu berbohong lagi eoh!.."

"Ani…"

"Hey! Aku tau jelas bagaimana sifat mu Jung Kyuhyun, ppali ceritalah aku akan mendengarkannya…" Tawar Minho, dan sudah siap duduk manis di samping Kyuhyun.

"Nanti saja, aku lagi malas bercerita.." Balas Kyuhyun, lalu merebahkan kepalanya lagi.

"YA! Ck, anak ini.. ya sudah kalau begitu, nanti kalau mau cerita bilang saja kepada ku.."

"Hhhmmm….." Gumam Kyuhyun, membalas ucapan Minho teman satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

'Hyung.. sampai kapan aku harus bersabar, apa kamu belum puas menyiksa ku…'

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 2 update!... :D

Mian kalau aneh,gk jelas dan ceirtanya amburadul… :( bener deh, ini otak gk bisa di ajak kompromi. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba lambat banget kerjanya..

Jadi, maafkanlah kalau aneh ne.. tapi, di next chap Tae Rin akan membuatnya dengan baik.. ^_^

Oh! iya gomawo ne untuk yang sudah mereview,memfollow dan memfavorite FF ini.. :D itu semua membuat Tae Rin semangat.. :)

Hhhmm…. Mian untuk chap ini Tae Rin tidak sempat balas review kalian, tapi di next chap Tae Rin sanggupi deh.. :D

Tae Rin mau mengingatkan, jangan lupa habis baca di review ne.. :D

Ok! akhir kata sampai jumpa di next chap..

Annyeong.. ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : ****미안****해****요 ****(I'm Sorry)**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : ChangKyu.**

**Main Pair : Heechul,Hanggeng, And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Hiks!.. eomma appa.."/"EOMMA! Aku tidak mau mempunyai dongsaeng sepertinya!.."/"Aku membenci mu Kim Changmin!..."/"Mianhae…" (ChanKyu)**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Di Kelas XIA~

Braakk!...

Suara tas yang di banting kasar itu, membuat semua penghuni di kelas menoleh. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja ini sudah merebahkan kepalanya di atas tas miliknya.

"Kyu gwenchana…?" Tanya seseorang, tetapi Kyuhyun tau siapa orang tersebut.

"Gwenchana Minho..." Jawab Kyuhyun, dengan senyum yang terlihat jelas di paksa.

"Aish! Kamu berbohong lagi eoh!.."

"Ani…"

"Hey! Aku tau jelas bagaimana sifat mu Jung Kyuhyun, ppali ceritalah aku akan mendengarkannya…" Tawar Minho, dan sudah siap duduk manis di samping Kyuhyun.

"Nanti saja, aku lagi malas bercerita.." Balas Kyuhyun, lalu merebahkan kepalanya lagi.

"YA! Ck, anak ini.. ya sudah kalau begitu, nanti kalau mau cerita bilang saja kepada ku.."

"Hhhmmm….." Gumam Kyuhyun, membalas ucapan Minho teman satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

'Hyung.. sampai kapan aku harus bersabar, apa kamu belum puas menyiksa ku…'

.

.

.

Chapter 3

'Hyung.. sampai kapan aku harus bersabar, apa kamu belum puas menyiksa ku…' Perlahan mata itu mengeluarkan air mata, menandakan betapa sakit hatinya, betapa perih mendegar ucapan tersebut. Aneh memang seorang namja menangis, tetapi itulah kenyataanya. Dia sudah berusaha tidak memperdulikan atau mengabaikan semua itu, karena namja ini yakin bahwa hyungnya akan menerima dan menyayanginya seperti adik kandung. Namja ini menangis dalam diam berusaha menenangkan dirinya perlahan-lahan, baginya menangis adalah obat yang ampuh untuk menghilangkan kesedihan. Walaupun dia tau, hanya sementara rasa sakit itu menghilang.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat telah di mulai, waktu bagi semua murid berlari menuju kantin memperebutkan tempat. -_-*Ekh..?

Tetapi sepertinya hal ini tidak berpengaruh bagi namja yang satu ini, mungkin karena habis mengerjakan soal-soal yang berbetuk angka jadi otaknya butuh istirahat sejenak. Dengan lemas, namja ini merebahkan kepalanya di meja berkali-kali menghela napas untuk menenangkan fikirannya.

"Kyu…" Panggil seseorang, membuatnya menoleh.

"Wae…?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dengan wajah yang terlihat kelelahan.

"Ekh, Kyu kamu sakit eoh!.." Dengan cepat Minho sang chingu, menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Ommo!.. badan mu panas sekali, kajja ke UKS.." Baru saja Minho ingin menarik Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba si pemilik malah menahan pergerakan Minho.

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau ke UKS.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ck, memang kenapa.. kamu ini sakit Kyu, kalau di biarkan saja nanti tambah parah. Ppali ke UKS aku temani.." Tangan itu ditahan lagi, membuat Minho jadi jengah sendiri melihatnya.

"Mwo..?" Tanya Minho, dan menoleh ke Kyuhyun dengan volume suara yang mulai meninggi.

"Aku tidak mau membuat Changmin hyung repot, aku tidak mau membuatnya marah lagi.." Jawab Kyuhyun, dengan kepala yang menunduk. Minho yang mendengar ucapan tersebut, seketika terdiam. Dia baru ingat bahwa hyungnya Kyuhyun, atau lebih tepatnya Changmin hyung itu bisa berbuat kasar kepada temannya ini. Yah! Minho sudah tau semua rahasia Kyuhyun, termasuk kecelakaan keluarganya yang terjadi 9 tahun yang lalu.

"Aigo! Kyu gwenchana, aku akan membela mu.." Ujar Minho tulus, dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Euumm… aniyo, pokoknya kau tidak mau ke UKS.." Sanggah Kyuhyun cepat.

"Ck! kamu ini, aku berjanji akan melindungi mu Kyu.. nanti kamu tidak usah pulang dengan hyung mu itu, biar aku saja yang mengantar mu pulang. Eotthe..? mau kan..?" Tanya Minho.

"Baiklah… sepertinya kepala ku juga mulai pusing.." Dari pada nanti berkelahi, Kyuhyun lebih memilih iya. Karena Kyuhyun sangat mengetahui sifat Minho, namja itu tidak akan pernah menyerah sebelum apa yang dia inginkan tercapai. Benar-benar merepotkan.

"Nah! Begitu dong dari tadi.. Sini, aku bawakan tas mu.."

"Ani, kamu kira aku ini yeoja eoh!.. tas saja pakai di bawa-bawa. Pokoknya aku tidak mau.." Tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah.

"Aish! Kamu ini, aku kan hanya ingin membantu mu Kyu.."

"YA! Ppali jadi tidak sih mengantar ku ke UKS..!" Teriak Kyuhyun, sungguh dia mulai naik darah berbicara dengan temannya ini.

"Ekh, ne.. ne.." Dengan cepat Minho membantu Kyuhyun berjalan, karena memang benar kepala Kyuhyun terasa pusing. Lihat saja sekarang jalannya saja sempoyongan, makanya Minho membantunya berjalan sampai ke UKS.

Di Koridor~

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Minho sudah berada di koridor, dimana biasanya banyak murid-murid menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk mengobrol atau bertemu dengan teman masing-masing. Ketika Minho membantu Kyuhyun berjalan, tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket mendarat di kepala Kyuhyun.

Buaakkk!...

:(-Mianhae-):

Di Lapangan Basket~

Suara teriakan,nama,tangis dan bermacam-macamnya terdengar jelas di lapangan tersebut. Karena ternyata di lapangan tersebut sedang berlangsung permainan basket anak kelas XIIA, atau bisa di bilang namja-namja populer di sekolah tersebut dan Jung Changmin termasuk dari namja-namja itu. Terlihat jelas namja tinggi itu bermain dengan telaten, dan sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya walaupun keringat sudah membasahi wajah dan baju basketnya. Yah! Kebetulan sekali ternyata tim basket sedang latihan, membuat para yeoja di sekolah itu senang kegirangan karena dapat melihat namja kesukaan masing-masing secara LIVE.

Sekarang bola basket sepenuhnya berada di kuasaan Changmin, dengan lincah namja itu menderible bola dan gol. Membuat semua yeoja di tempat itu meleleh, serta mimisan melihat aksi keren dari namja tinggi itu.

"KYYAAAA!... CHANGMIN OPPA!..." Teriak salah satu fans berat Changmin. Namja yang di teriaki hanya mengedipkan matanya, tujuannya agar semua yeoja itu tambah terpesona dengannya.

"KYYAAAA!..." Benar-benar teriakan itu terdengar sangat ramai dan nyaring. Lagi Changmin mendapatkan bolanya lagi, dan ketika ingin melempar tidak sengaja retina matanya melihat dongsaengnya yang saat itu melewati lapangan basket.

'Kena kau Jung Kyuhyun…' Ujar Changmin dalam hati, dengan evil smirk yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sudah melihat celah yang pas untuk melempar, dengan cepat namja ini melempar bola tersebut kearah Kyuhyun dan..

Buaakkk!...

:(-Mianhae-):

Buaaakkk!...

Suara benturan itu sangat keras terdengar, Minho yang melihat kejadian tadi kaget dan berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"Kyu..! Kyu!.. Kyuhyun!..." Berkali-kali Minho mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun, yang makin lama terasa panas dan pucat.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah kaki seseorang membuat Minho megangkat kepalanya, dan dia sangat kenal siapa namja tinggi tersebut.

"Hey! dia kenapa..?" Tanya namja tersebut, dan mengambil bola basketnya yang berada di samping tubuh Kyuhyun.

"YA! Kau namja pabbo!.. pura-pura tidak tau lagi, sunbae sengaja kan melempar bola itu ke kepala Kyuhyun. Apa sunbae tidak tau, dia ini lagi sakit dan bahkan dia rela tidak ke UKS karena tidak mau merepotkan hyungnya SENDIRI…!" Bentak Minho, dan menekan kata 'SENDIRI'. Sungguh rasanya Minho ingin sekali mengeluarkan unek-uneknya tentang namja tinggi yang berada di hadapannya ini. Tetapi karena dia sudah berjanji kepada Kyuhyun, jadi terpaksa dia harus menutupi itu semua.

Changmin yang di kata-katai seperti itu hanya terdiam membisu, dia sempat kaget ternyata dongsaeng yang sangat dia benci itu sakit. Tetapi karena ego lebih besar dari pada kata hatinya, Changmin hanya tersenyum kecut.

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan ku, aku tidak peduli dia sakit atau mati sekalipun. Aku bukan hyungnya, mian sudah membuatnya pingsan.." Dengan tetap gaya coolnya, Changmin pergi dari tempat itu dimana dongsaengnya pingsan karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Dasar! Hyung macam apa dia, lebih baik aku harus cepat membawa Kyu ke UKS.."

Hup!

"Kyu, bertahanlah aku akan membawa mu ke UKS.." Gumam Minho cemas, karena dia bisa melihat jelas wajah Kyuhyun bertambah pucat. Selama Minho yang tergesa-gesa membawa Kyuhyun menuju UKS, di satu sisi namja tinggi tersebut kembali memulai permainannya kembali.

"YA! Changmin-ah… Changmin awas..!" Teriak salah satu teman Changmin.

Duaakkk!...

Bola tersebut malah mengenai kepala Changmin. Merasa cemas, semua teman-teman Changmin menghampiri namja tersebut.

"Changmin-ah.. gwenchana..?" Tanya Park Yoochun, teman satu tim Changmin.

"Eukkhh… gwenchana…" Jawab Changmin sambil memegangi kepalanya, yang sedikit merasa pening.

"Yoochun aku istirahat, kamu dan yang lain lanjut saja main.." Ujar Changmin, dan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan itu.

'Kenapa aku menjadi merasa bersalah kepada namja sialan itu, arrghhhh!... dongsaeng yang menyusahkan..!' Geram Changmin dalam hati.

Di UKS~

Minho yang sudah sampai di UKS, langsung membaringkan tubuh lemah Kyuhyun di ranjang. Dan dengan cepat memanggil seorang guru kesehatan di tempat itu.

"Seongsanim bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun…?" Tanya Minho.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, hanya saja dia terlalu banyak fikiran dan terlalu lelah…" Jelas seongsanim tersebut.

"Haahh… syukurlah.." Gumam Minho.

"Baiklah, saya pergi dulu ne.. jaga teman mu ini baik-baik.." Ucap Seongsanim tersebut, dan pergi meninggalkan Minho serta Kyuhyun di ruangan tersebut.

Minho menarik sebuah kursi, lalu duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun dan memperhatikan wajah pucat itu. Sungguh Minho sangat sedih melihat temannya seperti ini, dia sangat ingin melindungi Kyuhyun dari hyungnya yang kejam itu. Dia tau jelas bagaimana sifat Kyuhyun, namja yang berada di hadapannya ini selalu memendam kesedihannya sendiri. Padahal Minho sudah berulang kali mengasih tau Kyuhyun, bahwa dia akan bersedia menampung kesedihan yang berada di hati namja itu. Walaupun dia tau, bahwa semua itu hanya menghilangkan kesesakan di hati Kyuhyun setengahnya dan Minho yakin sakit itu pasti akan muncul kembali.

"Haaahhh…" Dengan perlahan Minho menghela nafas, tangan itu mengelus perlahan pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. bisakah kamu berbagi kesedihan mu kepada ku, aku berjanji akan menjadi teman yang selalu melindungi mu. Kamu ini namja yang baik dan berhati lembut, tetapi kenapa hyung mu sendiri tidak mengerti perasaan kasih sayang mu kepadanya. Yah! Memang namja itu bukan kakak kandung mu, tetapi tidak masalah kan mencoba menyayangi adik angkat.." Minho berdialog sendiri, mencurahkan isi hatinya. Dan dia tau jelas, bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya tetapi ini sudah membuat Minho lega.

"Ck, kamu ini terlalu keras kepala… dan bahkan kamu selalu berfikir, tidak ada yang pernah menyayangi mu. Padahal aku sangat menyayangi mu, aku juga sudah menganggap mu sabagai saudara ku. Aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan mu Kyu, dan yah walaupun terkadang kamu memiliki sifat yang sangat menjengkelkan.. apalagi ketika tanduk evil mu itu muncul, itu benar-benar mengerikan…" Tidak sengaja bayangan kejahilan Kyuhyun terbayang di fikirannya, dan seketika itu juga membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Nah! Lihat saja sekarang baru saja membayangi kejahilan mu sudah membuat ku merinding, kekuatan evil mu sangat mengerikan Kyu.." Minho terkikik geli, mengingat moment-moment pertemanannya dengan namja tersebut. Tetapi tawa itu berhenti, ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat.

"Kyu.. cepatlah sembuh, jadilah namja yang kuat.. hiks.. aku sangat menyayangi mu, jangan buat temanmu ini khawatir.. hiks.. aku akan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mu.." Elusan itu berhenti, tergantikan dengan tangisan Minho. Dengan erat Minho menggengam tangan Kyuhyun, dan terus menangis dalam diam.

:(-Mianhae-):

Di Kelas XIIA~

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, tetapi karena ada tugas piket namja tinggi ini terpaksa menjalankannya daripada kena denda.

Beberapa menit kemudia…

"Hufhh.. akhirnya selesai juga, waktunya pulang…" Dengan girang dan semangat namja ini keluar dari kelasnya, dan berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di tempat parkir.

Di Tempat Parkir~

Sambil bersiul, namja ini berjalan menuju mobilnya tetapi Changmin merasa seperti ada yang kurang.

"Ekh, kok aku merasa ada yang kurang ya.." Changmin mencoba berfikir, sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah! Aku ingat, kemana namja menyusahkan itu…" Retina matanya mengedarkan ke penjuru tempat itu, tetapi nihil Changmin tidak menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Ekh, kemana namja menyusahkan itu… biasanya dia akan menunggu ku di dekat mobil ku…" Yah! Kyuhyun memang selalu menunggu Changmin untuk pulang bersama, dan terkadang Kyuhyun harus menunggu selama 2 jam karena saat itu Changmin sedang latihan basket.

"CK, namja ini kemana sih!.. coba aku telephone saja lah!.." Sudah merasa geram, Changmin menelphone Kyuhyun.

Tuutt.. Tuuuttt…

"Aish! Ppali namja menyusahkan angkat…" Rutuk Changmin, dengan jari yang mengetuk mobilnya.

Klik'

"Yeobseo…."

"YA! NAMJA MENYUSAHKAN, KAMU DIMANA EOH! AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU MU DI PARKIRAN!..." Teriak Changmin, sampai-sampai urat lehernya terlihat jelas.

"Hey! Ini bukan Kyuhyun aku temannya Choi Minho, Kyuhyun masih pingsan.. jadi kalau hyung mau pulang, pulang saja biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang.."

Pip'

"What the…" Changmin hanya cengo melihat hubungan pada handphone Kyuhyun terputus sepihak.

"Aish! Tenyata Kyuhyun dan temannya sama saja, meyebalkan…!" Dengan kesal Changmin membuka pintu mobilnya, dan mengendarai mobil tersebut menuju rumahnya.

Di UKS~

Minho sungguh kesal dengan namja yang satu itu, menurutnya sangat tidak sopan. Bagaimana tidak baru saja bilang 'yeobseo' sudah di teriyaki seperti itu, terkadang Minho merasa aneh bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun dapat bertahan dengan namja seperti itu.

"Eukkkhh….." Erangan itu membuat Minho menoleh ke asal suara, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah sadar dan panasnya juga sudah mulai menurun.

"Ekh, Minho.. ini dimana…?" Tanya Kyuhyun celinga-celingu, melihat ruangan yang tidak asing baginya.

"Kamu ada di UKS, tadi kamu pingsan dan aku yang menjaga mu seharian di sini..." Balas Minho.

"Eoh! Jinja.. ekh, Changmin hyung pasti sudah menunggu ku.." Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya, baru saja ingin lari tangan Kyuhyun sudah di tahan oleh Minho.

"Changmin hyung sudah pulang duluan, jadi biar aku saja yang mengantar mu pulang ne.." Ujar Minho, dan mengambil tasnya dan tas milik Kyuhyun.

"Ini tas mu dan pakai jaket ini, agar badan mu tidak panas lagi.." Suruh Minho, sedangkan yang di suruh hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Kajja aku akan mengantar mu.." Minho merangkul Kyuhyun menuju tempat parkir, dimana motornya terparkir di tempat tersebut.

'Apa Changmin hyung akan marah kepada ku..'

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 3 update.. XD

Eotthe..? bagus tidak atau alurnya terlalu cepat.. semoga saja tidak mengecewakan ne.. :)

Hhhmm…. Gomamo untu semuanya yang sudah mereview,memfollow dan memfavorite ne..

Oh! iya ini balas review chap 2 ne.. :D

**iloyalty1 : Hhhhhmm….. ngga tau yah, tergantung perlu atau kagak.. hehehehe v(^-^)**

**riekyumidwife : Kekekeke~ Ok! Ok! :D**

**FiWonKyu0201 : Sama sih! Nggak tega lihat Kyunie Oppa bgini, tapi mau gimana lagi namanya juga cerita.. :)**

**Gyurievil : Ekh…? -,-)a kekekeke~ gomawo chingu.. :D**

**ChoFanni : Eoh! Jinja sampai nangis.. (O_O) mianhae *sodori tisu Ok! Ok! eoni di lanjut kok!.. :)**

**blackyuline : Hahahaha….. emang begitu, perannya di sini jadi jahat *lirik Changmin Changmin:MWO? Me:Ani..**

**Felz : Hehehe… ok! chigu.. b(^o^)**

**Guest : Nde, Tae Rin emang tiap hari update.. itu keharusan bagi Tae Rin.. :)**

**Desviana407 : Eoh! Jinja.. aigo gomawo sudah mau suka.. *hug hehehe :D**

**BumMinnie3 : Hhhhmmm…. Ada deh pokoknya, Tae Rin aja kagak tau.. *Lho..? -_-**

**hyunhee98 : Ck, kan sudah Tae Rin tebak.. mian kalau kecepatan, tpi chap ini eotthe apa masih kecepatan? ',')a**

**aninkyuelf : Nde, nggak ada hanya tentang keluarga,persaudaraan dan teman.. :)**

**jeeynah : OK! OK! CHINGU!... :DDDD *make toa**

**wonkyufa : Hehehe… mian Tae Rin tidak mikir ke situ, soalnya ini ff sudah Tae Rin fikir lebih bagus tentang persaudaraan, dan keluarga.. :) mian tidak bisa mengabulkan ne.. D:**

**Jmhyewon : Hehehe… ok ok!.. :D**

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : Hehehe.. gomawo sudah suka FF Tae Rin, nde salam kenal juga ne chingu.. panggil Tae Rin saja.. :) bias lebih akrab.. *plak**

Ok! Ok! sudah selesai balas-balasnya…

Seperti biasa chigudeul, jangan lupa habis baca di review.. :D

Ok! Ok! Ok!.. jangan lupa.. kekekeke~ :D

Owh, iya pokoknya kalau sama Tae Rin jangan lupa pantau aja tiap hari, soalnya Tae Rin selalu update sekali tiap hari.. :D Oh! iya biasanya Tae Rin update malam… :) *pokoknya pantau aja hehehe

Baiklah akhir kata ne..

Annyeong.. ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : ****미안****해****요 ****(I'm Sorry)**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : ChangKyu.**

**Main Pair : Heechul,Hanggeng, And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Hiks!.. eomma appa.."/"EOMMA! Aku tidak mau mempunyai dongsaeng sepertinya!.."/"Aku membenci mu Kim Changmin!..."/"Mianhae…" (ChanKyu)**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Di UKS~

Minho sungguh kesal dengan namja yang satu itu, menurutnya sangat tidak sopan. Bagaimana tidak baru saja bilang 'yeobseo' sudah di teriyaki seperti itu, terkadang Minho merasa aneh bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun dapat bertahan dengan namja seperti itu.

"Eukkkhh….." Erangan itu membuat Minho menoleh ke asal suara, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah sadar dan panasnya juga sudah mulai menurun.

"Ekh, Minho.. ini dimana…?" Tanya Kyuhyun celinga-celingu, melihat ruangan yang tidak asing baginya.

"Kamu ada di UKS, tadi kamu pingsan dan aku yang menjaga mu seharian di sini..." Balas Minho.

"Eoh! Jinja.. ekh, Changmin hyung pasti sudah menunggu ku.." Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun turun dari ranjangnya, baru saja ingin lari tangan Kyuhyun sudah di tahan oleh Minho.

"Changmin hyung sudah pulang duluan, jadi biar aku saja yang mengantar mu pulang ne.." Ujar Minho, dan mengambil tasnya dan tas milik Kyuhyun.

"Ini tas mu dan pakai jaket ini, agar badan mu tidak panas lagi.." Suruh Minho, sedangkan yang di suruh hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Kajja aku akan mengantar mu.." Minho merangkul Kyuhyun menuju tempat parkir, dimana motornya terparkir di tempat tersebut.

'Apa Changmin hyung akan marah kepada ku..'

.

.

.

Chapter 4

'Apa Changmin hyung akan marah kepada ku..' Batin Kyuhyun takut, ya dia sangat takut jika hyungnya marah. Namja ini juga tidak ingin memperburuk hubungan hyungnya, hanya karena masalah kecil. Kyuhyun sempat melamun, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat namja ini kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Kyu gwenchana, kenapa melamun…?" Tanya Minho.

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa…" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang serak, sedangkan Minho hanya mengangguk mengerti dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat parkir.

Di Tempat Parkir~

Sekarang Minho dan Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan motor milik Minho.

"Nih…" Minho menyodorkan sebuah helm kepada Kyuhyun, tetapi merasa di acuhkan Minho hanya berdecak lidah karena dia yakin pasti Kyuhyun melamun memikirkan hyungnya.

"Hey! Kyu sadarlah, jangan melamun terus…" Ujar Minho, dengan jari yang di jentikkan di depan wajah Kyuhyun.

"E-ekh, n-nde Minho wae..?"

"Aish! kamu ini.. nih, pakai helmnya dan ppali naik.." Suruh Minho.

"Nde.." Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun naik di motor Minho, dan memakai helm yang di pinjamkan untuknya tadi.

Grep!..

"Taruh tangan mu di pinggang ku, biar kamu merasa hangat.." Baru saja Minho ingin menghidupkan mesin motornya, tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat kasar di kepalanya yang saat itu memakai helm.

"YA! KAMU KIRA AKU INI NAMJACHINGU MU EOH!... AKU INI MASIH WARAS CHOI MINHO!.. DAN AKU TEKANKAN AKU INI BUKAN NAMJA PENYUKA SESAMA JENIS!..." Teriak Kyuhyun kesal, dengan dada yang naik turun. Ya ampun! Dia benar-benar bisa gila kalau begini caranya. Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menubrukkan helmnya di helm Minho, rasanya dia ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding saat ini juga. Bagaiman tidak, tadi seorang Choi Minho yang terkenal tampan dan cool. Seenak jidatnya Park Yoochun, menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya di pingganya. What's happening?

"YA! YA! Cho Kyuhyun jangan membenturkan helmnya ke kepala ku.."

"Biarkan saja, biar kamu kembali waras.." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Aish! aku hanya bercanda Kyu.. YA! sudah jangan membenturkannya berkali-kali ini sakit pabbo..!"

Bleetaak!...

"Itu bonusnya, biar saja kepala mu error sekalian… dasar menyebalkan! Ppali antar aku pulang..!" Suruh Kyuhyun, dengan volume suara yang tinggi.

"Ne… ne…" Balas Minho malas.

'Aigo! aku tidak menyangka, padahal kondisinya sangat lemah. Tapi kenapa dia masih bisa berteriak sekencang itu… hieeee… mengerikan…' Batin Minho dan bergidik ngeri, mengingat kejadian tadi.

Pukul 16.04 Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

Ckittt…

Blam!

Changmin yang baru saja sampai di rumahnya, dengan malas namja tinggi ini berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

Cklek..

Pintu tersebut terbuka, Jaejoong dan Yunho yang saat itu sedang berada di ruang keluarga menoleh ke asal suara.

"Eoh! Changmin sudah pulang…" Ujar Jaeoong, dan menghampiri Changmin.

"Lho! Kyuhyun mana Min…?" Tanya Jaejong dengan dahi yang berkerut, karena yeoja cantik ini sama sekali tidak melihat Kyuhyun di belakang Changmin.

"Haahhh…. Dia diantar sama temannya eomma, sudah ya Min mau ke kamar…" Changmin yang memang sudah merasa kelelahan berjalan menuju kamar. Tetapi semua itu batal, ketika sebuah tangan menghentikan langkah kakinya. Mau tidak mau, Changmin menoleh ke belakang di mana eommanya sudah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Ada apa lagi eomma…?"

"Dimana Kyuhyun…." Ujar Jaejoong, dengan suara yang mulai meninggi.

"Aigo! eomma Min tidak tau, tadi aku sudah menelphonenya dan yang mengangkat adalah temannya. Katanya Kyuhyun akan dia antar pulang…" Jelas Changmin.

"Dan kamu bilang iya begitu…!"

"Eomma, Min tidak bilang iya. Yang salah itu mereka, baru saja Min ingin menjawab tetapi sambungan di putus secara sepihak. Ya sudah Min pulang saja…." Ucap Changmin santai.

"Ya tuhan! Changmin bagaimana bisa kamu sebegitu santainya meninggalkan Kyu eoh!.." Desak Jaejoong.

"Kyu kan sudah besar, untuk apa khawatir pasti dia bisa menjaga diri.."

"Jung Changmin, ka-…" Belum selesai Jaejoong mengucapkan ucapannya, tiba-tiba bel rumah berbunyi.

"Ah! Apa mungkin itu Kyuhyun…" Dengan cepat Jaejoong berjalan menuju pintu tersebut.

Cklek…

"Eomma…" Sapa seorang namja, yang memiliki kulit putih pucat. Yah! Dia Jung Kyuhyun.

"Aigo! Kyuhyun…"

Grep!

Jaejoong memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang di peluk hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan hangat dari eommanya.

"Nde, eomma ini Kyuhyun.. mian kalau membuat eomma cemas.." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Jangan di ulangi lagi ne, eomma benar-benar khawatir.. Kyu anak eomma yang baik, jangan bikin khawatir lagi ne.." Ujar Jaejoong, dan melepas pelukannya. Tidak sengaja retina mata yeoja ini, melihat seorang namja tinggi di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Nugu..?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah! Eomma ini Minho teman Kyu…" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Annyeonghaseo ajhuma Choi Minho imnida…" Minho membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan, lalu tersenyum kepada Jaejoong.

"Kamu yang sudah mengantar Kyu…?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi,

"Nde, ajhuma…"

"Oh, kamsahamnida ne Minho… Minho mau mampir dulu…" Tawar Jaejoong, sedangkan Minho hanya menggeleng.

"Ani ajhuma, saya mau langsung pulang saja hari sudah sore.." Balas Minho sopan.

"Oh! ya sudah hati-hati ne di jalan, sering-sering berkunjung ke sini.."

"Nde, ajhuma.. Kyu aku pulang dulu ne.."

Grep!

"Jaga dirimu.." Bisik Minho pelan, pas di telinga Kyuhyun dan melepas pelukannya.

"Annyeong ajhuma, annyeong Kyu…" Minho berbalik, dan berjalan menuju motornya.

Bruumm!...

'Gomawo Minho, sudah mau menjadi teman ku. Kamu orang yang baik..' Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan berbalik melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar. Ketika berada di ruang keluarga, Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan Changmin. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahan lengan Kyuhyun, membuat sang pemilik menoleh.

"A-ada apa hyung.." Cicit Kyuhyun, sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Nanti habis makan malam cepatlah ke kamar ku.." Ucap Changmin dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ekh, nga-ngapain aku ke kamar hyung..?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ck, tidak usah banyak tanya pokoknya nanti habis makan malam ke kamar ku, ini perintah dari hyung mu sendiri. Jadi jangan pernah membantahnya.." Ketika berucap seperti itu, Changmin melepas tangan Kyuhyun dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

'Changmin hyung menyuruh ku ke kamarnya, apa mungkin dia sudah mau menerima ku..' Batin Kyuhyun, sambil tersenyum.

"Kyu waeyo..?" Tanya Yunho, dengan dahi yang berkerut namja ini cukup takut melihat anaknya ini tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Ah! A-ani appa tidak ada apa-apa, ekh Kyu ke kamar dulu ne.." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar miliknya, dengan wajah yang terus tersenyum bahagia.

"Anak itu kenapa?"

Pukul 19.10 Di Ruang Makan~

Seluruh keluarga Jung sudah lengkap berkumpul di meja makan, yah seperti biasa melakukan makan malam bersama. Changmin yang saat itu sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, menoleh ke Kyuhyun yang kebetulan berada di sampingnya.

"Kyu…" Panggil Changmin, dan menoleh ke Kyuhyun.

"Ne hyung.."

"Aku tunggu di kamar, ppali habiskan makanan mu.." Suruh Changmin lalu pergi dari meja makan.

"Kyu, Changmin nyuruh apa kepada mu…?" Tanya Yunho.

"Ani, Kyu juga tidak tau appa.." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hhhmm…. Mungkin Changmin sudah mau menerima Kyu yeobo…" Ujar Jaejoong, sambil tersenyum senang.

"Oh! iya benar juga.." Balas Yunho.

"Eomma appa Kyu sudah selesai, Kyu ke kamar Changmin hyung dulu ne.." Terlihat sekali bahwa Kyuhyun sangat bersemangat menemui Changmin, sekarang namja tampan ini sudah berada di depan pintu Changmin. Kyuhyun ingin mengetuk pintu tersebut tetapi tidak jadi, cukup lama Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu tu untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

'Huffhh… Jung Kyuhyun kamu pasti bisa, jangan buat hyung mu marah lagi.. HWAITHING!...' Ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati, sambil menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ketika punggung tangan Kyuhyun ingin mengetuk pintu di depannya, tiba-tiba pintu tersebut terbuka menampakkan tubuh hyungnya yang kelewat tinggi itu.

"Ngapain berdiri di sini, ppali masuk.." Suruh Changmin, masih dengan ekspresi datar dan suara yang terdengar dingin.

"Duduk di situ.." Perintah Changmin, sambil menunjuk sebuah karpet yang berada di kamarnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi seorang Jung Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar Changmin, retina matanya dari tadi tidak bosan-bosannya mengitari ruangan ini. Ketika sebuah suara mengkagetkannya, dan menoleh ke asal suara.

Brraaakk!...

"Kerjakan soal-soal matematika dan kimia itu, dan malam ini harus selesai…"

"M-MWO!... hyung ta-tapi ini banyak sekali, mana bisa aku mengerjakan semuanya dalam waktu satu malam.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat-lihat soal tersebut, yang bagaikan sebuah dokumen di perkantoran.

"Ya sudah kalau itu mau mu, aku akan makin membenci mu dan mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mengakui mu sebagai dongsaeng ku. Untuk apa punya dongsaeng, tetapi tidak bisa membantu hyungnya sendiri.." Dengan mata yang memicing ke Kyuhyun, Changmin sengaja memasang wajah marah agar Kyuhyun ingin melakukan apa yang dia suruh.

"Ekh, Andwe!... jangan benci aku hyung jebal.. hiks.. jangan hyung.." Mohon Kyuhyun dengan mata yang mulai memerah.

"Makanya kerjakan semua soal itu, kalau kamu tidak mau membuat ku marah kepada mu…!" Bentak Changmin, dan spontan membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat lalu mulai mengerjakan semua soal-soal itu dengan cepat.

"Dongsaeng yang baik…" Gumam Changmin, tetapi seringai meremehkan itu tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian…

Pukul 01.40 Dini Hari Di Kamar Changmin~

Malam sudah sangat larut, sedangkan Kyuhyun namja ini masih berkutat dengan soal-soal itu. Sungguh dia sangat lelah, bahkan matanya berkali-kali tertutup. Sedangkan Changmin, namja itu sudah tertidur nyaman di kasur empuknya meninggalkan dongsaengnya mengerjakan soal-soal yang seharunya bukan dia yang mengerjakan.

"Eukhh…." Mata itu mulai tertutup, perlahan-lahan tertutup.

Plak!..

Kyuhyun menampar pipinya sendiri, agar tidak tertidur. Dengan cepat namja ini melanjutkan tugasnya sama sekali tidak ingin menyerah, walaupun tubuhnya sudah berteriak minta di istirahatkan.

'Aigo! Kyu bertahanlah sebentar lagi, sisa 10 soal lagi..' Batin Kyuhyun sambil membolak-balik buku paket matematika milik hyungnya.

"Hoaaamm…." Lagi, Kyuhyun menguap lagi mempertandakan bahwa dia benar-benar mengantuk. Tetapi karena rasa sayang lebih besar, dari pada rasa lelahnya namja ini berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak tertidur dan terus fokus ke soal-soal tersebut. Apa kalian ingin tau berapa jumlah soal-soal tersebut, ck kalian akan ternganga jika mengetahuinya. Ada dua mata pelajaran yang Kyuhyun kerjakan, matematika dan kimia masing-masing memiliki jumlah soal 100 soal. Dan bahkan langkah-langkah menghitungnya juga harus di tuliskan secara DETAIL. Sebenarnya pekerjaan rumah ini sudah di kasih sejak 1 bulan yang lalu, hanya saja karena sifat dan kerja otak yang malas. Changmin sang hyung sama sekali TIDAK PERNAH MENYENTUH SOAL-SOAL TERSEBUT. Menyentuh saja tidak pernah, apalagi melihat.

Kletek..

Suara pensil yang di letakkan terdengar, dengan tersenyum puas Kyuhyun menyusun kertas-kertas jawabannya agar hyungnya mudah mengetahui yang mana-mana jawaban soal satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Huffhh… akhirnya selesai juga, pasti hyung sangat senang.." Ucap Kyuhyun, dan menaruh kertas-kertas tersebut di atas meja kecil yang dia pakai tadi.

"Huuuhh… huhh.." Suara deru nafas teratur terdengar dari Kyuhyun, ternyata namja ini tertidur di meja tersebut. Sepertinya untuk berdiri saja dia tidak kuat, apalagi untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya sungguh saat ini matanya sangat berat memberontak untuk menutup dan membawanya menuju alam mimpi.

Kring!.. Kring!.. Kring!..

Suara jam berdering sangat nyaring, membuat penghuni kamar tersebut terbangun.

"Eukkhh….." Changmin yang baru saja bangun, langsung menuju kamar mandi karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk mengumpulkan tugas 200 soal tersebut.

Duaakk!...

Tidak sengaja Changmin menendang sesuatu, mata namja tinggi ini menoleh ke bawah dan mendapatkan dongsaengnya tertidur sangat nyenyak dengan kepala yang direbahkannya ke meja. Dengan perlahan Changmin berjongkok dan memperhatikan wajah damai Kyuhyun.

"Ck! ini semua karena mu, karena mu aku membenci mu. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu Cho Kyuhyun, selamanya aku tidak akan pernah menerima mu menjadi dongsaeng ku.." Gumam Changmin, dan menyeringai memandang wajah Kyuhyun. Namja tinggi ini berdiri, karena mendapatkan sebuah ide yang pasti akan membangunkan dongsaengnya.

Duaakk!...

"YA! BANGUN INI SUDAH PAGI!..." Teriak Changmin, ketika sebelumnya menendang Kyuhyun dengan kaki panjangnya.

"Akh! Hyung appo kenapa hyung menendang ku.." Ucap Kyuhyun, dengan mata yang menatap Changmin.

"Kamu ini tukang molor, cepat bangun ini sudah jam berapa. Bukankah kamu selalu berangkat dengan ku, jadi ppali sana mandi jangan membuat ku terlambat.."

"Nde hyung, oh! iya hyung ini soal-soalnya sudah aku kerjakan…" Ujar Kyuhyun semangat, dan menyodorkan beberapa kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan angka-angka. Dengan kasar Changmin mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Hhhmm…. Ya sudah sana ppali keluar dari kamar ku.." Changmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

Blaam!...

Pintu itu tertutup dengan suara yang nyaring, membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Tatapan mata yang tadinya terlihat bersinar meredup kembali, wajah dan suara yang tadi gembira sekarang berubah menjadi murung dan lemas. Yah! Kyuhyun kecewa, kecewa karena hyungnya sama sekali tidak mengucapkan 'terima kasih' bahkan berucap sedikit baik kepadanya tidak sama sekali.

"Hyung… kenapa kamu bersikap seperti ini, apa kata-kata terima kasih itu sangat sulit untuk di ucapkan.." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang pas berada di sebelah kamar Changmin.

:(-Mianhae-):

Di Sekolah~

Dengan tatapan yang sayu,dua lingkaran hitam yang terlihat jelas di kantung matanya,serta rambut yang acak-acakkan membuat penampilan Kyuhyun hari ini sangat buruk. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan pelan, dan terkadang juga menabrak dinding sungguh hari ini dia sangat mengantuk.

Di Kelas XIA~

Bruaakk!...

"Huuhhh.. huuuhh…." Minho yang saat itu duduk di samping Kyuhyun, medengar deru nafas teratur seperti suara orang yang sedang tertidur.

"Kyu, kamu mendegar suara orang tidur tidak..?" Tanya Minho, sambil mengedarkan pengelihatannya di penjuru kelas tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Kyu.. hey! Jawa-… lho, dia yang tertidur…" Kaget Minho, dan mendekatkan kursinya ke Kyuhyun.

"Aigo! sepertinya Kyuhyun kelelahan sekali, apa mungkin dia tidak tidur tadi malam.." Ucap Minho, dengan tangan yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ck, pasti raja evil itu lagi. Aish! namja itu selalu mencari masalah…" Gerutu Minho.

"Ya sudahlah biarkan dia tidur, nanti tinggal bilang sama seongsanim saja. Pasti mereka mengerti.."

Di Kantin~

"Kyu.."

"Hhhhmm….."

"Apa tadi malam kamu tidak tidur eoh!.." Tebak Minho, dengan mata yang penuh selidik ke Kyuhyun.

"Ekh.. YA! jangan menatap ku seperti itu.."

"Makanya jawab dulu pertanyaan ku…"

"Ck, tadi malam aku tidur kok walaupun hanya 4 jam saja…" Ujar Kyuhyun, dan membuat Minho kaget mendengarnya.

"Mwo! Hanya 4 jam saja.. bagaimana bisa..?" Tanya Minho.

"Itu.. tadi malam Changmin hyung menyuruh ku untuk mengerjakan tu\gas rumahnya, terus selesainya jam 2 dini hari.." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Astaga! Kyu kamu ini mau saja di suruh-suruh oleh namja itu.."

"Ta-tapi Minho, kalau aku tidak mengerjakan soal-soal itu nanti Changmin hyung tidak akan pernah mau menerima ku. Dan bahkan dia akan makin membenci ku.."

"Aish! hyung macam apa itu menyiksa dongsaengnya sendiri, kalau perlu aku akan meyeretnya ke meja hijau.." Geram Minho, sambil menggebrak meja kantin keras.

"Ya ampun! YA! Choi Minho sudahlah turunkan emosi mu, kita di lihati oleh murid-murid lain.."

"Biarkan saja, mungkin nanti ada yang kecantol dengan ku.."

Blleetaakk!...

"Akh! Kyu appo, kenapa sih kamu selalu memukul kepala ku.. "

"Aku tidak peduli…" Ujar Kyuhyun santai, dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

:(-Mianhae):

Pukul 16.00 Di Rumah~

Tidak terasa kegiatan belajar di sekolah sudah selesai, sekarang waktunya untuk duduk di depan tv. Yah! Kyuhyun senang menonton tv, hal ini adalah salah satu hobbynya.

"Aahhh… waktunya bersantai-san-.."

"Aku duluan, kamu sana pergi…"

Duaakk!...

Kyuhyun yang belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, dan belum sedikit pun memencet remote tv tersebut. Tiba-tiba Changmin malah merebut remote yang berada di genggaman Kyuhyun, dan menendang namja tersebut dari sofa. Dan jadilah sekarang, di sofa tersebut Changmin berkuasa sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengelus pelan bokongnya yang terasa sakit.

"Apa lihat-lihat sana pergi…!" Teriak Changmin, menyebabkan Kyuhyun takut mendengarnya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin melangkahkan kakinya, dia melihat eomma dan appanya keluar dari kamar sambil menyeret dua koper besar.

"Eomma appa kalian mau kemana…?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung.

"Oh! iya Kyu.. Changmin, eomma dan appa harus pergi ke Jepang karena perusahaan di sana mengalami sedikit kesalahan. Jadi kami akan pergi selama satu minggu…"

Deg!

"M-MWO!..."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 4 update!... XD

Aish! eotthe.. apa alurnya kecepatan lagi, atau mungkin kata-katanya kaku.. :(

Ck, pasti iya.. D:

Mian kalau chap ini mengecewakan ne.. l(_ _)l jeongmal mian..

Hhhmm… gomawo ne untuk chigudeul semua yang sudah mau mereview,memfollow dan memfavorite FF ini… :)

Oh! iya ini balasan review chap 3 ne.. :D

**wonkyufa : Hehehe.. nde chingu.. :D**

**dewiangel : Hehehe.. annyeong chingu salam kenal ne.. :) Hhhmm…. Apa ini sudah panjang kah.? ',')a**

**ChoFanni : Nde, eonni.. :)**

**JejeKyu Red Spahire : Hahaha.. klo, bkin oppa Kyu sengsara yang ada nanti Tae Rin yang di bkin sengsara sama Kyu op-.. Huwwaaa!... Kyu oppa ampun.. *maudilemparkesungaiHan -_-**

**riekyumidwife : Hehehe rasa penasarannya sudah terbayar nggak nih!.. =D**

**Gyurievil : Hahahaha… :D Ok! Ok!**

**iloyalty1 : Emang tu Changmin nggak punya perasaan *Ngelirik Changmin Me:MWO..! MWO..! Changmin:*ciut**

**Jmhyewon : Kekekeke~ mana berani mah Tae Rin cincang Changmin, yang ada Tae Rin bakal di gebuki sama -_-**

**hyunhee98 : Hahahaha… ok! nanti Tae Rin pertimbangi deh.. :)**

**blackyuline : Waduh! Changmin di jewer.. Ikut dong!.. kekeke~ :p**

**Guest : Hahaha.. biasa saja chingu.. :)**

**jeeynah : Hhhmm…. WonKyu, nanti ne tae Rin fikir-fikir dulu chingu.. :)**

**fikyu : Ok! chingu.. :D**

** : Ekh.. ',')a ani, mereka hanya teman atau lebih tepatnya sahabat.. :) jadi tidak mungkin mereka jadian.. mian ne.. Tae Rin tidak bisa mengabulkan.. D:**

**puzZy cat : Hehehe.. ya sih!.. Mian kalau Tae Rin buatnya terlalu kejam.. l(_ _)l**

**Desviana407 : Hehehe.. nde chigu.. :) Hhhmm… happyend, *bisik2smapemainkarakter Oh! chingu kata mereka (RAHASIA) Kekekeke~ jangan getoki Tae Rin salahi pemain tuh!.. *ngelirik**

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : Hahaha… nde salam kenal juga Nurul :) Ya Ampun! Di bikin mati kenapa nggak jadi sate sakelian.. -_-**

**aninkyuelf : Hehehe… gomawo ne chingu.. *senyum2 sndiri kekeke~ gomawo sudah mau baca ne.. :)**

**FiWonKyu0201 : Waduh! Andwe jangan dong!.. nanti Kyu oppa sama siapa dong, nanti pasti Changmin oppanya dapat balasan deh!.. -o-)9**

**aiiukiu : Ok! Ok!.. :D**

Nah! Sudah selesai kan balas-balasnya.. :)

Ok! seperti biasanya chingudeul hanya mengingatkan, jangan lupa habis baca di review neee…. :DDD

Baiklah akhir kata..

Sampai jumpa next chap..

Annyeong.. ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : ****미안****해****요 ****(I'm Sorry)**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : ChangKyu.**

**Main Pair : Heechul,Hanggeng, And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Hiks!.. eomma appa.."/"EOMMA! Aku tidak mau mempunyai dongsaeng sepertinya!.."/"Aku membenci mu Kim Changmin!..."/"Mianhae…" (ChanKyu)**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Pukul 16.00 Di Rumah~

Tidak terasa kegiatan belajar di sekolah sudah selesai, sekarang waktunya untuk duduk di depan tv. Yah! Kyuhyun senang menonton tv, hal ini adalah salah satu hobbynya.

"Aahhh… waktunya bersantai-san-.."

"Aku duluan, kamu sana pergi…"

Duaakk!...

Kyuhyun yang belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, dan belum sedikit pun memencet remote tv tersebut. Tiba-tiba Changmin malah merebut remote yang berada di genggaman Kyuhyun, dan menendang namja tersebut dari sofa. Dan jadilah sekarang, di sofa tersebut Changmin berkuasa sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengelus pelan bokongnya yang terasa sakit.

"Apa lihat-lihat sana pergi…!" Teriak Changmin, menyebabkan Kyuhyun takut mendengarnya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin melangkahkan kakinya, dia melihat eomma dan appanya keluar dari kamar sambil menyeret dua koper besar.

"Eomma appa kalian mau kemana…?" Tanya Kyuhyun, dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung.

"Oh! iya Kyu.. Changmin, eomma dan appa harus pergi ke Jepang karena perusahaan di sana mengalami sedikit kesalahan. Jadi kami akan pergi selama satu minggu…"

Deg!

"M-MWO!..."

.

.

.

Chapter 5

"M-MWO!..." Kaget Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan. Changmin yang mendengar ucapan Jaejoong langsung berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kedua orang tuanya.

"Nde, jadi kalian harus saling menjaga dan jangan ada yang kelahi. Arra..?" Tanya Jaejoong, sambil berdecak pinggang di depan kedua putranya.

"Ta-tapi eomma masa hanya aku dan Kyuhyun saja di rumah ini…" Ucap Changmi dengan wajah panik.

"Ne memang kamu mau siapa lagi eoh!.." Ujar Yunho, dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Ta-tapi eomma appa.." Changmin sempat melirik ke Kyuhyun, yang saat itu juga melirik ke arahnya.

"Jung Changmin…." Suara Yunho yang menurut Changmin sangat mengerikan itu, langsung membuat nyalinya menciut. Jadi sangat,sangat dan sangat TERPAKSA namja ini mau tinggal berdua dengan dongsaengnya selama satu minggu.

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu ne.."

Cup!

"Kyu jaga diri mu ne, eomma menyayangi mu.." Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun ketika sebelumnya mencium dahi anaknya sekilas, lalu bergantian memeluk Changmin erat.

"Changmin jaga dongsaeng mu ini, eomma dan appa percaya pada mu.."

"Chagi kajja kita berangkat!…" Teriak Yunho dari dalam mobil.

"Nde! Yeobo!..." Balas Jaejoong dengan berteriak.

"Sudah ya eomma berangkat.." Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil, dimana sang suami sudah menunggunya.

Bruuumm!

Mobil itu telah pergi meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang berada di teras rumah, mereka menatap kepergian kedua orang tua mereka dalam diam.

"Hey!.." Panggil seseorang membuat yang di panggil menoleh.

"Ne hyung.."

"Aku lapar, ppali masak sesuatu di dapur.." Suruh Changmin dan berjalan masuk mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Ekh, ta-tapi hyung aku tidak bisa memasak.." Ucap Kyuhyun yang saat itu berjalan di samping hyungnya. Changmin yang mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Kyuhyun menatap bingung dan takut.

"Ck! Masa kau tidak bisa memasak sama sekali eoh!.." Bentak Changmin.

"Ekh, h-hyung aku memang tidak bisa memasak. Ta-tapi kalau memasak ramyeon mungkin aku bisa.." Ujar Kyuhyun takut dengan kepala yang menunduk, tetapi kata-kata MUNGKIN itu sangat mencurigakan. Apa benar seorang Jung Kyuhyun bisa memasak..? entahlah.

"Ya sudahlah, masak ramyeon saja.." Balas Changmin malas, dan langsung pergi menuju ruang keluarga.

Bleetaakk!...

"Aigo! Kau pabbo Kyuhyun, bukankah dulu kamu pernah mencoba memasak ramyeon. Dan hasilnya malah hampir membakar dapur.." Kyuhyun yang baru saja sadar dengan ucapannya memukul kepalanya sendiri, karena menyadari hal bodoh yang mungkin akan membuat masalah baru.

"Ommo! Eottkhe..!" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"YA! kau kenapa berdiri di situ, ppali masak aku sudah lapar!.." Teriak Changmin dari ruang keluarga, dengan suara yang sangat nyaring.

"N-nde hyung.." Balas Kyuhyun dan berlari menuju dapur.

Di Dapur~

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berada di dapur, bukannya menyiapkan panci dan merebus air. Namja ini malah hanya diam memandang semua perabotan dapur tersebut.

"Ekh, apa yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu.." Ternyata memiliki IQ tinggi belum tentu pintar dalam segala hal, lihat saja namja ini dari tadi hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil membuka semua laci dan bupet yang ada di dapur tersebut.

"Ah! Kau pabbo sekali Jung Kyuhyun, seharusnya cari ramyeonnya dulu.." Padahal sudah sekian beberapa menit yang lalu namja ini mengobrak-abrik dapur tersebut, tenyata dia baru sadar dengan hal bodoh yang dia lakukan. -_-

"Akhirnya ketemu juga kau.." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap girang, sebuah ramyeon yang berada di gengamannya sekarang.

"Hhhmm…. Pertama ambil panci dan masak air terlebih dahulu.." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil membaca langkah-langkah cara pembuatan makanan siap saji ini, di bungkusnya. Kyuhyun mengikuti semua langkah-langkah tersebut, dan menurutnya benar.

"Nyalakan kompor dulu, tapi gimana cara menggunakan alat ini.." Berbagai cara Kyuhyun mencoba menghidupkan benda yang mengeluarkan api itu, dan beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya namja ini dapat menyalakan kompor tersebut tanpa membakar dapur.

"Oh! ternyata hanya di tekan dan di putar.." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Langkah selanjutnya, rebus air sebanyak setengah panci.." Perlahan Kyuhyun menuangkan air di panci tersebut, dan merebusnya. Tetapi dia merasa aneh, sepertinya air yang dia tuangkan terlalu banyak. Mungkin karena tidak mau ambil pusing, Kyuhyun hanya menggidikkan bahu dan mengeluarkan semua isi ramyeon tersebut ke panci yang sudah berisi air.

"Katanya tunggu lima menit, ya sudah main PSP saja dulu.." Merasa bosan Kyuhyun duduk di bangku meja makan, dan mengeluarkan PSPnya dari saku celana. Terlalu asik bermain Kyuhyun tidak mengingat bahwa sekarang dia sedang memasak sebuah ramyeon.

Blup! Blup! Blup!

"Ekh, suara ap-.. Ommo! Ramyeonnya…." Dengan panik Kyuhyun mematikan kompor tersebut, saat itu juga matanya membulat sempurna. Karena ramyeon yang dia masak sudah berubah seperti bubur, lembek dan sama sekali tidak bisa di ambil pakai sumpit.

"Ya ampun! Bagaimana ini.." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, dengan mata yang menatap ngeri pada ramyeon buatannya.

"YA! KYUHYUN MANA RAMYEONNYA!..." Teriak Changmin.

"Nde hyung ini sudah jadi!..." Balas Kyuhyun sambil menuang ramyeon buatannya ke mangkuk.

"Ekh, apa hyung akan suka..?" Tanya Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

Di Ruang Keluarga~

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menaruh ramyeon buatannya di atas meja, dan menaruh sepasang sumpit di atas mangkuk tersebut.

"Hey! Kenapa memasak ramyeon saja lama sekali eoh!.."

"Ekh, a-anu itu hyung tadi kompornya sedikit ada masalah.." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Ya ampun rasanya dia ingin mati saja, sungguh saat ini dia benar-benar takut kalau ramyeon buatannya sangat aneh dan pasti rasanya tidak enak atau lebih tepatnya tidak layak di makan.

Kyuhyun menatap setiap gerak-gerik Changmin, dan di saat yang sangat mendebarkan dimana Changmin mulai mengambil ramyeon tersebut dengan sumpit.

"Lho! Ini kenapa lembek sekali, YA! kau ini sama sekali tidak becus memasak eoh! Ramyeon saja kau tidak bisa..!" Geram Changmin.

"Mia-mian hyung, tadi kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa memasak…"

"Kamu mau melawan ku hakh! jadi kamu menyalahkan ku begitu..!"

"Ekh, a-ani hyung aku tidak menyalahkan hyung, a-aku.." Belum selesai Kyuhyun mengucapkan ucapannya, Changmin sang hyung melempar Kyuhyun dengan sumpit yang berada di genggamannya.

"Cih! Dasar dongsaeng tidak berguna.." Changmin berdiri dari bangkunya kasar, Kyuhyun melihat hyungnya memencet nomor, entah itu apa yang kemungkinan besar memesan sebuah makanan.

"Yeobseo, saya memesan seporsi pizza.."

"…"

"Nde, kamsahamnida…"

Pip'

"Cepar bereskan itu.." Suruh Changmin, dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Sedangkan yang di suruh hanya mengangguk.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian…

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi berjalan menuju pintu, tetapi seseorang telah menahannya.

"Biar aku saja.." Ujar Changmin dengan nada bicara yang dingin.

"Nde, kamsahamnida…" Ucap Changmin.

Blam!

Changmin kembali dengan sebuah pinzza besar dalam satu porsi, namja ini membawa makanan itu menuju ruang keluarga dimana Kyuhyun berada. Dengan lahap Changmin memakan pizza tersebut, sedangkan Kyuhyun ya ampun namja ini sudah berusaha menahan liurnya untuk tidak menetes. Dia sangat lapar, ingin sekali dia memakan pizza itu tetapi sepertinya Changmin tidak berniat sekalipun membagi pizza tersebu.

Tidak sengaja Changmin melirik ke Kyuhyun yang saat itu menatap lapar ke pizza yang dia pesan. Mungkin karena merasa tidak tega, namja ini menyisakan sebuah pizza hanya SEBUAH.

"Tuh! Makan saja aku sudah kenyang, jangan lupa buang sampahnya." Ucap Changmin lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Eoh! Jinja ini buat ku.." Gumam Kyuhyun, dia sangat bersyukur di kasih pizza oleh hyungnya walaupun hanya sebuah saja. Yang terpenting adalah perutnya tidak kosong, dan dia bisa memakan sesuatu yang layak di makan.

:(-Mianhae-):

Esoknya…

Di Sekolah~

Seperti biasa seorang Jung Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba di sekolah, melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas.

"Eoh! Hai Kyu…" Sapa Minho riang, dan langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Y-YA! Minho kenapa kamu memeluk ku eoh!.." Kaget Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Minho, yang menurutnya bagaikan lem.

"Hehehe… hari ini aku senang sekali Kyu..!" Pekik Minho sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"Ekh, memangnya apa yang terjadi…?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Cinta ku di terima Taemin.." Jawab Minho girang.

"Tae-taemin nugu..?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, jujur saja memang dia sama sekali tidak tau siapa yang dimaksud Minho.

"Ck! Taemin yeoja manis adik kelas kita Kyu.. yang waktu itu pernah ku beri tahu kepada mu!"

"Ah! Taemin yeoja yang waktu itu, ne ne.. aku ingat.." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi mana hadiahnya…" Ucap Minho dengan tangan yang sudah menadah, bagaikan pengemis. Ekh..(?) =,=)a

"Hadiah apaan..?"

"Aish! masa kamu tidak memberi hadiah pada teman mu ini, yang baru saja berhasil menggapai cintanya eoh!.." Rengek Minho.

"Memang aku peduli.."

Di Kelas XIIA~

"Yo! Changmin…" Sapa Yoochun sambil menepuk pelan bahu Changmin.

"Ada apa…?" Tanya Changmin malas.

"Hey! Sepertinya mood mu lagi jelek eoh!.."

"Ck, tidak usah basa-basi cepat kamu mau ngomong apa jidat lebar!..." Rutuk Changmin, dengan menekan kata 'jidat lebar'.

"Ish! Bisa nggak tidak usah memanggil ku jidat lebar sehari saja.." Yoochun menghentikan ucapannya sejenak dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Haahhh.. ya sudahlah begini kamu mau tidak melakukan pesta, tetapi hanya teman-teman kita saja dan tentunya aku akan mengundang yeoja-yeoja cantik.." Ujar Yoochun dengan alis yang naik-turun.

"Memangnya, mau di laksanakan di mana..?" Tanya Changmin.

"Hhhmm…. Bagaimana di rumah mu saja, bukankah orang tua mu berada di Jepang. Mau tidak?" Tawar Yoochun.

"Baiklah.. tetapi semua makanan kamu saja yang beli, di rumah ku tidak ada makanan sama sekali.."

"Neee…. Aku saja yang beli.."

"Bagus…"

"Dasar! Yang gratis saja baru mau.."Gumam Yoochun kesal.

:(-Mianhae-):

Pukul 19.07 Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Kyu ppali keluar! Aku mau bicara pada mu!.." Teriak Changmin dari luar.

Cklek

"Nde hyung ada apa..?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, karena terlihat sekali rambutnya masih basah.

"Jangan pernah keluar dari kamar ini…." Suruh Changmin.

"Ekh, wae hyung?"

"Ck, teman-teman ku nanti mau datang ke sini.. jadi jangan pernah kamu keluar, dan jangan lupa kunci kamar mu dari dalam. Jaga-jaga agar tidak ada yang bisa masuk ke kamar mu.." Jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

"Ne hyung.." Balas Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang mengangguk.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

"Itu pasti teman-teman ku, ingat apa kata ku jangan keluar dari kamar ini atau kau akan dapat hukummannya dongsaeng.." Ancam Changmin dengan suara yang terdengar mengerikan, dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Haaahh… lagi hyung, lagi-lagi kamu membuat di sini sakit.." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil memukul-mukul dadanya. Perlahan Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu tersebut. Selama Kyuhyun yang berada di kamar, di satu sisi Changmin bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya. Yah! Seperti yang di katakan Yoochun, bahwa namja casanova itu akan mengundang yeoja-yeoja cantik. Dan ternyata benar, sekarang rumah itu ribut dan terdengar dentuman lagu yang di putar untuk meramaikan pesta mereka.

"Hey! Min mau.." Tawar Yoochun.

"Ani.. tidak usah, aku tidak suka alkohol.." Tolak Changmin mentah-mentah.

"Hhhmm…. Ya sudah.." Yoochun hanya menggidikan bahunya dan kembali bersenang-senang dengan kumpulan yeoja-yeoja centil tersebut.

Beberapa Jam Kemudian…

Pukul 23.58~

Pesta tadi baru saja usai, sekarang ruang keluarga kediaman Jung sangat berantakan. Lihat saja bungkus sisa-sisa makanan,botol-botol alcohol dan juga yang paling di benci Changmin bungkus rokok bertebaran di meja tersebut.

"Aigo! bagaimana aku membersihkan semua ini!.." Gumam Changmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah! Aku tau.." Dengan cepat namja ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar dan mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"YA! Jung Kyuhyun!..." Teriak Changmin dari luar.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"YA! NAMJA MENYEBALKAN KELUAR!..." Teriak Changmin lagi, dengan volume suara yang lebih keras.

Sedang asik Kyuhyun bermain dengan pacarnya, tiba-tiba sebuah gedoran dan teriakan terdengar membuatnya terpaksa harus mematikan benda hitam tersebut dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Cklek..

"Ada apa hyung?.."

"Ppali ikut aku.." Namja tinggi ini tidak ada memberi kesempatan Kyuhyun untuk sekedar berbicara, hanya langsung menarik lengan Kyuhyun menuju ruang keluarga. Dan di saat itulah mata Kyuhyun terbelakak kaget melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya bagaikan kapal pecah ini.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa bisa berantakan begini hyung!.." Kaget Kyuhyun sambil mengedarkan pengelihatannya ke penjuru ruangan tersebut.

"Bersihkan…" Suruh Changmin.

"MWO!..." Pekik Kyuhyun kaget, masa dia harus membersihkan ruangan sebesar ini hanya sendirian.

"Nde ppali bersihkan…"

"Ta-tapi hyung, kan hyung yang mengundang teman-teman hyung.. kenapa jadi aku yang harus mebersihkan semua ini!.." Lawan Kyuhyun entah dari mana asal keberanian ini, karena sebelumnya Kyuhyun sama sekali belum pernah melawan hyungnya.

"Kamu berani melawan ku HAKH!..." Bentak Changmin.

"Hyung.. kenapa sih! Hyung selalu menyuruh ku seenaknya, aku ini dongsaeng mu tetapi kenapa kamu memperlakukan ku bagaikan budak mu.." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang terdengar serak, sepertinya namja ini mulai terisak.

"SUDAH KU BILANG KAMU ITU BUKAN DONGSAENG KU!... AKU SANGAT MEMBENCI MU CHO KYUHYUN, KAMU SELALU MEREBUT SEMUA ORANG YANG KU SAYANG!..." Teriak Changmin dan menghentikan ucapannya sejenak.

"Termasuk Victoria, yeoja itu adalah cinta pertama ku. Hiks.. kamu telah merebutnya dari ku, karena mu dia jadi berpaling dan menyukai mu!... aku.. aku.." Changmin mulai terisak suaranya juga mulai pelan karena mengingat masa lalu yang berhasil membuatnya menjadi namja yang sangat jahat, dan bahkan membenci dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Aku membenci mu Cho Kyuhyun, sangat membenci mu…" Ucap Changmin dengan suara yang sangat kecil seperti sebuah bisikkan, dan hal itu sukses menggali sebuah luka yang sangat dalam di hati Kyuhyun.

"Apa karena itu hyung sangat membenci ku.." Gumam Kyuhyun, Changmin tidak membalas ucapan dongsaengnya. Namja itu hanya diam berusaha meredakan emosinya yang memuncak.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi, mian aku sudah menyusahkan mu hyung.." Namja tampan ini pergi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya, dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Tidak lama Kyuhyun kembali dengan koper berwarna biru yang besar, membuat Changmin kaget melihatnya ternyata Kyuhyun tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

"Hyung.. aku pergi jeongmal mian sudah menyusahkan hyung, selama ini aku selalu membuat hyung marah. Tapi hyung harus tau aku sangat menyayangi hyung, aku sangat berharap suatu saat hyung akan menerima ku. Sepertinya semua yang ku lakukan sia-sia dan bahkan malah membuat jarak antara aku dan hyung makin jauh. Aku sangat menyayangi mu hyung, walaupun aku tau kamu tidak akan pernah menyayangi ku.." Mata itu meneteskan air mata, menandakan dia sangat terpukul dan kecewa. Perlahan Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya melihat terakhir kali wajah hyungnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum yah namja ini mencoba untuk tersenyum di hadapan hyungnya.

Grep!

Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin erat seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya, sungguh sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun ingin memeluk Changmin seperti ini. Sedangkan Changmin, namja ini hanya diam dia sama sekali tidak membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung gomawo sudah mau merawat ku, aku menyayangi mu hyung.." Kyuhyun menyeret kopernya dan tidak lama sebuah taksi berhenti di depannya.

"Hyung selamat tinggal!..." Teriak Kyuhyun dari luar, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Bruummm!...

Changmin diam, namja itu masih saja menatap pintu yang terbuka lebar mengantar kepergian dongsaengya. Mengalir air mata itu mengalir dari mata seorang Jung Changmin, namja ini menangis dan merosot ke bawah. Berteriak,memanggil dan kata maaf hanya itu yang terdengar dari bibir Changmin. Dia terus berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan maaf,maaf dan maaf berulang kali. Tetapi semua itu sudah terlambat, penyesalan memang datang di akhir ketika kau telah hancur dan rapuh. Penyesalan akan selalu mengelilingi mu dalam kesedihan, dan air mata. Yah! Menyesal Changmin menyesal telah berteriak seperti itu dan mencaci-maki dongsaengnya. Air mata itu makin mengalir deras seiring dengan kerasnya isakannya.

"Kyu jeongmal mianhae.. hiks.. mian.. maafkan hyung.. maafkan hyung Kyu.."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 5 UPDATE!... XDDDD

Eotthe.. Eotthe.. bagus nggak…? =D semoga saja iya.. :)

Huwweee!... (TT _TT) Tae Rin sedih banget melihat Kyu oppa seperti itu, ampe nangis ketiknya.. :'(

Gomawo ne untuk chingudeul yang sudah mereview,memfavorite dan memfollow FF ini jeongmal gomawo.. :)

Hhhhmm…. Ini nih balasan review chap 4 ne.. :D

**Love henryLau : Hahaha… :D iya juga sih!.. di sini Kyuhyun lebih ke sikap polos jika sama keluarganya tpi klo ama Minho beh! EVILnya kumat!.. -_-**

**aninkyuelf : Hhhhmm….. nde, chingu aminn!.. :D kekekeke~**

**Gyurievil : Hhhmm… nggak kok gak trauma, pokoknya udh jlas kan di chap ini.. udh baca kan.. :)**

**riekyumidwife : Hahaha… :D chingu mintanya Kyu oppa di siksa trus.. kekekeke~ tpi asek juga tuh!.. *plak**

**FiWonKyu0201 : Kekekeke~ nde chingu ini sudah di lanjut.. ^^**

**dewiangel : Ani, nggak kok!.. kasihan bener bah nanti klo meninggal.. nggak bisa byangkan nasip Kyu oppa nanti.. =,=)a**

**wonkyufa : Nde, nde chingu.. sudah terbalaskan pnasarannya… :DDD**

**blackyuline : Hahahaha… :D chingu kira Min oppa monster.. oh! iya Min oppa monster makanan bisa2 Kyu oppa bener2 di mkn tuh!.. *_***

**Jmhyewon : Hehehehe…. Ne chingu… :DD**

**Jeeynah : OK CHINGU! *make toa**

**fikyu : alasannya ada di chap ini chingu.. :)**

**ChoFanni : Nde eonni Hwaithing! -o-)99**

**iloyalty1 : Nde.. semoga -_- amiinn… :DDD**

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : Ok! Ok! ini sudah kok.. :)**

Baiklah balas-balas review sudah beres.. \(^_^)/

Nah seperti biasalah, jangan lupa habis baca di review ne.. Tae Rin sebagai author baik harus mengingatkan chingudeul untuk mereview.. kekekeke~ :DDD

Ok! akhir kata sampai jumpa di next chap..

Annyeong.. ^-^


	6. Letter For Readers :)

**For readers..**

_Ck, mian sebelumnya untuk malam ini Tae Rin tidak update. Di karenakan fikiran Tae Rin yang kacau,ngeblang,pusing,bad mood, dan lain-lainnya. Hasilnya semua ide langsung buyar.. -_- rasanya ingin gila saja.. _ _

_Mian jeongmal mian for chingudeul ne, aneh memang Tae Rin ketik beginian padahal besok masih bisa update. Tapi Tae Rin merasa tidak enak dengan kalian, kan Tae Rin sudah janji sama kalian untuk update tiap hari dan menurut Tae Rin maybe hal itu juga salah satu keistimewaan author yang satu ini. (PEDE) *PLAK (#_#)_

_Dan semua itu memang sudah keharusan untuk Tae Rin, soalnya Tae Rin ngerasa sehari aja nggak updae rasanya aneh habis Tae Rin suka banget sama review-review readers. Haaahh…. intinya Tae Rin benar-benar minta maaf semoga kalian tidak kecewa ne, dan tetap menunggu FF Tae Rin.._

_Mianhae chapter 6 and I Think I Love You chapter 5_

_UPDATE TOMORROW!... XDDDD_

_**Kiss & Hug**_

**Hwang Tae Rin** ^-^


	7. Chapter 6

**Title : ****미안****해****요 ****(I'm Sorry)**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : ChangKyu.**

**Main Pair : Heechul,Hanggeng, And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Hiks!.. eomma appa.."/"EOMMA! Aku tidak mau mempunyai dongsaeng sepertinya!.."/"Aku membenci mu Kim Changmin!..."/"Mianhae…" (ChanKyu)**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin erat seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya, sungguh sudah lama sekali Kyuhyun ingin memeluk Changmin seperti ini. Sedangkan Changmin, namja ini hanya diam dia sama sekali tidak membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung gomawo sudah mau merawat ku, aku menyayangi mu hyung.." Kyuhyun menyeret kopernya dan tidak lama sebuah taksi berhenti di depannya.

"Hyung selamat tinggal!..." Teriak Kyuhyun dari luar, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Bruummm!...

Changmin diam, namja itu masih saja menatap pintu yang terbuka lebar mengantar kepergian dongsaengya. Mengalir air mata itu mengalir dari mata seorang Jung Changmin, namja ini menangis dan merosot ke bawah. Berteriak,memanggil dan kata maaf hanya itu yang terdengar dari bibir Changmin. Dia terus berteriak memanggil nama Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan maaf,maaf dan maaf berulang kali. Tetapi semua itu sudah terlambat, penyesalan memang datang di akhir ketika kau telah hancur dan rapuh. Penyesalan akan selalu mengelilingi mu dalam kesedihan, dan air mata. Yah! Menyesal Changmin menyesal telah berteriak seperti itu dan mencaci-maki dongsaengnya. Air mata itu makin mengalir deras seiring dengan kerasnya isakannya.

"Kyu jeongmal mianhae.. hiks.. mian.. maafkan hyung.. maafkan hyung Kyu.."

.

.

.

Chapter 6

"Kyu jeongmal mianhae.. hiks.. mian maafkan hyung.. maafkan hyung Kyu." Changmin terus menangis dan merutuki kebodohannya, dia juga bingung kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit ketika melihat air mata itu menetes karena dirinya.

"Hiks.. aku harus bagaimana sekarang, aku harus mencari mu kemana Kyu." Gumam Changmin. Dengan mata yang menatap pintu yang terbuka lebar.

Di Taksi~

Air mata yang sudah susah payah dia tahan akhirnya keluar, mengalir sangat deras membasahi pipinya. Sungguh dia sangat sedih ketika meninggalkan hyungnya sendirian, dan dia juga bingung akan pergi kemana. Menangis dan menangsi hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Jung Kyuhyun.

"Hyung mianhae aku meninggalkan mu, mian aku sudah membuat mu patah hati karena ku. Mian hyung jeongmal mianhae." Gumam Kyuhyun, sambil mengelap wajahnya yang basah karen air mata.

"Ekh, mian anda mau kemana?" Tanya ajhusi yang menyetir taksi tersebut, karena ajhusi itu juga cukup bingung harus mengantar Kyuhyun kemana. Kalau bertanya takut karena sang penumpang sedang menangis ria.

"Ekh, anu ajhusi berhenti di depan sana saja." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk jalan di depannya.

"Nde."

Cklek

Blam!

"Ajhusi kamsahamnida." Ucap Kyuhyun ketika sebelumnya membayar ongkos taksi, sedangkan ajhusi tersebut hanya tersenyum dan menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah gedung, dan masuk ke gedung tersebut yang sepertinya terlihat seperti apartemen. Sekarang Kyuhyun berada di sebuah pintu, dimana dan dia yakin namja yang dia cari tinggal di sini.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Cklek

"Nu-.. Ommo! Kyu kamu ngapain ke sini?" Minho yang baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya, di kagetkan dengan pemandangan yang mungkin sangat biasa. Yah! Teman dekatnya Jung Kyuhyun. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Minho, Kyuhyun malah nyelonong masuk sambil menyeret kopernya.

"Ekh! Kyu oppa." Suara seseorang atau lebih tepatnya seorang yeoja membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara, dan betapa kagetnya dia tenyata yeoja itu adalah Taemin. Sepertinya otak Kyuhyun mulai berfikir macam-macam.

"YA! Jung Kyuhyun bisa tidak kalau di rumah orang itu jangan sembarangan masuk!" Geram Minho, karena tidak di anggap sama sekali oleh temannya ini.

"Ah! Kalian lagi mesra-mesraan ck dasar namja tidak bermodal, coba kamu ajak Taemin ke kebun raya,ketaman atau lebih bagus ke luar negeri kan lebih romantis." Usul Kyuhyun yang sok pintar, sepertinya namja ini berusaha menutup kesedihannya lagi.

"Aish! dasar kau, jadi Kyu kamu ngapain ke sini dan koper itu apa maksudnya. Apa mungkin Changmin hyung melakukan macam-macam kepada mu?" Tanya Minho lagi.

"Haahh… tidak ada apa-apa. Ekh, Minho aku boleh ya nginap semalam di rumah mu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ekh! memang untuk apa kamu menginap di apartemen ku Kyu, bukankah kamu tinggal dengan Changmin hyung." Balas Minho dengan mata yang memicing, berusaha mencari hal ganjal pada temannya ini.

"Ck, jangan menatap ku seperti itu Choi Minho, jadi eotthe boleh kan? Please…" Sepertinya jurus puppy eyes berhasil 1/4 milik Jung Kyuhyun berhasil membuat seorang temannya luluh.

"Haaahh… baiklah, tapi hanya semalam ne aku tidak mau di tuduh-tuduh oleh monster makanan itu."

"Hehehehe… ok! ya sudah aku tidur di kamar mu ne.." Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin melangkahkan kakinya, teriakan seseorang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"MWO! Terus aku di mana dong?" Tanya histeris sang pemilik apartemen.

"Di sofa begitu saja kok repot, ya sudah good night ne. Oh! iya Taemin hati-hati dengannya, Minho itu bagaikan singa yang bersembunyi di balik kucing." Ujar Kyuhyun dan pergi menuju kamar Minho, dan meninggalkan teman yang emosinya sudah di ubun-ubun tersebut.

"Aigo! Minho oppa tidak usah marah seperti itu, emm oppa Taemin pulang saja ne sudah malam." Ucap Taemin dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Nde, tidak mau oppa antar?" Tawar Minho, sedangkan yang di tanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani oppa, lebih baik oppa menjaga Kyuhyun oppa. Sepertinya dia lagi tertekan, dan terlihat jelas bahwa dia menutupi kesedihannya."

"Nde, aku tau itu. Ya sudah hati-hati ne di jalan."

"Nde oppa."

Cup!

"Sampai ketemu besok chagiya.." Balas Minho ketika sebelumnya mencium bibir Taemin sekilas.

"Ne.. pai pai oppa."

Blam!

"Haaahhh…." Minho menghela napasnya pelan, dan masuk menuju kamarnya untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Huuhhh… Huhhh…" Suara nafas yang teratur membuat Minho tersenyum, dengan perlahan namja ini berjalan mendekat menuju ranjang dimana temannya sudah tertidur lelap.

"Kyu sudah ku bilang ceritakan pada ku jika ada masalah, apa kamu belum percaya kepada ku." Ucap Minho lirih, sambil mengelus pelan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Jaljja ne." Minho melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan menutup pintu tersebut pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang dapat mengusik temannya.

:(-Mianhae-):

Esoknya…

"Euukkhh…..." Suara erangan seorang namja, yang sekarang sedang tertidur di sofa miliknya terbangun. Perlahan namja itu mengucek matanya, untuk membiasakan sinar matahari yang memasuki celah-celah gordennya.

"Hooaammm….. apa kyu sudah bangun ya." Gumam Minho, dan berjalan menuju kamar dimana Kyuhyun berada.

Cklek

"Kyu ireona, sudah pagi kita harus berangkat ke sekolah." Ucap namja ini lalu duduk di samping ranjang.

"Kyu.. ireona"

"…" Sama sekali tidak ada gerakan, atau suara membuat Minho jadi geram sendiri.

"YA! Jung Kyu-.. Ekh, Kyu." Betapa kagetnya Minho ketika membuka selimut tersebut, ternyata teman yang dari tadi coba dia bangunkan tidak ada di tempat. Membuat Minho bingung dan takut.

"AIgo! Kyuhyun pergi kemana! Oh! iya telephone saja." Dengan cepat Minho mengeluarkan handphone dari saku dan memencet nomor seseorang.

Tuutt.. Tuutt.. Tuutt..

"Kyu ppali angkat." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, silahkan tinggalkan pesan.'

"Aish! kemana anak itu, membuat ku bingung. Kyu kamu dimana jangan membuat ku khawatir." Ujar Minho dan mengacak rambutnya kesal.

:(-Mianhae-):

Di Bus~

Seorang namja tampan yang baru saja menaiki bus ini, duduk di dekat jendela dengan kepala yang menyender di kaca bus tersebut. Yah! Namja ini bernama Jung Kyuhyun sepertinya namja ini benar-benar akan pergi dari Seoul, bagaimana tidak sekarang namja ini menuju stasiun kereta api. Dimana nanti dia akan pergi menuju daerah asalnya Gwongju, untung saja dia memiliki uang simpanan hasil tabungannya sehari-hari. Jadi namja ini tidak akan takut untuk biaya semua kendaraan yang akan dia tumpangi.

"Haahhh…. Setidaknya di sana aku masih memiliki saudara." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian..

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah sampai di stasiun, kaki jenjang itu melangkah masuk menuju kereta api. Dan tidak lama kereta tersebut berjalan, menuju tujuannya.

"Hyung mianhae, aku harus meninggalkan mu. Aku tidak ingin membuat mu susah lagi. Aku menyayngi mu hyung.."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 6 UPDATE! :DDDD

Ck! mianhae ne chap ini pendek BANGET soalnya lagi mati lampu, terus baterai laptop sekarat. Mian ne, soalnya daerah kaltim lagi ada gangguan kabel jadi mati deh ! -_-

Sepertinya chap ini JELEK banget ya? :( maafkan Tae Rin kalau mengecewakan chingudeul semua.. D:

YA Ampun! Beneran deh Tae Rin minta maaf sebesar-besarnya ini baterai sudah sekarat banget, jdi mianhae untuk chap ini Tae Rin tidak bisa balas review satu-satu. (_ _)

Tapi, Tae Rin berterima kasih dengan chigudeul semua untk mereview,memfavorite dan memfollow FF Tae Rin jeongmal gomawo ne.. :)

Ok! sudah selesai cuap-cuapnya, seperti biasa jangan lupa habis baca di review Ok! (^_^)d

Baiklah akhir kata sampai jumpa next chap..

Annyeong chingudeul.. ^0^


	8. Chapter 7

**Title : ****미안****해****요 ****(I'm Sorry)**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : ChangKyu.**

**Main Pair : Heechul,Hanggeng, And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Hiks!.. eomma appa.."/"EOMMA! Aku tidak mau mempunyai dongsaeng sepertinya!.."/"Aku membenci mu Kim Changmin!..."/"Mianhae…" (ChanKyu)**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Sebelumnya Tae Rin benar-benar berterima kasih untuk chingudeul semua ne, sudah mau mereview FF Tae Rin. Bahkan Tae Rin tidak menyangka bahwa ada senior-senior di FFn membaca serta mereview dan memfavorite FF ini, aigo Tae Rin benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih ne Tae Rin senang banget. Ternyata FF Tae Rin di terima baik oleh kalian semua :) Jeongmal gomawo ne.. SARANGHAE CHINGUDEUL! :DDD *Hug**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Di Bus~

Seorang namja tampan yang baru saja menaiki bus ini, duduk di dekat jendela dengan kepala yang menyender di kaca bus tersebut. Yah! Namja ini bernama Jung Kyuhyun sepertinya namja ini benar-benar akan pergi dari Seoul, bagaimana tidak sekarang namja ini menuju stasiun kereta api. Dimana nanti dia akan pergi menuju daerah asalnya Gwongju, untung saja dia memiliki uang simpanan hasil tabungannya sehari-hari. Jadi namja ini tidak akan takut untuk biaya semua kendaraan yang akan dia tumpangi.

"Haahhh…. Setidaknya di sana aku masih memiliki saudara." Gumam Kyuhyun.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian..

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah sampai di stasiun, kaki jenjang itu melangkah masuk menuju kereta api. Dan tidak lama kereta tersebut berjalan, menuju tujuannya.

"Hyung mianhae, aku harus meninggalkan mu. Aku tidak ingin membuat mu susah lagi. Aku menyayangi mu hyung.."

.

.

.

Chapter 7

"Hyung mianhae, aku harus meninggalkan mu. Aku tidak ingin membuat mu susah lagi. Aku menyayangi mu hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih, dan tersenyum mengingat masa-masa kebersamaan dengan hyungnya. Yah! Walaupun yang terjadi sering perkelahian di antara mereka, bukan kasih sayang.

:(-Mianhae-):

Di Sekolah~

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang sangat,sangat dan sangat buruk bagi Jung Changmin. Namja ini merasa putus asa dan hampir gila karena kejadian tadi malam, sungguh dia juga tidak tau dan kenapa masalah batinnya malah dia ucapkan begitu saja oleh dongsaengnya. Dia merasa bersalah, bahkan karena kepergian seorang Jung Kyuhyun namja ini merasa kehilangan. Jujur saja itulah yang dia rasakan sekarang.

"Haaahh…. Apa hari ini Kyuhyun hadir ke sekolah." Gumam Changmin, dengan wajah yang tertunduk lemas.

PLAK!

"Pabboya! Benar mungkin saja hari ini Kyuhyun sekolah, aish lebih baik aku cek ke kelasnya saja dulu." Changmin yang merasa bodoh memukul jidatnya sendiri dengan tergesa-gesa Changmin berlari menuju kelas XIA, yang menurutnya di mana Kyuhyun berada sekarang.

Brak!

Pintu tanpa dosa tersebut di banting keras, membuat semua penghuni kelas tersebut memekik kaget.

"Apa Kyuhyun sudah datang?" Tanya Changmin dengan raut wajah yang terlihat cemas.

"Ekh! Changmin sunbae mencari Kyu, mian sunbae Kyu hari ini tidak turun. Dan kemungkinan dia akan pindah sekolah." Ucap salah satu murid di kelas tersebut, yang bername tag Henry Lau.

"MWO! Kamu bilang apa, dari mana kamu tau kalau Kyuhyun akan pindah sekolah hakh!" Bentak Changmin dengan wajah yang merah padam karena menahan emosi.

"K-Kyu Kyu-Kyuhyun tadi sempat ke sekolah pagi-pagi, dan langsung menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Terus dia juga sempat berpamitan dengan ku." Balas Henry dengan sedikit mencicit, karena takut melihat ekspresi marah dari sunbaenya itu.

"M-MWO! Kyu-Kyuhyun sempat ke sini?" Tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk ke bawah lantai.

"N-nde sunbae." Cicit Henry sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya ampun! Arghhhh! Kamu benar-benar membuat ku gila Kyu." Geram Changmin dengan tangan yang mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar.

"Ya sudah, kamsahamnida untuk infonya." Dengan langkah kesal Changmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas tersebut, tetapi tidak sengaja namja ini menabrak seseorang.

BRUK!

"YA! kalau berjalan itu hat-.. ekh Changmin hyung." Ucap korban yang di tabrak, ternyata adalah Choi Minho teman dekat Jung Kyuhyun.

"Mian aku menabrak mu." Ujar Changmin dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ekh, jangan-jangan kepergian Kyuhyun ada hubungan dengan Changmin hyung. Ah! Aku harus cepat mengejarnya." Dengan cepat Minho berusaha mengejar Changmin, karena dia merasa yakin 100% semua ini adalah akibat ulah Changmin, memang siapa lagi yang harus di curigai selain namja tinggi Changmin adalah hyung Kyuhyun dan bahkan tinggal satu atap dengan temannya tersebut.

Sret!

Minho menarik kasar bahu Changmin dan menyebabkan tubuh mereka berhadapan sekarang.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. Changmin hyung hosh.. tu- hosh.. nggu sebentar.. hosh.." Ucap Minho sambil berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya yang memburu, akibat berlari mengejar namja yang sekarang berada di depannya ini.

"Minho kamu kenapa?" Tanya Changmin dengan dahi yang berkerut, bingung.

"Changmin hyung apa Kyu menghilang karena dirimu eoh!" Teriak Minho kesal.

"M-Mwo maksud mu Minho?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"YA! jangan berpura-pura tadi malam Kyu ke apartemen ku, dan wajahnya terlihat pucat. Apa yang hyung lakukan kepadanya."

"Mwo! Kyuhyun ke rumah mu, kenapa kamu tidak memberitahu ku."

"Ja-jadi benar kamu penyebab semua ini hyung."

"Haahh.. Minho mian ini semua memang salah ku, jadi sekarang apa kamu tau Kyuhyun kemana?" Tanya Changmin sambil mengguncang bahu Minho.

"Aku tidak tau hyung, bahkan tadi pagi dia sudah menghilang tanpa jejak. Anak itu benar-benar membuat ku khawatir."

'Ya tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kyu jebal kembalilah hyung sangat megkhawatir kan mu.' Ucap Changmin dalam hati.

:(-Mianhae-):

Di Stasiun Kereta Api Gwongju~

Ckiittt

Suara gesekan antara rel kereta api dengan roda terdengar nyaring, yang menandakan bahwa kereta tersebut telah berhenti.

"Ekh sudah sampai." Gumam Kyuhyun dan mengangkat kopernya yang tepat berada di atasnya.

Perlahan namja tampan ini berjalan keluar dari kereta tersebut, menuju ruang tunggu dimana seseorang akan menjemputnya.

"KYUHYUN!..." Teriak seorang namja, bahkan semua orang yang berada di sekitar namja tersebut meringis dan ada juga yang menutup telinga.

"Eoh! Jonghyun."

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Grep!

"Ommo! Kyu aku sangat merindukan mu." Pekik Jonghyun sambil jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan.

"Hahahaha…. Nde Jonghyun aku juga merindukan mu, lama tidak bertemu." Balas Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang menepuk pelan punggung teman lamanya. Yah! Jonghyun adalah teman lama Kyuhyun ketika masih di Gwongju, bahkan hubungan mereka bukan seperti seorang teman lagi lebih tepatnya seperti bersaudara. Sejak kecil mereka memang sangat dekat, dan juga memiliki kesukaan yang sama membuat mereka tambah cocok dan tau satu sama lain.

"Eotthe, apa kesehatan mu baik-baik saja Kyu?" Tanya Jonghyun dan membawa sebuah tasnya yang berada di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ne aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan mu kamu juga baik-baikkan di sini." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Euumm… aku baik. Oh! iya Kyu hyung mu mana bukankah kamu memiliki hyung. Apa dia tidak ikut?" Ucapan Jonghyun seketika membuat semangat yang susah payah di bangun runtuh kembali. Entah kenapa hatinya berdenyut sakit, mendengar sebutan hyung tersebut. Kyuhyun sempat bingung menjawab apa, dan tidak lama akhirnya Kyuhyun berbicara juga.

"Oh! hyung ku masih berada di Seoul, dia lagi sibuk banyak pekerjaan. Jadi tidak bisa ikut dengan ku kesini." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sedikit enggan, dan bahkan terdengar sangat malas membicarakan orang tersebut.

"Oh.. begitu." Ujar Jonghyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Jonghyun apa Junsu ajhuma dan Yoochun ajhusi ada di rumah?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nde mereka sudah menunggu mu, bahkan teman-teman yang lain juga sudah ada di rumah Junsu ajhuma dan Yoochun ajhusi. Kajja kita harus cepat kesana, mereka semua sudah sangat merindukan mu." Ucap Jonghyun semangat dan menarik Kyuhyun masuk ke mobilnya.

"Hahaha… ne Jonghyun." Balas Kyuhyun sambil terkikik geli melihat kelakuan temannya yang satu ini.

'Semoga saja keberadaan ku di sini, akan lebih baik dari pada di Seoul.' Batin Kyuhyun lirih.

:(-Mianhae-):

Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

Dengan malas Changmin memasuki rumah besar tersebut, dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Haaahh…. Di rumah sendirian tenyata sangat membosankan, pemikiran ku selama ini salah. Tidak memiliki saudara sangat sepi tidak ada yang bisa di ajak berbicara, bahkan tidak ada yang bisa lagi yang menghibur ku di saat sedih." Changmin terus berdialog sendiri dengan mata yang terus menatap langit-langit rumah tersebut.

"Ck! tidak mengasikan lagi berada di rumah, biasanya kalau di rumah aku akan mengerjai anak itu habis-habisan. Bahkan sampai membuatnya menangis.." Namja ini sempat terdiam sejenak, mengingat wajah dongsaengnya yang meminta maaf dan ampun kepadanya sampai-sampai namja tersebut rela bersujud di bawah kakinya.

"Hyung minta maaf Kyu, hyung sering membuat mu menangis.. hiks.. jeongmal mianhae Kyu, apa kamu segitu benci kepada ku sampai-sampai kamu pergi dari Seoul meninggalkan ku dengan perasaan bersalah seperti ini." Ucap Changmin lirih, dan menutup matanya dengan lengan yang juga ikut basah karena air mata.

"Hiks.. Kyu maafkan hyung, jebal kembalilah…" Isak Changmin dan menangis merutuki kesalahannya selama ini. Cukup lama Changmin menangis bahkan namja ini sudah tertidur di sofa tersebut, sepertinya dia mulai kelelahan.

Beberapa Jam Kemudian..

"Eukkhh…" Erangan seorang namja tinggi tersebut terdengar, dengan perlahan Changmin mengucek matanya.

"Hooaammm…. Jam berapa ini." Mata Changmin mencari-cari sebuah benda yang memiliki jarum jam, terletak di dinding.

"Ekh! jam 18.38. Lebih baik aku mandi." Dengan langkah yang di seret-seret, Changmin berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tidak sengaja mata namja tersebut melihat sebuah kamar yang terbuka sedikit, dan kamar tersebut adalah kamar dongsaengnya. Perlahan Changmin membuka pintu itu.

Krieett!

Yang terlihat hanya ruangan kosong, memang tersisa beberapa barang di ruangan tersebut. Tetapi tempat tersebut memiliki kesan yang sepi dan mengerikan, bagi Changmin.

"Ya ampun! Ternyata aura evil bocah itu masih terasa." Changmin berjalan menuju meja belajar Kyuhyun, yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah foto yang di bingkai rapi.

"Ekh, foto siapa ini?" Gumam Changmin dan mengeluarkan foto tersebut dari bingkainya.

"Eoh! Ini Kyuhyun dan sepertinya kedua orang tua ini appa dan eommanya." Namja ini membalik foto itu, tidak sengaja retina matanya melihat sebuah tulisan yang sepertinya memakai spidol berwarna biru.

"Saranghae Gwongju." Ucap Changmin pelan.

"Gwongju, G-Gwongju. Bukankah, bukankah ini daerah kelahiran Kyuhyun. Aish! pabboya kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun berada di daerah itu. Kenapa tidak terfikir oleh ku.." Geram Changhmin kesal, karena merutuki kebodohan yang dia lakukan barusan.

"Baiklah besok aku akan ke sana, Kyu tunggu hyung ne." Bibir itu melengkung ke atas memperlihatkan betapa senang, dan bahagianya akan bertemu sang dongsaeng.

.

.

.

TBC

Apa Changmin akan bertemu Kyuhyun?

Dan apa Kyuhyun menerima ajakan hyungnya?

Chapter 7 UPDATE! XD

Aish! eotthe eotthe.. bagus nggak, atau mengecewakan D:

Huffhhh… akhir-akhir ini FF Tae Rin selalu pendek ya.. ',')a

Ck, maafkanlah soalnya ini FF bentar lagi bakal tamat trus bagian-bagian TBCnya sudah Tae Rin tetapkan. Jadi Tae Rin takut kalau di pindah-pindah lagi bakal amburadul ceritanya. :(

Maaf ne.. Tpi Tae Rin sanggupi lagi lebih panjang, tapi Tae Rin tidak bisa janji atau benar-benar yakin bakal bisa panjang atau tidak..

Hhhmm… baiklah ini balasan chap kemarin ne.. :)

**FiWonKyu0201 : Nde, di sini Kyu anak tunggal hanya saja di daerah asalnya dia memiiki banyak teman. :)**

**Blackyuline : Kekeke~ Nde, eoh jinja chingu dari kaltim juga.. :D asek ketemu orang kaltim di FFn, chingu dari kota mana?**

**riekyumidwife : Hehehehe… nde :D**

**dewiangel : Ok! chingu :)**

**gaemgyu0321 : Nde, gomawo sudah mau tunggu ne.. ^^ Ok! Fingthing! (-o-)99**

**hyunhee98 : Hahahaha…. :D emang Min oppa bisa angkat tiang listrik -_- yang ada nanti Min oppa bisa pendek, kejatuhan tiang listrik. :DD**

**Jmhyewon : OK! CHINGU :) :D ^_^**

**ChoFanni : Kekeke.. nde eonni :)**

**KyundaClouds : Aish! mian chingu kemarin itu benar-benar dalam keadaan DANGER! *nyanyi bareng f(x) Lho(?) kekeke~ jeongmal mian soalnya kemarin daerah kaltim mti lampu, trus batere laptop sekarat. Huffhhh.. bener2 numpuk masalahnya.. -_-**

**fikyu : Nde.. nde.. apa ini sudah panjang? ',')a**

**lee minji elf : Oh! jinja aigo! enaknya deket jkt hiks… entah nih ortu Tae Rin milih tinggal di sini *pout menyebalkan =,=**

**Kim Eun Seob : Nde.. yang sabar aja deh, liat Kyu di sini.. \(',') kekekeke~ :D**

**Gyurievil : Mian ne pendek banget, ok gomawo sudah mau nunggu.. :)**

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : Ok! :DDDD**

**I was a dream : Oh! aniyo di sini kan brothership mereka tidak pcaran, hanya bersaudara. Tetapi karena masalah masa lalu membuat hubungan mereka hancur D:**

**meyrislove : .Ok! :D**

**puzZy cat : Aigo! jeongmal mian kalau membuat chingu aneh dan tidak enak baca di bagian awal. D: Oh! jinja chingu jga dri kaltim salam kenal juga ne.. :) Oh! iya dari kota mana nih? =D**

Ok! sudah selesai balas-balasnya ne.. :D

Hhhmm…. Jangan lupa habis baca di review ne..

Akhir kata sampai jumpa di next chap.

Annyeong.. ^-^


	9. Chapter 8

**Title : ****미안****해****요 ****(I'm Sorry)**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : ChangKyu.**

**Main Pair : Heechul,Hanggeng,Minho,Jonghyun(CN Blue) And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Hiks!.. eomma appa.."/"EOMMA! Aku tidak mau mempunyai dongsaeng sepertinya!.."/"Aku membenci mu Kim Changmin!..."/"Mianhae…" (ChangKyu)**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Eukkhh…" Erangan seorang namja tinggi tersebut terdengar, dengan perlahan Changmin mengucek matanya.

"Hooaammm…. Jam berapa ini." Mata Changmin mencari-cari sebuah benda yang memiliki jarum jam, terletak di dinding.

"Ekh! jam 18.38. Lebih baik aku mandi." Dengan langkah yang di seret-seret, Changmin berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tidak sengaja mata namja tersebut melihat sebuah kamar yang terbuka sedikit, dan kamar tersebut adalah kamar dongsaengnya. Perlahan Changmin membuka pintu itu.

Krieett!

Yang terlihat hanya ruangan kosong, memang tersisa beberapa barang di ruangan tersebut. Tetapi tempat tersebut memiliki kesan yang sepi dan mengerikan, bagi Changmin.

"Ya ampun! Ternyata aura evil bocah itu masih terasa." Changmin berjalan menuju meja belajar Kyuhyun, yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah foto yang di bingkai rapi.

"Ekh, foto siapa ini?" Gumam Changmin dan mengeluarkan foto tersebut dari bingkainya.

"Eoh! Ini Kyuhyun dan sepertinya kedua orang tua ini appa dan eommanya." Namja ini membalik foto itu, tidak sengaja retina matanya melihat sebuah tulisan yang sepertinya memakai spidol berwarna biru.

"Saranghae Gwongju." Ucap Changmin pelan.

"Gwongju, G-Gwongju. Bukankah, bukankah ini daerah kelahiran Kyuhyun. Aish! pabboya kemungkinan besar Kyuhyun berada di daerah itu. Kenapa tidak terfikir oleh ku.." Geram Changhmin kesal, karena merutuki kebodohan yang dia lakukan barusan.

"Baiklah besok aku akan ke sana, Kyu tunggu hyung ne." Bibir itu melengkung ke atas memperlihatkan betapa senang, dan bahagianya akan bertemu sang dongsaeng.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Esoknya..

Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

Hari ini adalah hari ke tiga dimana Kyuhyun tidak ada di rumah, dan kejadian ini hampir membuat Changmin gila bahkan stres. Tetapi karena sudah mendapat petunjuk yang sangat nyata, namja tinggi yang kita kenal Jung Changmin ini pergi menuju Gwonju menggunakan kereta dengan semangat baru. Bahkan namja ini sengaja meminta ijin ke sekolah, untuk beberapa hari karena beralasan untuk mencari dongsaengnya yang hilang dan untungnya pihak sekolah memperbolehkan. Yah! Changmin adalah namja yang jujur mulai saat ini sih! -_-

Sekarang namja ini sedang di kamarnya biasa menyiapkan baju,tiket,uang, dan jangan lupa persedian makanan untuk ngemil di kereta nanti. Changmin yang sudah merasa siap, lalu pergi dari rumah tersebut tidak lupa mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu. Dia berjalan menuju stasiun bus yang berada dekat di rumahnya, yah hanya menunggu sebuah bus menuju stasiun kereta.

Di Kereta~

Suara mesin kereta yang di tumpangi sangat terdengar nyaring, membuat namja tinggi ini sedikit terganggu. Merasa bosan namja Changmin memakan cemilannya, yang dia bawa dari rumah.

"Huffhhh…. 2 jam baru sampai di Gwongju, ck membosankan sekali." Gerutu Changmin, dan memakan keripik kentangnya kasar.

"Ajhusi mianhae, jeongmal saya tidak berbohong kok tadi tiketnya terbang lewat jendela." Suara seseorang yang terdengar berisik, membuat Changmin tambah jengah sendiri di tempat duduknya.

"YA! kamu pasti berbohong kan!.. kalau tidak ada tiket cepat bayar!" Teriak seorang ajhusi, yang sepertinya berkerja sebagai pemeriksa tiket di kereta tersebut.

"Ne.. ne.. saya bay-.. MWO! Dompet ku, aish jinja dompet ku kemana!" Pekik seseorang tersebut yang ternyata seorang namja.

"Ekh, dia namja tapi wajahnya manis dan cantik seperti yeoja. Ckckckck dunia.. dunia.." Gumam Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa lagi hakh! tadi tiket mu yang terbang, sekarang dompet yang hilang. Bilang saja kalau kamu mau gratis kan!"

"Ekh! a-aniyo ajhusi saya tidak bohong, dompet saya hilang padahal tadi ada di saku kok. Aigo! eotthokhe?" Namja tersebut terlihat sangat takut dan bingung, Changmin yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menghela nafas lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kalau tidak ada uang, ya sudah ppali ke-.." Belum selesai ajhusi tersebut menyelesaikan ucapannya, seorang namja berteriak bahkan membentaknya.

"YA! ajhusi jangan bersikap seperti itu kepada penumpang. Sudah jelek,gendut,tua suka marah-marah lagi, sudah tau diri ajhusi ini jelek kalau bisa bikin diri ajhusi ini bagus. Seperti bersikap baik, dan ramah bukanya malah marah-marah!" Bentak Changmin dan berdecak pinggang di depan ajhusi tersebut, sedangkan sang korban yang di marahi oleh ajhusi tadi hanya cengo melihat keberanian Changmin yang menurutnya sangat ekstrim. Bahkan seluruh penumpang di kereta tersebut sudah berusaha menahan ketawa, bahkan ada yang sampai tersedak tehnya karena mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"YA! anak muda maksud mu apa hakh, berbicara kasar ke pada ku!"

"Aish! capek berbicara dengan ajhusi."

Pluk!

"Ini untuk namja itu, sudah jangan ganggu dia lagi. Suara ajhusi sangat jelek dan cempreng, membuat semua penumpang di sini tuli." Ucap Changmin final, dan langsung berjalan santai menuju tempat duduknya kembali. Ketika sebelumnya menaruh sebuah uang di tangan ajhusi itu.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA!…." Suara tawa seluruh penumpang pecah, mendengar kata-kata Changmin. Sedangkan sang ajhusi, ck tidak usah di tanya lagi dia sangat malu dan dengan cepat ajhusi tersebut lari entah kemana.

"Ekh, pe-permisi." Ujar seseorang, dengan suara lembutnya.

"Nde." Balas Changmin, sambil membaca sebuah majalah, yang berada di tangannya.

"Apa boleh aku duduk di samping mu?" Tanya namja tersebut.

"Ne silahkan." Jawab Changmin tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sama sekali.

"Euummm….. kamsahamnida tadi sudah menolong ku." Ucapan namja itu membuat Changmin menoleh ke asal suara.

"Oh! kamu namja yang di marah-marahi ajhusi jelek tadi kan." Celetuk Changmin tanpa dosa.

"N-nde."

"Gwenchana, tadi aku menolong mu karena ribut sekali. Makanya lebih baik aku menolong mu, dan semua akan damai kembali."

"Ne.." Balasnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Oh! iya nama mu siapa?" Tanya Changmin.

"Ah! Annyeonghaseo Lee Sungmin imnida, kalau kamu?"

"Jung Changmin imnida."

"Apa kamu dari Seoul?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyum manis yang tidak lepas dari wajah imutnya.

"Ne, aku dari Seoul." Jawab Changmin dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lho! Terus Changmin-shi kamu ngapain ke Gwongju?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku ke sini mau mencari dongsaeng ku, yang sudah tiga hari tidak pulang ke rumah." Jawab Changmin dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sedih.

"Ekh! mianhae aku sudah membuat mu sedih." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengelus tengkuk lehernya.

"Gwenchana Ming, bolehkan aku memanggil mu seperti itu."

"E-ekh n-nde, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sungmin dengan suara yang terdengar gugup.

"Aish! jangan segugup ini bersikap biasa saja, panggil saja aku Min biasanya teman-teman ku memanggil ku seperti itu." Jelas Changmin.

"Hahahaha…. Nde Min." Sepertinya kedua namja ini sudah mulai akrab, lihat saja baru saja bertemu dan berkenalan mereka sudah tertawa dan bersendagurau untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan selama di perjalanan.

"Oh! iya Ming apa kamu mau cemilan?" Tanya Changmin dengan nada suara yang ceria.

"Hhhmm…. Boleh jug-.. OMMO! Makanan yang kamu bawa banyak sekali Min." Kaget Sungmin dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Hehehe… ini masih biasa Min, kalau perjalanan jauh maksimal aku bawa cemilan dua tas besar."

"Hakh! ji-jinja?"

"Nde, sudahlah jangan sekaget itu ini memang termasuk hobby ku. Makan itu sangat menyenangkan tau, nah ini keripik kentangnya." Ucap Changmin sambil menyodorkan sebuah keripik kentang.

"Nde gomawo Min." Balas Sungmin, dan menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Sedangkan Changmin dia hanya tersenyum, rasanya senang bertemu teman baru. Yah itulah yang di rasakan oleh namja tinggi ini.

:(-Mianhae-):

Pukul 07.00 Di Gwongju~

Kyuhyun yang baru saja bangun beranjak dari kasurnya, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi sekedar membersihkan diri.

"Segarnya habis mandi." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

BRAK!

"KYUHYUN!" Teriak seseorang yang seenak jidatnya masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun, yang untungnya saja Kyuhyun belum melepas handuknya. Kalau tidak kemungkinan harga dirinya akan runtuh.

"YA! jangan memeluk ku, aish Jonghyun kenapa kamu masuk ke kamar ku tidak ketuk pintu dulu eoh!" Geram Kyuhyun sambil memberontak di pelukan Jonghyun.

"Aish! habis kamu mandinya lama sekali, dari tadi aku sudah menunggu mu tau. Ppali pakai baju mu, aku mau mengajak mu ke kebun teh di sana udaranya sangat sejuk." Ajak Jonghyun.

"Eoh! Ke kebun teh, aigo sudah lama aku tidak ke sana. Ya sudah sana keluar aku mau pakai baju dulu."

Blam!

"YA! aish untung saja hidung ku tidak terbentur pintu." Ujar Jonghyun lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu, untuk menunggu Kyuhyun.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian..

"Jonghyun kajja kita ke kebun teh." Ucap Kyuhyun semangat.

"Ck, nde Kyu tunggu sebentar, aku pamit sama ajhuma dan ajhusi dulu. Junsu ajhuma, Yoochun ajhusi kita berangkat dulu n-.. YA! KYU JANGAN MENARIK-MENARIK TANGAN KU!"

Junsu dan Yoochun yang melihat perkelahian Kyuhyun dengan teman lamanya Lee Jonghyun, hanya tertawa karena melihat adegan ngelawak gratis.

Di Kebun Teh~

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Jonghyun sudah sampai di lokasi kebun teh, hanya saja harus berjalan terlebih dahulu jika ingin sampai di puncak kebun teh tersebut. Dan Kyuhyun ingin sekali melihatnya, karena itu sekarang kedua namja tampan ini harus berjalan dulu selama beberapa menit.

"Huuwaaaaa!... ini sangat indah, dan juga sangat sejuk!" Pekik Kyuhyun girang, dan merentangkan tangannya untuk merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Hehehehe… indah kan, sudah lama ya kita tidak ke sini lagi Kyu."

"Nde, aku sangat merindukan pemandangan dan udara ini." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang tertutup, berusaha merasakan udara dingin di sekitarnya.

"Apa di Seoul tidak ada yang seperti ini Kyu?" Tanya Jonghyun dan menolehkan kepalanya ke Kyuhyun.

"Ani di Seoul udaranya sudah terkotori oleh polusi, bahkan di sana sangat ribut dan bising karena suara mesin kendaraan. Kalau di sini kan udaranya masih alami, dan bahkan sangat sepi dan damai membuat fikiran rileks." Jawab Kyuhyun panjang lebar, lalu duduk di rerumputan melihat pemandangan kebun teh dari puncak tersebut.

"Hhhmm… begitu, Kyu apa kehidupan mu di sana baik-baik saja. Jujur saja selama kamu di Seoul perasaan ku tidak enak, bahkan aku sering merasakan perasaan khawatir dengan keadaan mu di sana. Jawablah yang jujur apa benar kamu di sana baik-baik saja Kyu?" Tanya Jonghyun dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sendu dan khawatir.

"Haahh… nde Jonghyun aku baik-baik saja." Ck, lagi Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi perasaannya namja ini merasa bahwa kalau dia mengucapkan yang sebenarnya, nanti semua orang akan sedih dan repot hanya karena keadaannya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak mau semua itu terjadi, karena itu dia berusaha menutupi dan lebih baik cukup hanya dia saja yang merasakan kesedihan tersebut.

"Hhhmmm….. baiklah kalau kamu baik-baik saja, aku jadi tenang." Balas Jonghyun dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

'Mian Jonghyun, aku membohongi mu.' Batin Kyuhyun lirih.

:(-Mianhae-):

Di Stasiun Kereta Api Gwongju~

"Aigo! akhirnya sampai juga." Girang Changmin dan merenggangkan semua otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, karena terlalu lama duduk.

PLAK!

"Aish! YA! kalau mau senam itu lihat-lihat Min, dahi ku sakit tau kena tangan mu." Gerutu Sungmin dengan tangan yang sibuk mengelus pelan dahi mulusnya, yang tiba-tiba berubah merah karena kena gerakan Changmin tadi.

"Eoh! Mianhae aku tidak sengaja Ming, jeongmal mian ne." Ucap Changmin menyesal, sambil mengelus pelan dahi Sungmin.

'Hyung jeongmal mianhae, aku tidak sengaja.' Ucapan maaf seorang dongsaeng yang sangat di kenal oleh Changmin, tiba-tiba saja muncul di benaknya. Perasaan menyesal itu timbul kembali, membuat luka ini tambah lebar dan bahkan sekarang ucapan itu terus berputar di otaknya.

"Min, hey Min sadar. Kamu tidak apa-apa eoh!" Ujar Sungmin sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Changmin.

"Ekh! n-nde Ming wae?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"Aish! kamu ini kajja kita harus keluar dari stasiun!" Ajak Sungmin dan langsung menarik tangan Changmin.

"Oh! iya Min kamu mau pergi ke Gwongju kan, aku juga akan pergi ke Gwongju jadi kita sama-sama saja ne taksinya." Saran Sungmin sedangkan yang di beri saran hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Ajhusi antarkan ke Gwongju ne."

"Nde nona." Balas ajhusi tersebut.

"Ck, ajhusi aku bukan yeoja tapi namja!"

"MWO! Anda namja!" Kaget ajhusi tersebut.

"Aish! terserah ajhusi, Min kajja masuk." Sungmin menarik tangan Changmin menuju jok belakang, jadi sekarang Sungmin dan Changmin berada di jok belakang.

Sungmin merasa aneh dengan sikap Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja berubah, bahkan sudah berkali-kali Sungmin memanggil Changmin, yang ada namja tinggi tersebut hanya celinga-celingu bingung dan ujung-ujungnya hanya kata 'MWO?' saja yang keluar dari bibir Changmin.

Setelah beberapa jam Sungmin dan Changmin menunggu akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tujuan, dengan perlahan mereka mengeluarkan semua koper mereka dari bagasi.

Blam!

"Ajhusi kamsahamnida ne." Ucap Sungmin.

"Nde sama-sama." Balas ajhusi itu sopan, dan mengendarai mobilnya kembali.

"Min kamu belum ada dapat tempat tinggal kan, bagaimana kamu menginap di rumah ku saja ne. Anggap saja aku balas budi kepada mu, eotthe mau tidak?" Tawar Sungmin sedangkan Changmin, namja ini masih menimang menerima atau tidak tawaran Sungmin.

"Hhhmm…. Baiklah aku menerimanya." Jawab Changmin dan tersenyum kepada Sungmin. Kedua namja ini berjalan menuju rumah Sungmin yang terletak tidak cukup jauh dari jalan raya.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian..

"Haahhh… akhirnya sampai juga." Ujar Sungmin dengan lengan yang mengelap peluh yang menetes, akibat berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Ini rumah mu Ming?" Tanya Changmin sambil menatap sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, hanya saja modelnya masih seperti rumah tradisional.

"Nde, eomma dan appa ku sudah menunggu ku di dalam. Tenang saja di rumah ku banyak memiliki kamar kosong." Jawab Sungmin.

"Oh! baguslah kalau begitu."

"Ya sudah kajja Min, kita masuk." Changmin dan Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah tersebut.

"Appa eomma! Aku pulang!..." Teriak Sungmin.

"Eoh! Minnie aigo kamu sudah pulang." Pekik eomma Sungmin, yang bernama lengkap Lee Junsu.

"Nde eomma aku sudah pulang, oh iya appa mana eomma?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata yang terus mencari-cari batang hidung appanya tersebut.

"Minnie!"

"APPA!" Sungmin berlari menuju appanya dan jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan, dan appa Sungmin itu memiliki nama lengkap Lee Yoochun.

"Aigo! anak appa sudah tumbuh besar dan tambah cantik."

"Appa! Aku ini namja bukan yeoja, kenapa di bilang cantik eoh!" Ujar Sungmin kesal, sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Minnie namja ini siapa?" Pertanyaan Junsu sang eomma membuat Sungmin menoleh, dan menghampiri Changmin yang dari tadi hanya terdiam canggung.

"Oh! iya eomma appa, ini teman Minnie. Min perkenalkan diri mu." Suruh Sungmin.

"Annyeonghaseo Jung Changmin imnida." Ucap Changmin ramah, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Eomma appa Min bolehkan nginap di sini, soalnya Min tidak ada tempat nginap di Gwongju."

"Ah! Nde.. tentu saja, Changmin kajja ajhuma antarkan ke kamar mu ne."

"Nde ajhuma ajhusi kamsahamnida, sudah mau menerima saya." Sambil tersenyum Changmin mengucapkan terima kasih, karena sudah di terima oleh keluarga Lee. Changmin melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengikuti Junsu, tetapi suara seseorang membuat langkah tersebut terhenti.

"Eoh! Sungmin hyung!" Pekik seseorang, dan suara tersebut sangat familiar di telinga Changmin. Perlahan namja tinggi ini berbalik.

"Kyuhyun.."

"H-hyung."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 8 UPDATE! XDDD

Eotthe.. Eotthe.. apa chap ini sudah bagus? Dan apa sudah panjang? '.')a

Semoga saja kalian tidak kecewa ne… D:

Hhhmm…. baiklah saatnya balas-balas review ne.. :D

**Gyurievil : Nde, nanggung banget.. D:**

**puzZy cat : MWO! (O_O) Jinja? Tae Rin juga dari samarinda, aish chingu tinggal di mana jln apa, siapa tau nanti kapan2 Tae Rin bisa ke rumah chingu.. aseeekk ketemu sama anak smd di FFn! XD =D oh! iya minta alamat twitternya dong!.. :) boleh kn?**

**UMeWookie : Iya jga sih!.. :D ok udh lanjut chingu.. :)**

**riekyumidwife : Hehehe... nde Kyuline nih lengkap anggotanya..! :DDD ok! ok nanti Tae Rin sanggupi ok!.. :)**

**Blackyuline : Tenggarong ya.. :) Tae Rin dari samarinda chingu.. :DDD kapan-kapan mampir ke rumah Tae Rin ne *PLAK kekeke~**

**Kim Eun Seob : Hehehe… nde, chingu.. :)**

**FiWonKyu0201 : Ekh (?) bunuh diri, aigo jangan dong kasihan Kyu oppa kagak ada saudara evilnya yang sederajat.. klo Heechul oppa mah! Udah senior -_-**

**lee minji elf : Hhhmm…. nde, Tae Rin sanggupi. Tapi nggak janji ya, mian.. D: Tapi Tae Rin akan berusaha kok!.. :DD**

**Jmhyewon : Kekeke~ nde chingu.. :DDD**

**doit.328 : Hehehe.. ok! :D**

**jiy : Ah! Nde Lee Jonghyun anggota CN Blue, hehehe tae rin lupa tulis di atas.. :p**

**lee kyura : Mianhae jeongmal mianhae, kalau chingu kecewa.. ini Tae Rin udah panjangin kok, jeongmal mian .. l(_ _)l**

**ChoFanni : Aish! ke hati eonni aniyo nggak boleh *pout ke hati kita bedua aja ne.. :DDDD kekekekeke~ *itu pun kalau muat ya.. -_-**

**fikyu : Hehehe… nde gomawo ne.. :) Ok! udah lanjut.. :DDD**

**Haiiro-Sora : Kekekeke~ nde bener banget, tapi belom tentu lho.. =D pokoknya baca terus deh! Ok!..**

**wonkyufa : Kekeke! Bisikan setan di terima.. Hohohoho… (-0-)**

**meyrislove : Ok! lanjut.. Mianhae chingu di sini Min ama Kyu kagak pcaran, hanya hubungan persaudaraan.. :) jadi jeongmal tae rin tidak bisa mengabulkan.. D:**

**KyundaClouds : Waduh! Di kirain perang kah titik darah penghabisan.. O.o Hehehe.. nyegir turtle jadi ingat ddakomang :DD**

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : Eoh! Jinja bikin penasaran.. =D kekekeke~ selalu kok tae rin kagak sanggup klo lihat sad ending.. :(**

Ok! Ok! balas-balas review selesai.. :DDD

Oh! iya tae rin boleh nggak minta alamat review chingudeul… boleh kan? *puppy eyes gagal 100% hehehe~ :D

Seperti biasa chingudeul, jangan lupa habis baca di revieewwwww…. Ok ;)

Baiklah akhir kata, sampai jumpa di next chap ne annyeong… ^-^


	10. Chapter 9

**Title : ****미안****해****요 ****(I'm Sorry)**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : ChangKyu.**

**Main Pair : Heechul,Hanggeng,Minho,Jonghyun(CN Blue) And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Hiks!.. eomma appa.."/"EOMMA! Aku tidak mau mempunyai dongsaeng sepertinya!.."/"Aku membenci mu Kim Changmin!..."/"Mianhae…" (ChangKyu)**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Oh! iya eomma appa, ini teman Minnie. Min perkenalkan diri mu." Suruh Sungmin.

"Annyeonghaseo Jung Changmin imnida." Ucap Changmin ramah, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Eomma appa Min bolehkan nginap di sini, soalnya Min tidak ada tempat nginap di Gwongju."

"Ah! Nde.. tentu saja, Changmin kajja ajhuma antarkan ke kamar mu ne."

"Nde ajhuma ajhusi kamsahamnida, sudah mau menerima saya." Sambil tersenyum Changmin mengucapkan terima kasih, karena sudah di terima oleh keluarga Lee. Changmin melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengikuti Junsu, tetapi suara seseorang membuat langkah tersebut terhenti.

"Eoh! Sungmin hyung!" Pekik seseorang, dan suara tersebut sangat familiar di telinga Changmin. Perlahan namja tinggi ini berbalik.

"Kyuhyun.."

"H-hyung."

.

.

.

Chapter 9

Kedua namja itu saling menatap, Changmin tersenyum bisa bertemu dengan dongsaengnya. Dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa dia bisa berjumpa dengan dongsaengnya secepat ini.

"Kyuhyun." Namja tinggi ini berjalan mendekat, ingin memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Tetapi semua ini menghilang, ketika Kyuhyun bersembunyi di balik Jonghyun.

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau." Tolak Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang memegang erat lengan Jonghyun. Sedangkan sang pemilik lengan, bisa merasakan bahwa tangan Kyuhyun bergetar.

'Apa yang terjadi?' Tanya Jonghyun dalam hati, jujur saja apa yang dia takutkan pasti benar-benar terjadi. Bahwa Kyuhyun selama di Seoul selalu tertekan, dan ternyata dugaannya benar karena secara LIVE Jonghyun melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya takut dengan namja di depannya sekarang.

"Kyuhyun kenapa bersembunyi, ini hyung Kyu. Hyung mu, kenapa kamu menghindari hyung Kyu?" Tanya Changmin dengan wajah cemasnya, namja ini mulai takut. Takut bahwa Kyuhyun, tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kyu kajja kita pulang, hyung merindukan mu Kyu. Ayolah jangan seperti ini Kyu, hyung hampir gila karena kamu menghilang." Ucap Changmin frustasi.

"Ekh! tu-tunggu dulu kamu hyungnya Kyuhyun?" Tanya Jonghyun sambil menunjuk wajah Changmin.

"Nde aku hyungnya." Jawab Changmin.

"Haahh… apa yang hyung lakukan kepada Kyuhyun, pasti hyung sudah melukai perasaanya. Karena Kyuhyun tidak pernah sampai bersikap seperti ini." Ujar Jonghyun dengan mata yang memicing.

"Bukan urusan mu." Ucap Changmin singkat, dan mata ini langsung beralih ke namja yang dari tadi bersembunyi di balik tubuh Jonghyun. Perlahan Changmin melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat ke Kyuhyun.

"Kyu kajja kita pulang ne, mian hyung sudah bersikap jahat kepada mu. Jebal kembalilah, Minho juga sudah menghawatirkan mu di Seoul. Kyuhyun mau pulan ke Seoul kan?" Tanya Changmin pelan, sungguh dia harus benar-benar berbicara lembut kalau tidak. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah kembali.

"Ani aku tidak mau, hyung membenci ku hiks.. aku tidak mau membuat hyung susah, aku tidak mau." Kyuhyun mulai terisak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda dia menolah ajakan Changmin. Karena memang benar sebenarnya Kyuhyun mau kembali, tetapi dia masih takut dan ragu untuk kembali.

"Argghhh! KYU SUDAH CUKUP KAMU MEMBUAT KU GILA SEPERTI INI!" Merasa frustasi dan putus asa, Changmin mulai berteriak dan berucap kasar kepada Kyuhyun.

"Hiks.. mi-mian hyung aku sudah menyusahkan hyung, lebih baik hyung tidak usah mencari ku. Hiks.. aku membenci mu hyung.." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah itu.

"Kyu! Kyuhyun!" Jonghyun berteriak, dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang dari tadi berjalan tidak tentu arah. Sekarang di ruangan itu hanya tertinggal Junsu,Yoochun,Sungmin dan Changmin.

"Arghhhh! Apa yang ku lakukan, kenapa aku berteriak kepadanya!" Changmin yang merasa gagal, mengacak rambutnya frustasi dengan dada yang naik turun.

"Min.. redakan emosi mu." Ucap Sungmin pelan, sambil mengelus punggung namja tinggi tersebut.

"Hiks.. Kyu mian, maafkan hyung." Namja ini mulai terisak, karena sudah kedua kalinya dia melakukan hal bodoh.

"Haahh… kajja duduk dulu ne." Ajak Sungmin, dan menuntun Changmin untuk duduk di sofa. Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya, mennyuruh eomma dan appanya untuk meninggalkan Sungmin dan Changmin berdua. Sedangkan kedua orang tua itu hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Lumayan lama Changmin terisak, bahkan berdialog dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sepertinya namja tinggi ini benar-benar mulai gila. -_-

Merasa sudah waktunya Sungmin mulai bertanya pelan-pelan, agar Changmin merasa nyaman.

"Min apa Kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng yang kamu cari?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati, sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit karena sedari tadi Changmin hanya menatap lantai tanpa berkedip.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban, Sungmin hanya menghela nafas dan menepuk pelan bahu Changmin.

"Min." Panggil Sungmin.

"E-ekh! n-nde Ming wae?" Lagi Changmin hanya menjawab wae dan mwo, sepertinya Sungmin harus sabar berbicara dengan namja ini.

"Ck! Kamu ini sudah jangan melamun terus, aku mau bertanya kepada mu. Apa Kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng mu yang menghilang itu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ne, dia dongsaeng ku." Jawab Changmin.

"Haahh… ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bersikap seperti ini, jika sudah begini berarti Kyuhyun benar-benar kecewa kepada mu Min."

"Aku tau ak-.." Belum selesai Changmin mengucapkan ucapannya, dengan cepat Sungmin memotong ucapan tersebut.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan kepadanya, aku akan mendengarkan. Ppali ceritakan kepada ku." Suruh Sungmin dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Ta-tapi Ming.."

"Min, aku hanya ingin membantu mu untuk meyelesaikan masalah ini. Karena Kyuhyun sudah aku anggap sebagai dongsaeng ku, jadi mau bercerita atau kamu tetap ingin seperti ini?" Tawar Sungmin, sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Haahhh… baiklah.. baiklah." Akhirnya Changmin mengalah, dan menceritakan semua kelakuan dan perbuatannya kepada Kyuhyun selama ini. Sedangkan namja imut itu, ck sudah tidak di tanya lagi. Mata itu terbelakak kaget dengan semua pernyataan Changmin, dia tidak habis fikir ternyata Changmin adalah namja yang memiliki sisi mengerikan. Walaupun dia tidak pernah merasakannya.

Beberapa menit Kemudian…

"Begitu Ming ceritanya, tapi sumpah aku sangat menyesal. Selama Kyuhyun tidak berada di samping ku, rasanya aneh dan ada yang kurang. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadirannya di samping ku." Ucap Changmin sambil mengelus tengkuk lehernya.

"Ck! Kamu yang salah Min, masa dengan dongsaeng mu sendiri kamu memperlakukannya sekejam itu. Bahkan kamu membuat Kyuhyun sakit dengan melemparnya bola basket, dan kamu tidak meminta maaf sedikitpun kepadanya. Terus kamu menyuruhnya mengerjakan semua tugas mu, dan lagi kamu tidak mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya."

"Aku tau Ming ta-.."

"Min biarkan aku bicara, kamu diam dan dengarkan aku ok!" Sungmin memotong ucapan Changmin dengan tangan yang terangkat di depan wajah Changmin.

"Aish! nde… aku dengarkan."

"Bagus." Namja imut ini melipat tangannya kembali, dan menatap Changmin serius.

"Min Kyuhyun itu sangat menyayangi mu, apa kamu pernah melihatnya marah atau membentak mu ketika kamu melakukan yang semena-mena kepadanya?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ani." Jawab Changmin dengan kepala yang menggeleng.

"Ternyata benar dugaan ku, dia itu sayang kepada mu tetapi kenapa kamu tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk dekat dengan mu Min. Apa kamu tau ketika Kyuhyun berumur 9 tahun, dia ke sini bersama Jaejoong ajhuma dan Yunho ajhusi?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Euumm… aku tau, hanya saja aku tidak ikut. Ketika itu aku lebih memilih di rumah saja." Jawab Changmin.

"Kyuhyun sangat antusias menceritakan dirimu, bahkan dia mengatakan kepada seluruh teman dan termasuk aku. Dia sangat mengagumi mu Min, dulu Kyuhyun pernah bilang ke pada ku kalau dia ingin sekali menjadi namja kuat dan tinggi seperti mu. Hanya saja semua itu tandas dengan mudahnya, karena sifat keras kepala dan egois mu Min. Aku yakin Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum dan berprilaku baik di depan mu, tetapi di dalam dia sangat rapuh. Sungguh aku tidak percaya aku yang bukan hyungnya, lebih tau banyak tentang Kyuhyun. Padahal kamu sudah 8 tahun bersamanya, dan kamu sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana perasaan dongsaeng mu sendiri." Namja ini menghentikan ucapannya sebentar, rasanya ingin sekali dia menjedotkan Changmin ke dinding karena emosi yang sudah lama dia tahan. Tetapi karena etika dan sopan santun sangat melekat di dirinya, semua percobaan gila itu dia urungkan dan lebih memilih melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku berharap kamu akan mengerti dengan ucapan ku Min, dan cepatlah minta maaf kepadanya. Sebelum hatinya benar-benar tertutup dan tidak ingin bertemu atau melihat wajah mu lagi." Ujar Sungmin dengan nada suara yang dingin, lalu berdiri dari duduknya meninggalkan Changmin yang dari tadi terdiam memikirkan ucapan panjang dari teman barunya itu.

"Haahh…. Aku tau Ming aku jahat, bahkan aku tidak pantas menjadi hyungnya." Gumam Changmin lirih, entah sejak kapan namja ini berbaring di sofa panjang itu. Dan menuju alam mimpinya dengan air mata yang menetes di ujung matanya.

:(-Mianhae-):

Pukul 06.57 Di Sekolah~

Selama Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah bertemu di Gwongju, di satu sisi seorang namja tinggi yang sudah celinga-celingu di kelas XIIA. Sepertinya namja ini mencari seseorang.

"Hey! Kamu anak kelas XI ngapain ke sini, ini bukan kelas mu tau!" Ujar seorang namja yang salah satu murid di kelas itu.

"Ekh! sunbae apa Changmin hyung sudah datang?" Tanya namja ini yang bername tag Choi Minho.

"Oh! Changmin katanya untuk beberapa hari dia ijin, karena mencari adiknya yang hilang." Jawab namja tersebut.

"MWO! Jinja?" Teriak Minho dengan mata yang terbelakak lebar, karena tidak menyangka bahwa hyung dari sahabatnya itu tidak mengajaknya sama sekali.

"YA! jangan berteriak, aish kamu ini bisa membuat ku tuli!"

"Apa sunbae tau Changmin hyung pergi kemana?"

"Aku dengar-dengar katanya dia pergi ke Gwongju." Balas namja tersebut.

"Ah! Nde kamsahamnida atas infonya, annyeong." Dengan tergesa-gesa Minho pergi entah kemana, dan sepertinya Kyuline akan berkumpul di Gwongju. -_-

:(-Mianhae-):

Pukul 16.04~

Namja ini terus berjalan dengan kepala yang menunduk, melihat tanah bukan melihat jalan di depannya. Bahkan namja satunya, tidak usah di tanya lagi dia sudah cemas dan takut jika temannya ini akan kejedot sesuatu karena lebih tertarik menatap tanah dari pada memperhatikan jalan di depannya.

"Kyu ayolah jangan seperti ini, kajja kita pulang hari mulai sore Kyu." Ucap namja tampan, yang bernama Lee Jonghyun.

"…" Tidak ada jawaban, Jonghyun yang melihat sang teman tidak menjawab jadi jengah sendiri.

"Kyu jebal jangan seperti ini, kamu membuat ku khawatir Kyu. Bahkan jujur saja aku tidak tau di mana kita sekarang, ayolah Kyu kita pulang aku takut kita tersesat. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, sebelum otak ini melupakan arah jalan pulang." Yah! Memang benar Jonghyun sama sekali tidak tau di mana mereka sekarang, di karenakan Kyuhyun dari tadi berjalan tidak tentu arah. Sedangkan Jonghyun, karena takut terjadi apa-apa namja ini memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kyuhyun tanpa berhenti sama sekali.

"Kyu."

"…"

"YA! JUNG KYUHYUN!" Teriak Jonghyun dengan wajah yang sudah memerah padam.

"Mwo?" Dan akhirnya kesabaran Jonghyun terbalaskan, dengan Kyuhyun yang mulai menjawab panggilannya dan kaki itu tidak berjalan lagi.

"Aish! kamu ini kajja kita pulang ini sudah sore, nanti Junsu ajhuma dan Yoochun ajhusi khawatir." Jonghyun menarik Kyuhyun tetapi orang yang di tarik berhenti, membuat sang penarik menoleh bingung.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang, aku tidak mau melihat wajah namja itu. Aku membencinya."

"Ck, kamu bohong aku tau Kyu kamu menyayangi namja itu. Bukankah itu hyung mu, aku yakin dan seyakin-yakinnya kamu masih membuka hati mu untuknya. Jadi jebal kita kembali dulu ne, baru kita bicarakan masalah ini dengan hyung mu baik-baik. Bukannya malah main kabur-kaburran begini." Ujar Jonghyun.

"Tapi Jonghyun ak-.."

"Kyu.. ayolah jangan membuat ku gila Kyu, kamu ini sudah besar dan akan menuju ke dewasa. Jadi please jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil." Mohon Jonghyun dengan tangan yang menyatu jadi satu, bagaikan menyembah. Ekh? O.o

"Ck! Baiklah.. baiklah Lee Jonghyun, ah! Aku juga mau bilang jangan mengatai ku anak kecil aku ini dewasa, bahkan aku bisa mengerjakan soal kelas XII yang seharusnya belum waktunya untuk aku kerjakan." Ucap Kyuhyun bangga, dan mulai berjalan di depan Jonghyun.

"Mulai deh penyakitnya, menyebalkan!" Gumam Jonghyun kesal, dan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

:(-Mianhae-):

Di Kediaman Keluarga Lee~

"Aigo! Jonghyun dan Kyuhyun di mana sih!" Seorang namja imut dengan ciri khas yang memiliki gigi kelicinya, mondar-mandir dengan sebuah benda berwarna pink di tangannya. Sedangkan penghuni lain yang melihat tingkah Sungmin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aish! Ming bisa tidak jangan mondar-mandir seperti itu, seperti seterikaan saja dan lihat lantainya sudah panas." Celetuk Changmin dan malah mendapatkan hadiah di kepalanya.

"YA! apa kamu tidak khawatir eoh, ini dongsaeng mu sedang menghilang dan kamu malah bersantai-santai seperti ini."

"Ck! Ming aku tau Kyuhyun itu pintar, tersesat sampai bagaimanapun akhirnya dia akan sampai rumah dengan selamat. Aku yakin itu." Ucap Changmin berusaha menyakinkan sang teman.

"Haahh… baiklah." Akhirnya Sungmin mau juga duduk dan mulai tenang.

Beberapa Jam Kemudian..

Pukul 17.46~

"Junsu ajhuma Yoochun ajhusi kami pulang!" Teriak seseorang yang di yakin, pasti suara Jonghyun.

"Eoh! Jonghyun Kyuhyun!" Pekik Sungmin lalu berlari memeluk kedua namja tampan tersebut, yang sudah dia anggap sebagai dongsaeng.

"Aigo! hyung jangan kuat-kuat meluknya sesak nih!" Gerutu Jonghyun.

"Hiks.. kalian kemana saja eoh! Kami semua khawatir mencari kalian."

"Mian hyung, tadi kami sempat tersesat dan untung saja karena Kyuhyun memiliki daya ingat yang bagus. Jadi kami bisa pulang." Jelas Jonghyun.

"Kyu kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Suara seseorang yang sangat familiar di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat namja ini mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Nde hyung aku baik-baik saja." Balas Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hhhmm… nde Kyu, hyung sangat khawatir kepada mu." Changmin menggerakan tangannya untuk mengelus pucuk kepala Kyuhyun, hanya saja sebuah tangan membuatnya berhenti.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung, Sungmin hyung aku mau ke kamar dulu ne." Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, dan ingin meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tetapi sekarang teriakan seseorang terpaksa membuatnya menoleh ke asal suara.

"KYUHYUN! MY BEST FRIEND!" Teriak seseorang dan seenak jidatnya memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"Lho! Mi-Minho." Kaget Kyuhyun, jujur saja dia bingung bagaimana bisa temannya ini berada di sini.

"Huuwaaaaa! Kyuhyun akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu, ketika sekian banyaknya aku melewati rintangan. Dari preman,banci,ajhuma-ajhuma,tersesat dan hiks.. kelaparan. Huwaaa! Aku merindukan mu Kyu, kenapa kamu pergi tanpa pamit kepada ku eoh!" Curhat Minho panjang lebar, dengan mata yang sudah mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ekh! ji-jinja kamu mengalami itu semua, aish kamu ini kalau mau ke sini bilang-bilang kenapa kamu malah langsung ke sini tanpa persiapan alamat yang jelas."

"Hiks.. Changmin hyung juga salah dia tidak mengajak ku, jadi terpaksa aku ke sini sendiri. Dan bagaimana bisa aku mau menghubungi mu, pulsa ku sudah habis aku pakai telephone bersama Taemin di kereta tadi." Suara Minho makin memelan, ketika mengucapkan Taemin.

"Ck! Kamu ini."

"YA! YA! kamu siapa eoh!" Cerobot Jonghyun yang langsung menengahi kedua namja tersebut.

"YA! kamu siapa eoh! Aku sahabatnya Kyuhyun." Balas Minho dan berdecak pinggang di depan Jonghyun.

"YA! namja tiang! Kamu yang siapa, aku ini temannya Kyuhyun bahkan dari kecil."

"Aish! aku ini le-…" Belum selesai Minho membalas ucapan Jonghyun, ucapan seseorang membuat kedua namja ini terdiam membisu karena takut.

"YA! kalian ini jangan ribut di rumah orang, Kyuhyun suruh kedua teman mu ini diam. Ck, Su ie kajja kita ke belakang biar anak-anak ini menyelesaikan masalah mereka." Ucap Yoochun, lalu merangkul Junsu.

"Ya ampun! Kyuhyun maksud semua ini apa, kenapa satu orang muncul lagi?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ini Minho Sungmin hyung, Jonghyun ini Minho teman ku. Jadi jangan berkelahi dengannya, semua sudah jelaskan kalau begitu aku mau tidur capek." Jelas Kyuhyun, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Changmin hyung apa Kyu masih marah kepada mu?" Tanya Minho dan berdiri di samping Changmin.

"Nde, aku juga sudah minta maaf kepadanya tetapi dia masih mendiamkan ku."

"Sudahlah berusaha terus ne, aku yakin Kyuhyun akan memaafkan mu."

"Nde aku tau itu."

"Oh! iya ekh.." Minho menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan bertanya, tau maksud Minho Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Panggil saja Sungmin hyung." Balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum kepada Minho.

"Ah! Nde Sungmin hyung apa aku bisa menginap di sini, aku akan membayarnya kok!"

"Ani tidak usah bayar, tidak apa-apa kok Minho menginap di sini."

"Eoh! Jinja aigo kamsahamnida hyung." Ucap Minho lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berterima kasih.

"Sungmin hyung aku ke kamar ne." Ujar Jonghyun, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Nde." Balas Sungmin.

"Oh! iya Minho kajja hyung tunjukan kamar mu dimana." Ajak Sungmin lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Minho.

Dan sekarang hanya tertinggal Changmin yang berada di ruangan itu, namja ini masih saja berdiri di tempat itu. Dengan kepala yang tertunduk, namja ini berfikir keras apa yang harus dia lakukan agar dongsaengnya memaafkannya.

"Kyu kenapa kamu menjadi dingin kepada hyung, bahkan aku tidak melihat senyum mu lagi." Gumam Changmin pelan, dan lagi air mata itu menetes menambah perasaan bersalah itu kembali.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 9 update!..

Huuffhhh… sepertinya chap ini SANGAT MENGECEWAKAN! D:

Apa di sini lebih banyak kejadian konyol dan tidak penting? :( mian kalau memang tae rin mengecewakan chingudeul.

Haaahh…. Tapi insyaallah Kyuhyun akan memaafkan Changmin sebentar lagi, amiinn.. :D

Kemarin tae rin mau minta alamat twitter kalian, tetapi sepertinya kemarin lupa ketik.. -_- jadi kalau boleh tae rin minta alamat twitternya ne.. :)

Oh! iya sepertinya chingudeul ada yang salah paham deh, tae rin jelaskan satu-satu status karakter di sini ne.. :)

*Junsu dan Yoochun=ortu Sungmin.

*Jonghyun=anak dari kakak Junsu, tetapi karena keluarga Jonghyun berkerja di Australia dan kadang-kadang saja pulang ke Korean. Jadi Jonghyun di titipkan di Gwongju, bersama Junsu adik dari eomma Jonghyun. Tetapi namja ini sudah di anggap anak dan saudara oleh keluarga Lee.

*Kyuhyun=bukan salah satu anggota keluarga Lee, di sini Kyuhyun hanya sebagai orang yang sudah di anggap sebagai anak atau saudara oleh keluarga Lee. Karena dulu keluarga Lee dan Cho ada lah tetangga dekat.

Hhhmm… bagaimana apa sudah mengerti status mereka di sini? :) baiklah, waktunya balas-balas review ne.. :D

**riekyumidwife : Aigo! bukan alamat asal -_- maksudnya twitter, klo tae rin mau ke bali duitnya mana.. -_- mikir aja udh pusing *_* kekekeke~ :D**

**IrumaAckleschia : Mian tae rin udah terbiasa pake last chap.. D: jadi jeongmal mian tae rin nggak bisa hapus, soalnya maksud tae rin biar nanti readers bisa tau sebelumnya bagaimana agar tidak lupa.. :) tapi, gomawo atas sarannya.. :D**

**Gyurievil : Kekekeke~ insyaallah ne.. :) soalnay di sini ChangKyu bukan KyuMin, tetapi nanti ada kok KyuMin momentnya.. :) hanya seperti adik dan kakak lho.. =D**

**Kim Eun Seob : Aigo! jeongmal mian chingu pasti kecewa BERAT D: di sini ChangKyu momentnya dikit banget.. di sini lebih ke perasaan Kyuhyun, dan kebodohan yang di buat oleh Kyuline -_- tapi secepatnya nanti tae rin buat hubungan ChangKyu baik lagi kok! :) sekali lagi mian kalau chingu kecewa sama chap ini, soalnya tae rin juga masih newbie.. l(_ _)l**

**Haiiro-Sora : Aniyo, aduh sepertinya banyak kesalah pahaman di sini. Tae rin pe'a bener pang bikin cerita, pokoknya status mereka semua ada di atas baca aja ne biar chingu tau ok! :D mian kalau bikin bingung.. :(**

**wonkyufa : Kekekeke~ sdh di jalankan.. :D**

**ChoFanni : Ck, eonni ini kasihan bah Kyu oppanya yang ada nanti kita di keroyoki ama oppadeul. *lirik member suju**

**jiy : Kekekeke~ OK! XDDD**

**Jmhyewon : Nde…. :)**

**mintcold : Ani sungmin nggak ganggu, di sini perannya dia dewasa. :) tenang saja ChangKyu nggak di ganngu kok! :D**

**hyunhee98 : Hehehe :D masih ada sih tapi habis ini udah selesai kok! :D (maybe) -_- belum mikir jauh sih!..**

**fikyu : OK! :DD**

**lee minji elf : Hehehehe… nde chingu! :)**

**KyundaClouds : Hahahaha… :D ne chingu.. kekekeke~ jadi senyum2 sndiri bacanya.**

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : Aish! gomawo….! *make toa**

**meyrislove : OK! XDDDD gomawo ne… :)**

**JejeKyu Red Saphire : Kagak! Ada kok.. Di sini ChangKyu.. :) hehehe nde KYULINE *kibar bendera kyuline (memang ada) (?) O.o**

**puzZy cat : Kekekeke~ nde ini udh tae rin siksa min oppanya.. :D loa janan jauh amat *pout tae rin di jalan ,Gg 1,RT 04, No.93 (lengkap amat) kekekeke~ biasanya bisa di bilang karang paci. :) pernah dengar kan alamatnya? :D**

Ok! Ok! balas review sudah..! :DDD

Mian kalau updatenya terlalu malam.. D:

Baiklah akhir kata sampai jumpa next chap..

Annyeong ^-^


	11. Chapter 10

**Title : ****미안****해****요 ****(I'm Sorry)**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : ChangKyu.**

**Main Pair : Heechul,Hanggeng,Minho,Jonghyun(CN Blue) And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Hiks!.. eomma appa.."/"EOMMA! Aku tidak mau mempunyai dongsaeng sepertinya!.."/"Aku membenci mu Kim Changmin!..."/"Mianhae…" (ChangKyu)**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

"Ah! Nde Sungmin hyung apa aku bisa menginap di sini, aku akan membayarnya kok!"

"Ani tidak usah bayar, tidak apa-apa kok Minho menginap di sini."

"Eoh! Jinja aigo kamsahamnida hyung." Ucap Minho lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berterima kasih.

"Sungmin hyung aku ke kamar ne." Ujar Jonghyun, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Nde." Balas Sungmin.

"Oh! iya Minho kajja hyung tunjukan kamar mu dimana." Ajak Sungmin lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Minho.

Dan sekarang hanya tertinggal Changmin yang berada di ruangan itu, namja ini masih saja berdiri di tempat itu. Dengan kepala yang tertunduk, namja ini berfikir keras apa yang harus dia lakukan agar dongsaengnya memaafkannya.

"Kyu kenapa kamu menjadi dingin kepada hyung, bahkan aku tidak melihat senyum mu lagi." Gumam Changmin pelan, dan lagi air mata itu menetes menambah perasaan bersalah itu kembali.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Pukul 19.04 Di Kediaman Keluarga Lee~

Sekarang seluruh keluarga Lee sudah mengumpul termasuk Minho,Jonghyun, dan Changmin. Junsu dan Sungmin sibuk bolak balik dapur ke meja makan untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Merasa ada yang kurang Changmin bertanya ke Junsu, yang saat itu sudah duduk di bangkunya.

"Ekh! Junsu ajhuma Kyuhyun kemana?" Tanya Changmin.

"Oh! dia lagi tidur Changmin, ajhuma tidak tega membangunkannya." Jawab Junsu, dengan wajah yang terlihat lesu.

'Tidur.. sejak kapan Kyuhyun tidur jam segini.' Batin Changmin dengan alis yang bertaut, karena dia cukup bingung dengan sang dongsaeng. Changmin tau jelas kebiasaan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin bisa tidur ketika jam masih menunjuk pukul 19.00.

"Hhhmm…. begitu." Balas Changmin sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya sudah silahkan di makan ne, mian kalau makanan di sini tidak seperti di Seoul." Ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Changmin dan Minho.

"Ne gwenchana ajhuma, yang penting perut terisi." Celetuk Minho dan saat itu juga membuat semuanya tertawa.

'Ck, anak itu pasti sakit.' Batin Changmin cemas.

Semuanya melakukan makan malam dengan nyaman, terkadang bercanda dan mengobrol bersama. Tapi tidak untuk Changmin namja ini hanya diam dan memakan makanannya.

"Lho! Changmin kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Yoochun karena bingung melihat Changmin yang baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya, langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Ani saya hanya ingin melihat Kyuhyun ajhusi." Jawab Changmin jujur, karena memang benar dia mencemaskan kesehatan dongsaengnya itu.

"Oh! nde kalau bisa suruh dia turun untuk makan malam ne." Ujar Junsu, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Changmin. Dengan cepat namja tinggi ini melesat pergi menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka, dan retina mata Changmin melihat seorang namja yang meringkuk di bawah selimutnya.

"Haahh…" Namja ini menghela nafas pelan, lalu menutup pintu itu dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya diam di kasur.

"Eoh! Ternyata dia benar-benar tertidur." Kaget Changmin.

'Ah! Hanya ingin menipu ku.' Ucap batin Changmin, dan di saat itu juga evil smirk terlihat di wajahnya.

"Kyu ireona!" Ujar Changmin sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Kyuhyun pelan.

"…" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab sama sekali, dan Changmin tidak menyerah begitu saja.

"Kyu.. ireona! Jangan tidur terus, hyung tau kamu hanya berpura-pura. Kalau kamu tidak mau bangun-bangun hyung akan mencium mu." Ucapan Changmin spontan membuat namja tampan yang tadinya bergelayut di selimut, langsung duduk dengan mata yang melotot.

"Ck! Kan benar kau hanya berpura-pura, kenapa tidak makan malam?" Tanya Changmin. Mata Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tidak suka, dan namja ini hanya diam menatap sang hyung.

"Kyu ayolah jangan bersikap dingin seperti ini, sini biar hyung periksa suhu tubuh mu." Punggung telapak namja tinggi ini menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun, cukup susah menggapainya karena pemilik dahi tersebut terus menolak untuk di sentuh.

"OMMO! Kyu badan mu panas lagi, aish sudah hyung duga kamu pasti sakit." Dan saat Changmin tau bahwa Kyuhyun demam namja ini berdiri, dan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Membuat penghuni kamar itu mengerutkan dahi bingung.

Blam!

Tidak lama namja tinggi itu kembali dengan sebuah baskom yang berisi air hangat dan kain. Perlahan Changmin menaruh baskom itu di nakas samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Tanpa basa-basi Changmin langsung melepas semua kancing baju Kyuhyun, membuat sang dongsaeng membelakakkan mata kaget.

"YA! APA YANG HYUNG LAKUKAN EOH!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil memukul tangan Changmin, yang terus berusaha melepas bajunya.

Changmin yang melihat sikap Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng, dan dengan sayang namja ini menyentil dahi Kyuhyun membuat yang di sentil meringis.

"Aish! jangan berfikir macam-macam, hyung hanya ingin membersihkan tubuh mu yang bau ini." Celetuk Changmin.

"Ani, aku tidak mau biar aku mandi saja." Baru saja Kyuhyun ingin berdiri dari kasurnya, dengan cepat Changmin manarik lengannya dan menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk kembali.

"Ani ini sudah malam Kyu, tidak bagus untuk kesehatan mu. Sini biar hyung bersihkan tubuh mu." Dengan telaten Changmin mencelupkan kain tersebut, lalu memerasnya. Dan tidak lama kain basah itu sudah menyentuh kulit Kyuhyun dari dada,perut,punggung, dan lengan. Jujur saja jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang, bukan karena merasakan jatuh cinta lho!. Tapi karena ini pertama kalinya, hyung yang mengakui sangat benci kepadanya besikap hangat dan memperhatikannya seperti seorang hyung kepada dongsaengnya.

"Nah! Sudah selesai ini pakai ganti baju dan celana mu dengan baju tidur ini." Suruh Changmin sambil menyodorkan sepasang baju tidur. Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung ke baju dan wajah Changmin bergantian.

"Mwo, mau hyung gantikan eoh!" Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan yang menurutnya sangat menggelikan itu, dengan cepat melesat ke kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Tidak lama Kyuhyun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, dan terlihat lebih segar. Tetapi wajah yang tadinya mulai tersenyum, merengut kembali ketika tidak melihat sosok hyungnya.

"Ck! Jung Kyuhyun jangan terlalu berharap, hyung mu itu sangat membenci mu tau!" Gumam Kyuhyun entah pada siapa.

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka dan retina mata Kyuhyun melihat seorang namja tinggi, dengan menggengam sebuah nampan yang sepertinya membawa sesuatu. Changmin menaruh nampan itu di nakas, dan berdecak pinggang karena sang dongsaeng masih saja menatapnya bingung di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kyu ppali duduk di kasur mu, hyung akan menyuapkan mu." Perintah Changmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun namja ini hanya mengikuti ucapan Changmin, lalu duduk manis di kasur.

"Kyu aaaa…" Ujar Changmin dan menyodorkan sesendok sup.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi hyung, biar aku saja." Bukannya mengikuti perintah hyungnya, Kyuhyun malah ingin mengambil alih sendok tersebut.

"Ani hyung saja Kyu, ppali buka mulut mu."

"Hyung aku bukan anak kecil la-.." Saat mulut Kyuhyun terbuka, dengan cepat Changmin memasukkan sesendok sup itu kemulut Kyuhyun.

"Yoa! Apah yanmh hyungm lagkungkahn (YA! apa yang hyung lakukan.)" Geram Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang penuh dengan sup.

"Aish! sudah jangan protes kunyah dan telan, apa susahnya sih!"

"Aaaa…" Ujar Changmin dengan mulut yang juga terbuka. Kyuhyun tidak membuka mulutnya sama sekali, karena jujur saja dia tidak suka dengan sikap hyungnya.

"Haaahhh….." Namja tinggi ini menghela nafas pelan, dia berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang mungkin saja tiba-tiba bisa meledak.

"Kyu ayolah buka mulut mu, hyung sedih melihat mu seperti ini."

"…"

"Kyu ayolah buka mulut mu ne, aaaa…."

"Huffhh… hup" Kyuhyun menerima suapan Changmin, dan mengunyah sup tersebut.

"Good boy, lagi ne aaa…" Ya ampun! Benar-benar Kyuhyun jengah melihat sikap Changmin yang menganggapnya seperti anak bayi. Lihat saja cara menyuapkannya saja harus ada kata 'aaaa…' dan bahkan terkadang Changmin berucap 'pesawat datang.'. Hey! Kyuhyun remaja berumur 16 tahun bukan bayi yang berumur 1 tahun.

"Good, sudah habis. Minum obat ne." Changmin membuka bungkus kapsul, yang memang khusus untuk sakit demam.

"Ini kapsul dan minumnya." Namja ini menyodorkan air minum dan sebuah kapsul, tetapi Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dan menggeleng keras.

"Ani aku tidak mau!" Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Kamu ini susah sekali di atur eoh! ternyata lebih mudah mengurus anak balita dari pada bayi besar seperti mu." Ledek Changmin dengan bola mata yang memutar malas, sebenarnya Changmin sengaja memancing amarah Kyuhyun agar namja itu merasa malu dan menuruti perintahnya. Ternyata masih sama seenak saja. -_-

"YA! aku bukan anak bayi hyung, sini aku minum." Dengan kasar Kyuhyun merebut kapsul dan air minum tersebut, dan memasukkan kapsul tersebut dengan cepat. Lalu meminum air putih yang berada di genggamannya.

"Pelan-pelan Kyu nanti tersedak." Ujar Changmin sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Nih sudah selesai, sekarang hyung ppali keluar aku mau tidur." Kyuhyun menaruh gelas kosong itu di nampan, dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya menuju alam mimpi. Namja tinggi ini tersenyum, yah tersenyum melihat dongsaengnya tidur dengan wajah polosnya.

Perlahan Changmin membenarkan letak selimut Kyuhyun, lalu mengecup sekilas dahi dongsaengnya itu.

"Jaljja ne." Ucap Changmin singkat, dengan tangan yang sudah membawa nampan dan pergi keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Blam!

Suara pintu yang tertutup terdengar, menandakan Changmin benar-benar sudah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa benar hyung sudah tidak memebenci ku." Ternyata namja tampan ini belum tertidur, bergumam pelan dan menutup matanya kembali.

:(-Mianhae-):

Esoknya…

"Hooaammm….." Suara menguap terdengar dari namja tampan yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya, perlahan namja ini mendudukkan tubuhnya untuk menyender di senderan kasur dengan mata yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Morning Kyu." Suara seseorang membuat Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar, dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"YA! Minho ngapain kamu di kamar ku." Teriak Kyuhyun kaget, entah sejak kapan teman dekatnya ini berada di depan gorden untuk membuka kain tersebut untuk mempermudah cahaya matahari masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Ck! Tentu saja membangunkan mu pemalas, ppali ganti baju mu kita jongging ne." Ajak Minho dan langsung melesat pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya cengo.

"Apa-apaan ini, apa mereka semua mau berlibur eoh! bukankah kegiatan sekolah masih berlanjut. Aigo! kenapa semua namja-namja aneh itu menggangu hidup ku di sini." Rutuk Kyuhyun kesal, lalu mengganti baju tidurnya dengan baju olahraga dan mencuci mukanya.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian..

Kyuhyun sudah selesai dan pergi menuju halaman depan rumah, di karenakan katanya semua sudah mengumpul. Padahal Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tau apa maksudnya.

"Eoh! Kyu ppali ke sini!" Teriakan seseorang membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

'Lho! Kok banyak sekali.' Batin Kyuhyun dengan sebelah alis yang naik. Di pasalkan ternyata bukan Minho saja yang berada di halaman rumah tersebut, ternyata masih banyak manusia lainnya. Seperti Sungmin,Changmin, dan Jonghyun. Sepetinya akan terjadi jongging masal. Ekh? -_-

"Hey! Jangan melamun kajja kita jongging." Ajak Minho yang sebelumnya menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Hhhhmmm….." Balas Kyuhyun malas.

Sekarang mereka semua sedang melakukan jongging bersama, sambil mengobrol dan bercanda agar tidak bosan. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya melihat keasikkan namja-namja di depannya hanya mendengus kesal, tau begini seharusnya dia tidur saja lagi di kasur empuknya.

"Kyu." Merasa di panggil, namja tampan ini menoleh.

"Jangan diam terus, apa mau hyung temani mengobrol." Tawar Changmin.

"Cih! tidak usah repot-repot tiang." Tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah dan langsung ngacir untuk menyamakan dengan teman-teman lainnya. Sedangkan Changmin namja itu langsung berhenti, dan menatap horor namja yang lebih pendek darinya.

"MWO! Dia bilang apa tiang!" Ucap Changmin berlebihan.

"Ternyata dia sudah berani kepada ku." Ujar Changmin kesal, lalu melanjutkan jonggingnya.

Di Teras Rumah~

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. haahh… ternyata di pedesaan sangat menyenangkan!' Pekik Minho girang, sambil mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Changmin hyung, lebih baik kita tinggal di sini ne. Akh! Appo!."

"YA! kamu kira kita di sini berlibur eoh! di Seoul kita harus sekolah dan juga orang tua ku 2 hari lagi akan pulang." Marah Changmin ketika sebelumnya menjitak kepala Minho.

"Tapi hyung di sini enak, aku bosan di Seoul."

"Aish! kamu ini kita ke sini menjemput anak itu bukannya malah pindah ke sini."

"Ne, arra.." Balas Minho dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Kyu." Panggil Changmin. Dan yang di panggil menoleh, hanya saja tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Besok kita pulang ne." Ajak Changmin, dan seketika tatapan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sayu.

"Kyu jawab hyung."

"Mian aku tidak bisa." Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Wae, apa kamu masih marah kepada hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

"…" Namja tampan ini hanya diam, tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"KYU JAWAB PERTANYAAN KU!" Teriak Changmin, sambil mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun kasar. Sepertinya emosi namja ini mulai meledak, karena memang namja ini sangat tidak suka bila di acuhkan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Changmin di bahunya kasar, dan menatap tajam namja yang lebih tinggi dan tua darinya satu tahun itu.

"HYUNG BAGAIMANA BISA, AKU KEMBALI KE SEOUL DENGAN SEMUA SIKAP DAN PERILAKU MU SELAMA INI KEPADA KU!" Bentak Kyuhyun keras, dengan dada yang naik turun dan wajah yang sudah memerah padam.

"Ky-Kyu mian h-hyung tadi kele-…"

"MWO! APA HYUNG MAU BILANG KALAU HYUNG KELEPASAN EOH! HYUNG SELALU BERSIKAP SEPERTI INI KEPADA KU! HYUNG SELALU MEMPERLAKUKAN KU BAGAIKAN PELIHARAAN HYUNG, YANG SEENAKNYA HYUNG PERINTAH INI DAN ITU!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan teriak, bahkan urat-urat lehernya terlihat jelas di permukaan kulitnya. Changmin yang tidak terima di katai seperti itu, mulai membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

"KYU JAGA UCAPAN MU, SELAMA INI HYUNG TULUS BERSIKAP BAIK KEPADA MU KYU! APA KAMU TIDAK MENGERTI HAKH!"

"NE, AKU MEMANG TIDAK MENGERTI. HYUNG YANG MEMBUAT KU SEPERTI INI, MEMBUAT HATI KU BEKU DAN TERLUKA KARENA MU HYUNG! KARENA SEMUA SIKAP MU ITU AKU MENJADI SEPERTI INI! Hiks.. kamu selalu membuat ku kecewa hyung, aku membenci mu." Kyuhyun mulai terisak, terlihat jelas mata itu mengeluarkan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Tetapi sepertinya hati dan perasaan Changmin sudah tertutup dengan emosi, dan menyebabkan namja ini tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ketiga namja yang dari tadi melihat perkelahian mereka, hanya diam dan menatap sendu kakak dan adik itu.

"Cih! baiklah jika itu mau mu Jung Kyuhyun, aku akan mengabulkannya. Aku tidak akan pernah kembali, dan menggangu mu lagi. Mian sudah membuat mu selalu tersiksa dongsaeng." Ujar Changmin dingin, lalu menoleh ke Minho yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Minho ppali kemasi barang mu, kita kembali ke Seoul." Suruh Changmin dan pergi masuk ke dalam rumah entah apa yang akan dia lakukan. Sedangkan Minho namja ini hanya mengikuti perintah Changmin, dari pada kena imbasnya juga. Tidak lama namja tinggi itu kembali, dengan koper besar dan seorang namja lagi yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Ming gomawo sudah mau menampung ku sebentar, Jonghyun aku pulang ne." Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum, tetapi bukan senyum tulus terlihat melainkan senyum yang di paksakan.

"Hey! Apa yang terjadi?" Junsu dan Yoochun yang tadi mendengar orang-orang berteriak, akhirnya keluar dan mereka sempat kaget melihat Changmin dan Minho yang sudah siap seperti ingin pergi.

"Lho! Changmin Minho kalian mau pulang?" Tanya Junsu.

"Nde ajhuma ajhusi gomawo sudah mau menerima ku dan Minho di sini, kami senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian." Changmin dan Minho memeluk Yoochun dan Junsu sekilas, dan mulai menyeret koper mereka masing-masing.

Tetapi langkah Changmin berhenti ketika berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun, yang dari tadi diam menunduk menatap tanah.

"Kamu Kyuhyun, gomawo selama ini mau menjadi dongsaeng ku. Mian aku sudah melukai hati mu, dan selamat tinggal. Mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi selamanya.."

CTARR!

Hati Kyuhyun bagaikan tersengat petir ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir dari hyungnya, wajah itu langsung menoleh ke Changmin yang ternyata dari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Aku pergi." Dan saat itulah Changmin benar-benar pergi, meninggalkannya di tempat itu. Bahkan air mata yang sedari tadi susah payah Kyuhyun tahan akhirnya pecah, membuat Sungmin dan Jonghyun menatap iba teman yang sudah di anggap keluarga itu.

"Kyu." Panggil Sungmin pelan, Jonghyun juga sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

"Hiks.. hyung.. hiks.."

"Kyu uljima." Ujar Jonghyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun, bahkan Sungmin namja imut itu juga ikut serta memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari tadi bergetar karena menangis.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Changmin hyung.." Namja ini terus menangis, mengeluarkan kesedihan pada hatinya. Tetapi namja ini sudah yakin, dia memilih jalan ini. Memilih jauh dan pergi dari kehidupan Changmin, karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin merasakan sesak dan kecewa di hatinya lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 10 update! XD

Eotthokhe? Apa FF ini lama-lama kayak sinetron kah? *garuk kepala

Jujur saja Tae Rin cukup ragu dan takut ketika mengupdate ini chap, tae rin takut mengecewakan kalian. D: tapi beneran kok bentar lagi ini ff bakal END, jadi please bertahanlah sebentar lagi chingudeul.

Hhhmm…. baiklah waktunya balas review ne.. :)

**Gyurievil : Jonghyun CN Blue.. :D ne ini udah Tae Rin bikin Kyu oppanya sakit.. :) Tpi, moga klo beneran jangan sampai deh! T_T**

**wonkyufa : Hahahaha.. nde enak banget punya temen ganteng2 XD kekeke~ liat aja deh di chap ini ne.. :)**

**hyunhee98 : Kekekeke~ ok! tpi masih ada satu konflik ya kofliknya di chap ini, dan semua bakal END kok! :D**

**CindyKim : Kan! Sudah Tae Rin kira di sini emang datar emosinya.. -_- tpi gimana nih, di chap ini msih dtar atau udh kagak dtar '.')a Oh! iya di follback ne udh tae rin follow.. :D tapi kalau mau sih? :)**

**jiy : OK! :D**

**lee minji elf : Hehehe.. nde ^^ kekeke :D**

**Adel : Hhhhmm… biasanya malam, pokoknya pantau aja klau jam brapa kira-kira kalau FF Mianhae ini jam 12 atau 11.. :) soalnya Tae Rin buatnya pas malam, kalau siang bikin FF satunya.. *repotbangetya -_- tapi itulah aku.. Lho (?)**

**Kim Eung Seob : Ekh(?) Aigo00.. waeyo? '.')a ck, pasti chingu kecewa ya sama chap kemarin, mianhae.. D: *kasih ddakomangnya Yesung Hiiks appo!... :'( *Di tendang Yesung**

**Blackyuline : Lahelah! Di kira pada holiday kah kok nyusul -_- yang ada nanti Changmin oppa bakal di keroyoki YunJae.. :D Kekekeke~ Pin? Ya ampun chingu BB aja kagak punya, bagaimana mau punya pin. Mian tae rin nggak punya.. D: oh! iya jangan lupa di follback ne kalau mau sih? Hehehe :)**

**ChoFanni : Hehehehe nde.. ^^ Ya ellah! *dropseketika kalau begitu mah Tae Rin juga mau , tapi oppadeul keroyoki tae rin rebut2an meluk tae rin.. Wkwkwkwkwk *ketawaevil**

**meyrislove : . ok ok ok kekeke~ :D**

**KyundaClouds : Maksudnya? '.')a apaan KyuSung itu Kyuhyun sama Sungmin kah? Klo iya di sini ada momentnya hanya saja sekilas dan itu hanya hubungan antara teman bukan lebih. :) trus Encung nugu? *garuk kepala bener deh tae rin kagak tau itu encung siapa, atau mungkin Yesung kh? Tapi Yesung kan nggak ada di sini. *aduh jadi pusing *_* Oh! iya chingu twitternya yang mana sih! D: tae rin bingung banyak banget yang sama, tae rin takut salah follow.. Aish! ribetnya punya otak lowla kayak tae rin hufhhh…**

**riekyumidwife : Kekeke~ gwenchana, pantesan tae rin langsung melotot lihat review chingu apa hubungannya sama bali. Tapi pas tae rin periksa lagi ternyata twitternya ketinggalan *nyegir kuda Oh! iya chingu gomawo ne udah folback :)**

**Haiiro-Sora : Oh! nde.. :) apa di sini udah tersiksa, changmin di sini tersiksa batin.. -_- *waduh jadi kasihan lihatnya(?)**

**JejeKyu Red Shaphire : Hehehehe.. :D gomawo kalau chingu nggak terganggu, habis itu emang udh kbiasaan Tae Rin. Hhhmmm… nde di sini brothership klo bl jujur ne, tae rin susah bikinnya kadang bingung sendiri. *garuk kepala soalnya pernah FF pertama Tae Rin bl tapi Tae rin jadi bingung sendiri, dan alur ceritanya jadi amburadul. Huuffhhh… tae rin emang gk bakat di bl. Mian ne.. D:**

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : Kekeke~ geregetan kenapa eoh!.. =D**

**Jmhyewon : OK! udah semangat kok!... (^o^)9**

**FiWonKyu0201 : Eoh! Jinja (O_O) *periksa AIGO! mianhae sepertinya review chingu masukknya pas pagi, kan tae rin updatenya malam.. D: mianhae jeongmal mian ne.. l(_ _)l tapi di chap ini review chingu balas kok!.. :)**

**IrumaAckleschia : Nde, mian ne.. habis tae rin masih newbie, jadi banyak salahnya D: *pout gomawo ne atas sarannya, membuat tae rin lebih mengerti.. :)**

Ok! Ok! balas-balas review sudah.. :D

Jangan lupa habis baca di review ne.. :)

Annyeong.. ^-^


	12. Chapter 11

**Title : ****미안****해****요 ****(I'm Sorry)**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : ChangKyu.**

**Main Pair : Heechul,Hanggeng,Minho,Jonghyun(CN Blue),Sungmin And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Hiks!.. eomma appa.."/"EOMMA! Aku tidak mau mempunyai dongsaeng sepertinya!.."/"Aku membenci mu Kim Changmin!..."/"Mianhae…" (ChangKyu)**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Hati Kyuhyun bagaikan tersengat petir ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir dari hyungnya, wajah itu langsung menoleh ke Changmin yang ternyata dari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Aku pergi." Dan saat itulah Changmin benar-benar pergi, meninggalkannya di tempat itu. Bahkan air mata yang sedari tadi susah payah Kyuhyun tahan akhirnya pecah, membuat Sungmin dan Jonghyun menatap iba teman yang sudah di anggap keluarga itu.

"Kyu." Panggil Sungmin pelan, Jonghyun juga sudah berdiri di belakang Sungmin.

"Hiks.. hyung.. hiks.."

"Kyu uljima." Ujar Jonghyun dan memeluk Kyuhyun, bahkan Sungmin namja imut itu juga ikut serta memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dari tadi bergetar karena menangis.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Changmin hyung.." Namja ini terus menangis, mengeluarkan kesedihan pada hatinya. Tetapi namja ini sudah yakin, dia memilih jalan ini. Memilih jauh dan pergi dari kehidupan Changmin, karena Kyuhyun tidak ingin merasakan sesak dan kecewa di hatinya lagi.

.

.

.

Chapter 11

Dengan langkah yang cepat Changmin berjalan masuk menuju kereta, yang nantinya akan mengantar namja ini ke Seoul. Otaknya masih merasa panas dan juga emosi yang tadinya meledak masih juga dia rasakan. Semua ucapan,bentakan dan kilatan marah dari dongsaengnya masih sangat dia ingat. Kejadian di Gwongju tadi masih berputar-putar di fikirannya, Changmin masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan. Dimana dirinya dan sang dongsaeng tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi, bahkan perkataan itu keluar dari bibirnya sendiri.

Bruk!

Changmin mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi, yang terletak di samping kaca. Namja ini memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing, apa mungkin karena terlalu banyak berfikir sepertinya iya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Changmin hyung, kamu ini kejam sekali eoh! meninggalkan ku begitu saja. Tadi aku capek mengejar mu ta-.." Omelan dan gerutuan berhenti dari bibir Minho, yang baru saja tiba di kereta. Perlahan namja ini duduk di samping Changmin memperhatikan wajah yang terlihat penat dan capek itu.

"Haaahh…. Changmin hyung, apa kamu sadar apa yang telah kamu lakukan tadi?" Tanya Minho. Sedangkan yang ditanya menoleh, dengan tatapan bingung. Seperti mengerti maksud Changmin Minho langsung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hyung sudah melukai hati Kyuhyun, aku yakin sebenarnya di hati kecilnya dia ingin sekali pulang ke Seoul. Hanya saja dia masuh takut dan ragu kembali, seandainya tadi hyung masih bisa mengontrol emosi. Pasti Kyuhyun mau pulang." Jelas Minho lalu memakai earphonenya dan menutup mata.

"Jadi maksud mu aku yang salah." Gumam Changmin.

"Aku sudah berusaha sabar dan bersikap lembut kepadanya, tetapi sepertinya memang dia tidak ingin bersama ku lagi. Sudah terlanjur aku tidak bisa memperbaiki keadaan lagi, biarlah semuanya seperti ini." Ucap Changmin, sambil merebahkan kepalanya di senderan kursi lalu menutup matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Kereta menuju Seoul sudah berhenti, membuat semua penumpang berhamburan keluar. Termasuk kedua namja tinggi ini, yah Changmin dan Minho. Mereka baru saja sampai di Seoul, Minho mencari taksi dan pamit ke Changmin karena dia akan langsung pulang. Dan sekarang hanya tertinggal Changmin, yang masih saja sibuk menunggu taksi. Tidak lama sebuah mobil berhenti di depannya, tanpa ingin membuang waktu Changmin masuk ke mobil tersebut dan mengucapkan alamat rumahnya.

:(-Mianhae-):

Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

Blam!

Namja tinggi ini baru saja sampai di rumahnya, dengan langkah yang terhunyung-hunyung namja ini berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Bruk!

Dengan kasar Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur memandang langit-langit kamarnya, memory masa lalu kembali mengusik fikirannya. Membuat perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar, bertambah besar dan itu sangat melukai hatinya.

'Aku membenci mu hyung.' Ucapan Kyuhyun yang terdengar lirih kembali teringat, membuat perasaan sesak di hatinya bertambah.

"Kenapa menjadi seperti ini, kenapa bertambah buruk dan semua ini tidak mungkin bisa kembali. Hiks.. ini semua salah ku, kamu bodoh Jung Changmin kenapa kamu melukai perasaan dongsaeng mu sendiri. Hiks.. aku memang pantas untuk kamu benci Kyu, lebih baik jika kamu tidak pernah mengenal ku." Changmin berdialog sendiri, dengan mata yang mulai memerah. Perlahan namja ini menutup matanya, menyebabkan setetes air mata meluncur di ujung matanya.

Esoknya…

Di Sekolah~

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya tanpa niat, sungguh tubuhnya terasa remuk karena kemarin seharian fikirannya terus berkerja. Bahkan namja ini dari kemarin sampai sekarang tidak makan apapun, membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Walaupun begitu Changmin tidak memperdulikannya, padahal perutnya sudah berkali-kali terasa sakit dan minta untuk di isi. Tetapi sekali lagi namja ini tidak memperdulikannya, hanya diam dan mengacuhkan kesehatannya.

Brak!

"Ekh, hey Min kamu kenapa eoh! datang-datang sudah ngamuk. Min gwenchana?" Pertanyaan dan ucapan Yoochun tidak dibalas oleh Changmin, sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menjawab.

"Min." Perlahan Yoochun mendekatkan punggug tangannya ke dahi Changmin hanya sekedar memeriksa suhu tubuh, tetapi tiba-tiba sang pemilik langsung menahan tangan Yoochun.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chun, sudah tidak usah menghawatirkan ku." Balas Changmin dengan suara yang terdengar serak dan lemas.

"Ck! Bagaimana bisa kamu bilang baik-baik saja, lihat bibir mu pucat dan pecah-pecah seperti itu. Apa kamu belum makan eoh!" Tebak Yoochun dan memang sebenarnya pas sasaran, hanya saja Changmin tetap tidak menyahut malah memilih untuk merebahkan kepalanya di meja.

"Min jawab ucapan ku!" Seru Yoochun.

"Aish! sudahlah Chun aku baik-baik saja, ppali sana kerjakan tugas rumah mu. Kamu mau di marahi sama Shindong seosangnim."

"Oh! iya tugas rumah ku." Dengan cepat Yoochun mengambil bukunya, dan langsung ngacir mencari teman yang kira-kira sudah mengerjakan tugas tersebut.

"Haahh… hari ini eomma dan appa akan pulang, apa mereka akan marah kepada ku." Gumam Changmin, sambil membalik kepalanya menghadap dinding.

Pukul 20.38 Di Kediaman Keluarga Jung~

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Bel rumah yang sepertinya di pencet brutal membuat penghuni rumah itu jengah mendengarnya, terpaksa namja ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama di mana asal suara itu terdengar.

Cklek

Grep!

"Aigo! Changmin bagaimana keadaan mu nak?" Pertanyaan dan pelukan hangat sang eomma membuat Changmin tersenyum, karena ternyata orang tuanya sudah sampai rumah dengan selamat. Dan Changmin bahagia melihatnya.

"Nde, gwenchana eomma." Jawab Changmin sambil membalas pelukan hangat Jaejoong.

"Tapi Min kenapa bibir mu pucat seperti itu hhmm…" Ujar Yunho dengan langkah berat, karena sekarang namja besar ini sedang membawa seluruh barang masuk ke rumah.

"Oh! tidak apa-apa appa, hanya sakit tenggorokan." Balas Changmin.

"Hhhmm….. oh! iya Min Kyuhyun mana?"

DEG!

Petanyaan itu membuat namja tinggi ini seketika diam membeku bingung,takut dan khawatir bercampur jadi satu. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho menatap bingung.

"Min apa yang terjadi di mana Kyuhyun?" Lagi pertanyaan itu lagi terdengar di telinga Changmin, bahkan sekarang raut wajah cemas terlihat di wajah Jaejoong.

"Changmin jawab pertanyaan eomma!" Seru Jaejoong dengan tangan yang mengguncang bahu sang anak.

"E-ekh n-nde eomma, Kyu-Kyuhyun.."

"Min ppali apa yang terjadi." Ujar Yunho.

"Haaahh…. Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah eomma, dan sekarang dia berada di Gwongju. Ta-tapi Min sudah ke sana dan menyuruhnya pulang, tetapi dia menolak da-…"

PLAK!

Dengan keras Jaejoong menampar Changmin, menyebabkan bekas yang kemerahan di pipi tersebut. Changmin hanya diam menerima tamparan itu, sungguh dia tidak menyangka bahwa eommanya melakukan ini kepadanya.

"CHANGMIN SELAMA INI EOMMA PERCAYA KEPADA MU! KENAPA KAMU SELALU TIDAK MENGERTI BAHWA KYUHYUN MENYAYANGI MU DENGAN TULUS! SEHARUSNYA KAMU TIDAK MENYAKITI HATINYA! TETAPI AP-…" Belum selesai Jaejoong mengucapkan ucapannya, sang anak Changmin telah memotongnya.

"MWO! EOMMA SELALU SAJA MEMPERHATIKANNYA, EOMMA TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERHATIKAN KU! APA ANAK EMAS EOMMA ITU YANG MEMBUAT EOMMA TEGA MENAMPAR ANAK KANDUNGNYA SENDIRI!"

"JUNG CHANGMIN! JAGA UCAPAN MU!" Teriak Yunho keras.

"KALIAN SEMUA SAMA SAJA!" Bentak Changmin dan langsung menyambar kunci mobilnya lalu mengendarai mobil tersebut.

"CHANGMIN! KAMU MAU KE MANA HAKH!" Ucap Yunho berteriak, ketika melihat Changmin yang menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari garasi.

"Hiks.. Kyuhyun.. bagaimana ini yeobo, aku tidak mau kehilangan kedua anak ku. Hiks.. mereka adalah harta yang penting bagi ku, hiks.. Changmin Kyuhyun anak-anak ku." Yeoja cantik ini menangis di pelukan sang suami, megeluarkan semua perasaan sesak di hatinya.

"Sstt… uljima lebih baik kita telephone Kyuhyun dulu ne." Ucap Yunho pelan, sambil mengelus pelan punggung Jaejoong.

:(-Mianhae-):

Pukul 20.40 Di Kediaman Keluarga Lee~

Sudah 2 hari ketika dimana kejadian Changmin dan Kyuhyun betengkar, dan bahkan di saat itu juga hubungan mereka hancur. Seorang namja tampan sedang bergelayut di bawah selimutnya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini moodnya sangat jelek. Bahkan untuk jalan keluar dari kamar ini dia sangat malas.

Drrttt… Drrttt…

Getaran handphone milik Kyuhyun bergetar, membuatnya duduk tegak di kasurnya lalu melihat siapa penelphone panggilan itu. Tiba-tiba mata itu terbelakak kaget melihat nama yang terlihat di layar handphonenya.

"Eo-eomma." Gumam Kyuhyun, dia cukup ragu mengangkat atau tidak. Setelah berfikir Kyuhyun mengangkat telphone itu.

"Yeo-yeobseo eomma."

"Hiks.. Kyuhyun kenapa kamu pergi dari rumah eoh! eomma dan appa sedih memikirkannya, hiks.. pulang lah Kyu. Eomma mohon…" Ucap Jaejoong dari seberang sana dengan suara yang terdengar terisak.

"Eo-eomma aku tidak bisa, aku.. aku tidak mau kembali ke sa-.."

"Kyu! Eomma mohon kembalilah, jangan seperti ini. Kita kan bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan baik-baik Kyu." Mohon Jaejoong ketika sebelumnya memotong ucapan Kyuhyun begitu saja.

"Mian eomma aku tetap tidak bisa."

"Hiks… waeyo? Eomma tidak mau kehilangan kalian Kyu, eomma mohon kembali dan jemput hyung mu."

"Cha-Changmin hyung, memang apa yang terjadi eomma?" Terdengar sekali Kyuhyun mulai cemas, dengan volume suaranya yang meninggi.

"Changmin pergi entah kemana, tadi sebelumnya eomma dan appa sempat membentaknya dan memarahinya karena tidak menjaga mu dengan benar." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Aku akan ke sana."

Pip'

Kyuhyun memutus sambungan begitu saja, dengan cepat namja ini mengemas semua barangnya ke koper besarnya. Sungguh dia sangat khawatir dengan eomma, appa dan terlebih hyungnya. Entah kemana sudah perasaan marah,kecewa dan bencinya kepada Changmin. Sepertinya rasa kasih sayang lebih besar di hatinya, dan menyebabkan semua perasaan sesak di hatinya hilang begitu saja.

Cklek!

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun menyeret kopernya keluar dari kamar, dan berlari menuju ruang keluarga di mana seluruh keluarga Lee biasanya berkumpul.

"Junsu Ajhuma Yoochun ajhusi." Panggilan itu membuat yang di panggil menoleh, dan betapa kagetnya mereka ketika melihat penampilan Kyuhyun.

"Lho! Kyuhyun kamu mau kemana malam-malam seperti ini?" Tanya Junsu cemas.

"Kyu mau ke Seoul ajhuma." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Tapi Kyu ini sudah malam bahaya, kan besok bisa." Ujar Yoochun dan dianggukan oleh semuanya.

"Ani, tidak bisa ajhusi Kyu harus pulang sekarang." Tolak Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang menggeleng keras.

"Tapi Kyu-.."

"Junsu ajhuma,Yoochun ajhusi gomawo sudah mau menerima Kyu di sini ne." Kyuhyun memutus ucapan Junsu dan memeluk kedua orang dewasa itu, lalu berjalan ke dua namja yang sudah di anggapnya saudara itu.

"Sungmin hyung, Jonghyun gomawo sudah mau menjadi teman dan saudara bagi ku. Jeongmal gomawo ne." Lagi Kyuhyun memeluk kedua namja itu, sedangkan Sungmin dan Jonghyun hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang tercetak jelas di wajah masing-masing.

"Ya sudah Kyu berangkat ne, nanti aku akan sering-sering ke sini. Annyeong!" Namja tampan ini melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah tersebut, dan meninggalkan perasaan cemas kepada keluarga Lee.

"Semoga berhasil Kyu." Gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum melihat betapa cemas dan tergesa-gesanya Kyuhyun.

Di Stasiun Kereta Api~

Kyuhyun sudah berada di stasiun kereta, untung saja tiket menuju Seoul masih ada. Bahkan tiket yang dia dapat adalah tiket terakhir, dan untungya Kyuhyun mendapatkannya. Namja ini memilih tempat duduk yang terletak dekat jendela, setelah mendudukan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun langsung mengambil handphone, lalu memencet nomor seseorang.

Tuutt… Tuutt… Tuutt…

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, silahkan tinggalkan pesan.' Suara operator membuat namja ini kesal, karena orang yang sedari tadi di cemaskannya tidak mengangkat telephonenya.

"Aish! hyung apa yang kamu lakukan, kenapa kamu membuat ku cemas eoh!" Gerutu Kyuhyun kesal, dan memasukkan kembali handphonenya.

:(-Mianhae-):

Di Saphire Blue~

Suara dentuman lagu dengan suara DJ yang terdengar nyaring di tempat itu, membuat siapa saja kesal dan mungkin bisa saja tuli. Tetapi tidak untuk orang-orang yang berada di diskotik itu, semua meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya dengan lincah. Bahkan setiap orang di sana membawa sebuah soju di tangannya. Terlihat jelas seorang namja tinggi sedang meminum-minummannya, di sebuah sofa padahal ini bukan kebiasaan untuk namja ini.

Yah! Orang ini adalah Jung Changmin yang sangat benci dan menghindari yang namanya minumman keras. Tetapi entahlah apa yang merasuki namja ini, lihat saja sekarang dia meminum berbotol-botol soju. Sudah terhitung 8 botol yang dia minum, sungguh aku sangat jijik melihat pemandangan ini. Tanpa malu seorang yeoja yang memang berkerja di tempat itu, berjalan mendekati Changmin dan ya tuhan kalian akan muntah melihatnya. Seenak jidatnya yeoja itu meraba-raba dada bindang Changmin, karena memang saat itu kesadaran Changmin hanya 20% akibat alcohol yang sudah sangat banyak masuk ketubuhnya.

"Hai." Sapa yeoja centil itu, dengan tangan yang masih saja jahil mengelus dan meraba tubuh Changmin.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Changmin dengan sebelah alis yang naik.

"Ah! Annyeong Go Ahra imnida, apa kamu mau melampiaskan kekesalan mu pada tubuh ku." Ujar yeoja itu sambil sedikit, membuat suaranya mendesah di telinga Changmin.

"Cih! aku tidak sudi mencoba tubuh mu yang penuh dengan operasi plastik itu, kamu kira aku ini namja yang mudah kamu jebak eoh!" Ternyata yeoja itu tidak tau bagaimana sifat asli dari seorang Jung Changmin, dengan kasar Changmin menolak Ahra dan membuat sang yeoja centil itu mengerutu kesal lalu meninggalkan Changmin sendirian di sofa itu.

"Aku bodoh! Bodoh kamu bodoh Jung Changmin!" Terus,terus dan terus sedari tadi Changmin hanya berucap kata itu. Dan berbagai ucapan yang tidak jelas keluar dari bibirnya.

Di Tempat Parkir~

Changmin berjalan dengan terhunyung-hunyung menuju mobilnya, sungguh kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan pusing.

Blam!

Pintu mobil itu tertutup, Changmin memasukkan kunci mobilnya menuju sebuah lubang yang memang untuk menghidupkan mesin mobil tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Changmin berhasil memasukkan kunci itu.

Bruumm!

Mobil itu berjalan dengan membawa seorang pengemudi yang sedang mabuk di dalamnya.

'Hyung aku membenci mu.' Lagi ucapan singkat dan sederhana itu tergiang kembali di fikirannya, membuat namja ini merasakan pusing yang lebih di kepalanya.

TIIINNNN!

BRAK!

Mobil hitam dan berkesan mewah itu bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk, membuat pengemudi mobil mewah itu terbentur keras dengan kemudi mobil. Menyebabkannya terluka dengan pelipis yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Changmin namja yang berada di mobil mewah itu ternyata masih sadar, perlahan mata itu terbuka entah kenapa seluruh memorynya dulu dari kecil,bertemu sang dongsaeng,memakinya dengan keras, dan bahkan saat pertemuan mereka di Gwongju kembali teringat. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki Changmin mengucapkan sebuah kata, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah tersampaikan.

"Mianhae." Ucapnya lirih dan perlahan mata itu tertutup.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 11 UPDATE! XDD

Gimana nih! Udah bagus kah terus hurt/comfrontnya udah bertambah kan..! =D

Ck! Kayaknya ini chap pendek ya.. D: mian habis Tae Rin harus langsung lanjut bikin FF satunya..

Hhhmm…. Tae Rin hanya berharap semoga kalian tidak kecewa.. :)

Oh! iya Tae Rin lihat kmarin di review banyak banget yang minta Mianhae update di percepat, jadi Tae Ring anti deh jadwal buat FFnya Mianhae siang dan I Think I Love You malam. Mian ne kamarin malam, updatenya MALAM BANGET! D: (kayaknya bakal curhat nih) *PLAK!

Soalnya tadi malam tu rasanya Tae Rin pengen banget banting laptop sama modem, kayak apa nggak coba. Ya ampun! Tae Rin itu update chap 10 butuh perjuangan! Huffhhh… di karenakan sinyal JELEK,loading jadi LAMA dan udh berkali-kali masuk kea kun FF Tae Rin pasti ujung2nya try again,try again dan try again -_- Bener lho, mian Tae Rin kemarin lama updatenya butuh kesabaran banget.. tapi, di karenakan banyak yang minta cepat jadi kmungkinan next chap bakal cepat juga updatenya. :) (Kan benar jadi curhat) *garuk kepala

Oh! iya next chap adalah chapter terakhir, jadi jangan sampai ketinggalan ne.. ^^

Ya sudahlah, waktunya balas-balas review ne. :D

**riekyumidwife : Mian ne, terlalu malam.. D: nde emang tu ChangKyu sperti anak kecil klahi terus -_- Hehehe *nyengir kuda mian Tae Rin benar-benar kagak tau klau tdk mencantun kata2 twitter.**

**Kyuhyuk07 : Ya ellah! *dropseketika di kirain mau masak make chili ama lada hitam. -_- Hehehe mian jujur aja Tae Rin kagak bisa bikin bl, pusing bikinnya dan susah Tae Rin emang kagak bakat di FF bl. Ne udah kok.. :)**

**MochiahrraELF : Hehehe… mian kalau kelamaan baikannya, pokoknya nanti deh ada.. ^^ makanya tetap baca ne.. :DD**

**Kim Eun Seob : Ya janganlah, nanti Kyu oppa kagak suci lagi. Hehehe :D**

**jiy : Namanya juga hurt/comfront :) jdi nyesek terus.. D: Ok! udah lanjut.**

**gaemgyu0301 : OK! Ok! kagak lama kok b(^_^)**

**hyunhee98 : Hehehe nde.. klo bkin FF baru sebenarnya mau BANGET! XDDD soalnya tae rin ini sehari aja kagak ketik cerita rasanya aneh, kyknya tae rin udah nempel banget sama FFn. -_- Tpi, kmungkinan jga nggak bkin soalnya ada sesuatu yang bersangkutan dgn tubuh, jadi tae rin fakum dulu *apa2an itu kata2nya Kekekeke~ :D**

**lee minji elf : Hehehe… ne ne.. :D mian klo terlalu malam, ini sudah gk malam kn? :)**

**ChoFanni : Hahaha… jangan emosi eonni, nanti ada timbul keriput tuh! *tunjuk2 Aniyo! Eonni gk boleh peluk Kyu oppa *melukKyu Kekeke~ :D**

**Gyurievil : Hahahaha… nde KYULINE XD iya semoga kyu oppa shat2 aja ne.. *amiinn**

**KyundaClouds : Oh! *angguk2 Encung itu Yecung oppa! :D nde nde tae rin ngerti, akhirnya udah dpat twitternya gomawo udh follback ne.. :)**

**meyrislove : lihat di chap ini, ok nudh next kok! :D**

**Blackyuline : Iyalah nanti ksihan Minho oppanya nanti ktemu banci lgi gimana haayyooo? =D Kekekeke~ nde.. :D**

**wonkyufa : Kekekeke~ Nde.. :D**

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : (O_O) Chagi (?) kekeke~ LEBAY *PLAK!**

**Jmhyewon : Semua jawaban anda ada di sini. :DD di baca aja deh ok! b(^_^)**

**Liekyusung : Oh! KyuSung itu Kyuhyun ama Yesung.. *angguk2**

**FiWonKyu0201 : Gwenchana, Tae Rin gk merasa ngedesak kok :) Tae Rin emang pngen jdi author yg baik, dan bnyak di sukai sma readers dan tentunya jga trkenal dgn critanya.. :) Kekeke~ sama Tae Rin juga tersakiti, ok! SIAP! :D**

Baiklah! Udah selesai balas-balasnya ne.. :)

Seperti biasa jangan lupa habis baca di review ne.. :D

Ok! sampai jumpa di next chap annyeong.. ^-^


	13. Chapter 12

**Title : ****미안****해****요 ****(I'm Sorry)**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : ChangKyu.**

**Main Pair : Heechul,Hanggeng,Minho,Jonghyun(CN Blue),Sungmin And Other..**

**Genre: Family,Hurt/Comfront and Brothership.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Hiks!.. eomma appa.."/"EOMMA! Aku tidak mau mempunyai dongsaeng sepertinya!.."/"Aku membenci mu Kim Changmin!..."/"Mianhae…" (ChangKyu)**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter..

Mobil itu berjalan dengan membawa seorang pengemudi yang sedang mabuk di dalamnya.

'Hyung aku membenci mu.' Lagi ucapan singkat dan sederhana itu tergiang kembali di fikirannya, membuat namja ini merasakan pusing yang lebih di kepalanya.

TIIINNNN!

BRAK!

Mobil hitam dan berkesan mewah itu bertabrakan dengan sebuah truk, membuat pengemudi mobil mewah itu terbentur keras dengan kemudi mobil. Menyebabkannya terluka dengan pelipis yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Changmin namja yang berada di mobil mewah itu ternyata masih sadar, perlahan mata itu terbuka entah kenapa seluruh memorynya dulu dari kecil,bertemu sang dongsaeng,memakinya dengan keras, dan bahkan saat pertemuan mereka di Gwongju kembali teringat. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dia miliki Changmin mengucapkan sebuah kata, yang mungkin tidak akan pernah tersampaikan.

"Mianhae." Ucapnya lirih dan perlahan mata itu tertutup.

.

.

.

Chapter 12

Di Kediaman Keuarga Jung~

Brak!

Pintu besar dan terlihat mewah itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan seorang namja tampan dengan koper yang berada di genggamannya.

"Kyuhyun!" Pekik Jaejoong dan langsung memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Hiks.. Kyuhyun kamu sudah pulang nak, mian eomma tidak menjaga mu dengan baik." Ucap Jaejoong sambil terus menangis karena melihat sang anak yang sudah pulang dengan selamat.

"Eomma Changmin hyung mana? Apa dia sudah pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun bertubi-tubi dengan ekspresi wajah dan suara yang terlihat cemas.

"Tidak tau Kyu, eomma dan appa juga sudah menelphone polisi untuk mencari Changmin. Tapi belum ada kabar sama sekali. " Jawab Jaejoong.

Drrtt... Drrttt…

Handphone Yunho berbunyi membuat semua menoleh ke namja besar itu, dengan tergesa-gesa Yunho menerima panggilan itu.

Klik'

"Yeobseo."

"…"

"Nde, saya keluarganya."

"…"

"MWO! CHANGMIN KECELAKAAN!" Kaget Yunho dengan keringat yang sudah mengalir di pelipisnya.

"…"

"Changmin hyung kecelakaan." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, ketika mendengar percakapan appanya di handphone.

"Nde kamsahamnida."

Pip'

"Yeobo apa itu benar." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Nde, Changmin kecelakaan karena dia mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Kajja kita harus cepat ke rumah sakit." Ajak Yunho sedangkan Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Di Rumah Sakit~

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah terdengar menggema di lorong rumah sakit itu. Ya! Yunho,Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang baru saja tiba di rumah sakit langsung berlari menuju ruang rawat Changmin.

Cklek

Ketika ketiga orang tersebut sampai di depan ruangan Changmin, di saat itu jugalah keluar seorang ajhusi separuh baya dengan pakaian putih lengkap dengan peralatan dokternya.

"Apa kalian keluarga dari Jung Changmin?" Tanya ajhusi tersebut.

"Nde, kami keluarganya bagaimana keadaan anak saya dok." Jawab Yunho dengan wajah paniknya.

"Haaahh…. Mianhae tuan jeongmal mian, kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik tetapi karena pendarahan yang tidak berhenti. Menyebabkannya meninggal."

DEG!

Semua terdiam, berusaha mengerti apa maksud dokter tersebut. Jaejoong yeoja cantik itu merosot ke bawah, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata bulatnya. Yunho pun sama, namja itu hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk istrinya yang berteriak histeris memanggil-mangil nama anak pertama mereka. Sungguh kejadian ini sangat membuat keluarga kecil ini sedih, dan merasa bersalah. Bagaimana tidak mereka berpisah, dalam keadaan keluarga yang saat itu sedang hacur dan berantakan.

"CHANGMIN! ANAK KU!... HIKS… WAE? WAE? KAMU MENINGGALKAN EOMMA NAK! EOMMA BELUM MINTA MAAF KEPADAMU! Hiks.. Changmin, hiks.. eomma sayang kepada mu nak.." Menangis dan menyesal, melihat sang anak yang telah meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya. Hanya itu yang bisa di lakukan oleh Jaejoong.

"Ssttt… chagi sudah jangan seperti ini, kita harus menerimanya. Biarkan Changmin tenang di sana, sudah ne." Ucap Yunho sambil terus mengelus pelan punggung istrinya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, namja ini hanya diam otaknya masih berfikir dan berusaha mencerna ucapan dokter itu. Tidak lama sebuah ucapan dimana waktu itu, Changmin sangat marah kepadanya dan bahkan mengucapkan kata perpisahan.

'Mungkin kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi selamanya…'

"Hyung.." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, dan mengalirlah air mata itu. Mengalir perlahan dari matanya yang sudah memerah, merasakan betapa sakit dan kacau hatinya mengetahui hyung yang sangat dia sayangi telah tiada. Memory saat-saat terakhir itu terulang kembali, bagaikan sebuah film yang berputar. Memperlihatkan bagaimana wajah kecewa dari namja tinggi tersebut, namja yang saat itu mengurusnya saat sakit,membantunya minum obat,tersenyum kepadanya, dan bahkan namja itu juga yang mengecup dahinya sayang. Kyuhyun merasa sangat kehilangan tawa,suara,senyuman dan kasih sayang dari hyungnya. Dia merasa bersalah, bersalah karena telah menghancurkan harapan terakhir Changmin.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun berlari masuk, dan membuka lebar pintu berwarna putih itu.

BRAK!

Tiiittt… Tiittt….

Ketika Kyuhyun masuk yang terdengar hanya suara alat pendeteksi jantung, dan dia bisa melihat jelas di monitor alat tersebut. Hanya terlihat garis berwarna hijau lurus, menandakan detak jantung itu berhenti. Perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya yang sudah terasa lemas, bahkan tubuh namja itu bergetar.

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah berada di samping sebuah ranjang, yang di atasnya terbaring seorang namja yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Tangan itu menyentuh wajah Changmin, yang sudah berubah menjadi pucat dan dingin mengelusnya pelan merasakan sensasi dingin dari kulit itu.

Lagi air mata itu bertambah deras, bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh itu memeluknya erat. Walaupun dia tau tidak akan bisa dibalas oleh Changmin, hyungnya.

"Hiks… hyung, hiks.. hyung kenapa meninggalkan ku, hiks.. hyung mian aku membuat mu kecewa, mianhae hyung mianhae.. hiks.. aku menyayangi mu hyung, jebal kembalilah. Hidup kembali hyung, aku mohon kembali hyung.." Setetes air mata Kyuhyun mengalir mengenai wajah Changmin yang dingin. Lumayan lama Kyuhyun seperti itu, menangis dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Jaejoong dan Yunho yang saat ini sudah berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, hanya menatap iba sang anak.

"Hiks hyung.."

"Eukkh… K-Kyu.." Tiba-tiba suara seseorang membuat tangisan Kyuhyun berhenti, perlahan Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika melihat jelas dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, mata itu terbuka. Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat hyungnya hidup kembali, atau mungkin ini hanya mimpi.

"Kyu.. kamu kembali." Suara Changmin terdengar lagi, tetapi suara itu terdengar serak dan lemah.

"H-Hyung..." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan sambil menoleh ke monitor, kembali mata itu terbelakak kaget melihat bahwa garis hijau yang tadinya lurus sekarang menjadi garis naik turun.

"Eo-Eomma Appa!" Teriak Kyuhyun membuat Jaejoong dan Yunho yang tadinya sudah tenang, kembali panik dan langsung berlari menuju ranjang Changmin.

"Ada apa Ky-.. Changmin, Changmin ka-kamu mata itu terbuka lagi." Ujar Yunho terputus-putus.

"OMMO! Dokter!" Dengan panik Jaejoong berteriak memanggil Dokter.

BRAK!

"Ada apa nyonya Jung?" Tanya namja paruh baya itu, dengan seorang suster yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Anak saya dok." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menoleh ke Changmin, yang masih dalam keadaan lemah.

"Ommo! Namja ini hidup kembali, dan detak jantungnya.." Ajhusi ini menoleh ke monitor, dan kembali menatap Changmin yang matanya setengah terbuka.

"Permisi saya periksa dulu." Ucap ajhusi itu cepat, lalu memeriksa keadaan tubuh Changmin.

"Ba-bagaimana dok?" Tanya Yunho.

"Haahhh… ternyata tuhan masih memberinya kesempatan, ini sangat jarang terjadi. Dia hanya mengalami mati sementara, dan tidak lama hidup kembali. Bahkan kondisi tubuhnya membaik, hanya saja luka di pelipisnya harus di perban dulu. Chukkae tuan dan nyonya Jung, anak anda selamat." Jelas dokter itu panjang lebar, dan tersenyum.

"Ja-jadi anak saya tidak jadi meninggal."

"Ani nyonya Jung, ya sudah saya permisi dulu karena ada pasien lain yang harus saya urus. Oh! iya suster tolong perban lukanya ne." Suruh namja paruh baya itu.

"Ne dok." Balas suster itu dan langsung memperban luka Changmin.

"Yeobo anak kita selamat, hiks.. aku senang." Ujar Jaejoong lalu memeluk Yunho.

"Nde chagi aku juga."

Kyuhyun yang dari tadi hanya diam tersenyum, melihat Changmin yang tertidur di ranjang. Dan yang tambah membuatnya bahagia, ternyata hyungnya tidak meninggalkannya.

"Hyung." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih.

:(-Mianhae-):

3 Hari kemudian…

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk Changmin menginap di rumah sakit, bukannya senang namja ini malah menekuk wajahnya. Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang menyuapi Changmin makan, hanya menatap bingung karena tumben sekali hyungnya ini memiliki mood yang jelek.

"Hyung waeyo? Kenapa menekuk wajah mu seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur.

"Aish! aku jengkel Kyu dan kesal, hup.." Jawab Changmin dan melahap sesendok bubur itu.

"Ekh! kenapa kesal hyung bukankah hari ini hyung akan keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Ck! Itu yang membuat ku kesal Kyu, hari ini adalah hari terkahir ku di rumah sakit."

"Hyung ini aneh kenapa kesal, dimana-mana orang itu akan senang jika keluar dari rumah sakit." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan bola mata yang memutar malas.

"Haahh… kalau aku keluar dari rumah sakit, pasti kamu akan berubah. Dan mungkin kamu tidak akan memperlakukan ku segini baik dan perhatian kepada ku." Balas Changmin jujur, karena memang benar itulah yang dia fikirkan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun namja tampan ini sudah salah tingkah, bagaimana bisa hyungnya berucap seperti itu kepadanya.

"Hahaha… aigo! kamu malu eoh, lihat di pipi mu ada semburat pink manis." Celetuk Changmin sambil terkikik geli melihat sang dongsaeng yang malu-malu.

"YA! jangan menggoda ku, dasar tiang jelek." Gerutu Kyuhyun dan menatap kesal ke Changmin.

"Ck, sudahlah kajja bereskan semua barang- barang ku, bukankah eomma dan appa akan menjemput kita." Suruh Changmin dan ternyata oh! ternyata sifat suruh-menyuruhnya sama sekali tidak menghilang, tetap seenaknya saja. -_-

"Ish! Hyung macam apa kau ini, masih saja seenaknya menyuruh orang." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu memulai aksi beres-memberes barang.

"Ne.. ne.. terserah mu, Kyu sini sebentar." Perintah Changmin sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya yang kosong, ketika sebelumnya dia menggeser tubuhnya.

"Hhhmm…. wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan duduk di samping Changmin.

"Haahh… Kyu mian ne dulu aku bersikap tidak baik kepada mu, dan bahkan aku memaki dan semena-mena kepada mu. Jeongmal mian ne Kyu, hyung menyayangi mu.."

Puk! Puk!

"Hyung senang mempunyai dongsaeng pintar seperti mu, nanti kapan-kapan ajari hyung matematika ne biar hyung tidak di marahi oleh Shindong seosangnim lagi, guru itu mengerikan besar dan kejam." Rutuk Changmin sambil mengepout bibirnya lucu, ketika sebelumnya menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hahahahaha…. Nde hyung gwenchana, aku sudah memaafkan mu. Dan juga aku akan membantu mu, mengerjakan matematika tenang saja."

"Eoh! jinja aigo hyung tambah menyayangi mu!" Pekik Changmin girang, dan memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

"YA! LEPASKAN HYUNG SESAK PABBO!"

:(-Mianhae-):

Di Sekolah~

Sekarang Changmin sudah sembuh dan kembali sehat, karena itu hari ini dia hadir ke sekolahnya. Dengan riang ah, ani maksudnya dengan tergesa-gesa namja ini mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat, ternyata namja ini sudah terlambat.

"YA! HYUNG.. KAMU MAU MEMBUNUH KITA BERDUA EOH! KAMU MAU MATI LAGI! HUUUUWAAA! PERLAMBAT KECEPATANNYA PABBOO!" Ya ampun! Ternyata Kyuhyun sang dongsaeng berada di sebelahnya, ya hari ini kembali mereka berangkat bersama. Dan yang membuat Kyuhyun berteriak seperti itu, Changmin yang seenak jidatnya menambah kecepatan mobil di ambang batas membuat Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi dengan tingkah hyungnya.

Ckiitt!

Buuaakk!

"Akh appo! YA! hyung ini sudah ku bilang kalau mengerem itu yang benar, pengemudi macam apa kau ugal-ugalan seperti itu." Lagi Kyuhyun menceramahi Changmin, sedangkan yang di ceramahi hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Ne.. ne.. aku tau Kyu, ppali kita sudah terlambat." Dengan tergesa-gesa Changmin melepas sabuk pengaman dan berlari menuju kelas, sama juga halnya untuk Kyuhyun.

Di Depan Tiang Bendera~

"Aish! aigo, guru-guru tua itu kejam sekali, ini kan panas." Gerutu seorang namja tinggi, Jung Changmin.

"Nde hyung, aku juga guru jelek itu menghukum ku." Ujar namja tampan, Jung Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah Kyu kita terima saja, ini memang salah kita bermain PS terlalu malam dan jadilah sekarang kita di hukum gara-gara terlambat." Ucap Changmin panjang lebar, dengan telapak tangan yang memberi hormat sang bendera yang berkibar indah di ujung tiang sana.

"Hhhmm…. hyung kamu benar."

"Sudah ne jangan bersedih, ada hyung di sini." Changmin menggeser tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"YA AMPUN! DASAR DONGSAENG DAN HYUNG SAMA-SAMA ANEH!" Teriak Minho,Jonghyun, dan Sungmin serempak.

"Eoh! kenapa lagi aneh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin bingung.

"GARA-GARA KALIAN MENGAJAK KAMI MAIN PS, KAMI JUGA KESIANGAN PABOO!" Jawab mereka lagi serempak. Sedangkan yang di ejek hanya nyengir kuda.

"Kalian aneh." Suara seseorang yang terdengar misterius,aneh,mengerikan, dan membuat siapa saja lari terbirit-birit jika mendengarnya. Membuat lima namja tampan dan imut-imut ini menoleh ke asal suara, dan mereka mendapatkan seorang namja yang juga sedang sibuk memberi hormat kea rah bendera seperti mereka.

"Apa lihat-lihat, kalian ini yang pabbo. Gara-gara kalian aku juga terlambat, aish kalian ini bagaikan kelompok setan penghasut. Menyebalkan!" Ucap namja misterius itu, yang bername tag Kim Joogwoon atau Yesung. Yah! Memang benar semua itu salah lima namja aneh itu. Bagaimana tidak kemarin malam Yesung sedang asik jalan-jalan mencari angin, dan seenak jidat Minho dan Jonghyun yang saat itu sedang mencari cemilan menabrak Yesung jadi terpaksa mereka berdua membawa Yesung ke rumah Changmin untuk di obati. Dan saat di rumah Changmin, Yesung malah di ajak main PS akibatnya Yesung ketagihan. Menyebabkan namja ini bermain PS sampai larut malam dengan teman-teman yang baru saja dia kenal, karena Yesung adalah murid baru di SM High School.

"Mian!" Ujar Changmin,Kyuhyun,Sungmin,Minho dan Jonghyun bersamaan.

.

.

.

END

Huwwaaaa! END END END! XDDD

Eotthe? Eotthee?

Bagus atau tidak =D

Semoga saja kalian tidak kecewa ne.. :)

Hhhmm… apa kalian bingun kenapa Jonghyun dan Sungmin berada di sekolah yang sama, yah mereka pindah ke Seoul untuk melanjutkan sekolah. Sebenarnya Jonghyun dan Sungmin sudah sekolah di Gwongju hanya saja mereka ingin satu sekolah dengan Changmin,Kyuhyun dan Minho. Dan jadilah mereka satu sekolah. Jonghyun seangkatan dengan Kyuhyun dan Minho. Klau Sungmin senagkatan dengan Changmin. :D

Hehehehehe… :D semoga kalian senang.

Ya Ampun! Pas tae rin buka review banyak banget yang demo minta Changmin hidup, ada yang bawa obor pula. *takut Kekekeke~ :D

Udah tae rin kasih tau ini FF memang bakal happyending, dari awal memang tae rin kepikiran begini ENDnya. :)

Oh! iya mian chap ini agak malam banget lagi updatenya, soalnya sinyal angajak kelahi -_- mian ne..

Hhhmm…. Tae Rin sangat sangat, dan sangat berterima kasih dengan kalian sudah mau mereview,memfavorite dan memfollow FF ini. Tanpa kalian FF ini tidak mungkin bisa selesai, dan berjalan lancar dengan mudah. :)

Mian kalau ada yang kecewa dengan tae rin, kadang chap yang terlalu pendek bahkan ada typo bertebaran,penempatan tokoh dan sifat alah atau aneh,alurcerita yang gaje, dan juga tae rin minta maaf kalau cerita ini membuat sebagian dari kalian merasa tidak senang.

Tapi tujuan tae rin hanya mau menghibur, dan membuat kalian senang dengan karya tae rin. Jadi sekali lagi minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan di hati kalian.

JEONGMAL KAMSAHAMNIDA! l(_ _)l ^-^

Baiklah ini balasan review chap 11 Ok! :D

**Gyurievil : Hahahaha… :D nde.. OMMO! Min oppa kcelakaan *panic PLAK!**

**wonkyufa : Ammiiinn… :D**

**MochiahrraELF : Hahaha… di chap ini udh kok, tenang aja ok!.. klo geregetan cakar tembok aja.. *saran Hehehe..**

**Liekyusung : Ekh? (?) ayo kemana? ',')a saeng?**

**ChoFanni : Kan!... -_- astaga! Tae Rin baru tau eonnideul di FFn pada nyebelin semua *pout tpi pada bikin ngangenin juga… Hahahaha *ketawaevil**

**KyundaClouds : Hhhmm…. apa ini sudah, mian tae rin tidak bisa memunculkan sebagai sepasang kekasih soalnya ini brothership,family dan friendship. Jadi sekali lagi mian tae rin tidak bisa mengabulkan. D:**

**FiWonKyu0201 : Hahahaha… :D tae rin mah bukan nendang lagi, tapi ngelempar chingu ke Sungai Han. Hahahaha *ketawaevil :D**

**meyrislove : Ani tenang saja.. :) Ekh? ada 2 di bagian mana? Tae Rin lupa masa sih? *panic**

**Blackyuline : Hahaha… enak ya meluk tiang.. tiang bendera kan maksdunya ',')a**

**miyumiyu : Hehehe.. mian chingu, sebenarnya tae rin mau lebih panjang juga sih! Tpi klo terlalu pnjang nanti jadi aneh ini kn brothership yang ada nanti malah jdi sinetron, gk cocok. Klo pnjang2 itu lebih bagus romance,hurt/comfront ya begitu2. Jadi mian kalau ceritanya pendek ne, tapi kapan-kapan tae rin akan buat FF chapnya panjang. :D**

**riekyumidwife : Heee… *ngebelang maksudnya apaan Eonni, tae rin kagak ngerti. *loadingditengahjalan ne.. ne.. ini udah lanjut Eonniii :DDD**

**Kim Eun Seob : Aigo! chingu jangan bawa obor dong! *sembunyidipojokkan**

**hyunhee98 : Hehehehe… nde, sebenarnya tae rin juga sedih udh END. :'( Hhhmm…. aniyo tae rin tidak sakit kok, hanya saja ada yang memang harus tae rin lakuin yg berhubungan dengan tubuh. Pokoknya yang sering bermasalah dengan anak-anak remaja jaman sekarang. TAPI JANGAN MIKIR MACAM2 -_- Tae rin kagak hamil lohhh!... -_- tae rin takut chingu mikir bgitu. Tpi yg pnting MAYBE tae rin fakum beberapa bulan 5 atau 6 bulan kira2. Nde HWAITHING! XDDD gomawo dukungannya ne. *salanghaeee…. 3 ^-^**

**de : Ani gk mati, tenang saja Ok! *tepuk2**

**lee minji elf : Hehehehe… kenapa di gampar, gk mau di tendang nih? *tawar PLAK! Hehehe… aniyo changmin kagak meninggal. :D**

**Guest : Nde.. ^^ Gomawo ne.. :)**

**jiy : Kekekeke~ Nde :D**

**Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang : Hahaha.. :D gpp lebay, yang penting baik dan ramah.. *sokbijak PLAK! Hahaha.. ok happpyending kok.**

**Kyuhyuk07 : Hahaha.. :D ya juga sih!.. Ok udah lanjut.. :)**

**JejeKyu Red Shappire : Gwenchana, yang penting kan chingu udh review.. :) Oh! umur tae rin 14 tapi klo tahun ini 15, masih mau jlan ke 15nya. Hehehe.. nde tae rin masih sekolah, ini bu lulu SMP lgi nunggu pembukaan SMA. Hehehe.. oh! iya chingu sendiri umurnya berapa? Jujur aja tae ring gk trlalu nyaman manggil chingu, soalnya kyk gk sopan. Takutnya nanti chingu lebih tua dari tae rin, gk enak. :( Hhhmm… satu lagi ne, tae rin mau tanya tae rin boleh gk minta alamat twitter? Tpi klo gk bleh gk apa-apa kok.. :) tae rin nggak maksa. Ok! ini udah lanjut kok.. dan nggak sad ending. :)**

_**Big Thanks To :**_

_**l riekyumidwife l ChoFanni l LayChy 03 l Kyuhyuk07 I Chonurullau40 a.k.a Miss Zhang l jiy l Guest l lee minji elf l de l hyunhee98 l Kim Eun Seob l miyumiyu l Blackyuline l meyrislove l FiWonKyu0201 l KyundaClouds l Liekyusung l MochiahrraELF l wonkyufa l Gyurievil l Jmhyewon l gaemgyu0321 l IrumaAckleschia l JejeKyu Red Shipper l Haiiro-Sora l Adel l CindyKim l puzZy cat l fikyu l mintcould l lee kyura l doit.328 l UMeWookie l I was a dream l dewiangel l RisTiTI l aninkyuelf l iloyalty1 l 92Line l jeeynah l aiiukiu l Desviana407 l BumMinnie3 l Felz l Augesteca l jis l shin min hyo l ratnasparkyu l Cho Yoonsu l MissBabyKyu l PRae15Cha12 l VoldeMIN vs KYUtie l chintyachance l .77 l yjwkcksj l lingpark l chairun l XxStarLitxX l MilaShalala l Manaka Chan l KimYcha Kyuu l 3002marya l**_

Ok! mian kalau ada yang dobel.. :)

Hhhmm…. sekali lagi terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua, dan juga untuk Siders sudah mau baca ff tae rin :)

Baiklah ucapan salam terakhir nie.. :'(

Jangan lupa habis baca di review ne…. terkahir nih! D:

Ok! sampai jumpa di next story..

SARANGHAE CHINGUDEUL!... GOMAWO JEONGMAL GOMAWO! ^-^

*Hugs

Annyeong.. :')


End file.
